La leyenda de los triunfadores
by El que imagina carabelas
Summary: El Gobierno quiere poner fin a la era de los piratas y por eso ha puesto en marcha Hell Pirate Park, la mayor prisión para piratas. Los Sombrero de Paja y muchos más deberán enfrentarse a sus dificultades y al destino que les marcará una leyenda procedente del Nuevo Mundo, la leyenda de los triunfadores.
1. Llegada a Hell Pirate Park

Capítulo 1

La luz anaranjada del amanecer bañaba el césped de la cubierta del Sunny Go, el barco de la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja. El suave viento de ese nuevo día otoñal hacia que las briznas de hierba se balancearan de un lado a otro lentamente. En el barco reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad. Los chicos roncaban fuertemente en su cuarto y las chicas suspiraban relajadamente en el suyo.

-O-

Un rayo de sol entró paulatinamente por la grieta de una de las paredes del cuarto de los chicos como si fuera primerizo y fue a posarse en la respingona nariz de un fornido peliverde. Este la arrugó molesto. Apenas abrió los ojos y se giró boca abajo. No duró mucho así, ya que en seguida comprobó que la luz que emitía el sol ese día era demasiada para poder dormir a gusto. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cubierta con los pies descalzos. La madera del revestimiento del interior del barco crujía bajo sus pisadas. Salió a la cubierta con decisión y se quedó boquiabierto ante la imagen que se extendía ante sus ojos.

-O-

Un chico de pelo negro y cara risueña roncaba fuertemente sobre su nakama, un renito con un sombrero rojo y una cruz blanca.

–Luffy… –el renito le zarandeaba suavemente la cabeza con su pezuñita para despertar a su capitán.

Insistió:

–Luffy… Luffy, me estás aplastando…

Luffy no se movió y el renito se hartó. De repente se hizo mucho más grande. Lo cogió por los pies y lo estampó contra el armario que se encontraba junto a la puerta y mientras hacía eso gritó:

–¡He dicho que te muevas, melón!

Luffy no se despertó, pero el ruido ocasionado por el renito, ya no tan pequeño, despertó a un joven de cabello rubio y cejas rizadas que, hacía poco, dormía plácidamente. Se incorporó y vio a su capitán durmiendo entre escombros y a su nakama de pie respirando hondo para intentar calmarse. El joven no pudo contenerse:

–¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis par de idiotas?!

–¡Ha sido Luffy! Estaba yo durmiendo tranquilamente cuando de repente algo me ha aplastado...

Acto seguido señaló a Luffy. El joven suspiró.

–Chopper, si te ocurre algo así la próxima vez intenta aguantarte o pegarle una tunda de manera más silenciosa. Y tú…

Saltó de la cama y se dirigió a Luffy. Lo cogió por la oreja y gritó:

–¡Y tú…! ¡Sí, tú! ¡Deja de hacer gilipolleces y empieza a aprender a no caerte de la cama como los niños de dos años!

A pesar del grito este no se despertó. Luego lo soltó y le pateó el trasero. Luffy salió disparado por el pasillo que separaba las habitaciones del Sunny.

-O-

Una chica pelirroja se despertó de repente entre sudores fríos. Había tenido una pesadilla. Veía la horrenda cara de Arlong, el villano que se había apoderado y oprimía su pueblo anteriormente, riéndose y mostrando su puntiaguda dentadura con la que comía con voracidad. Sacudió la cabeza. Eso había ocurrido hacía demasiado tiempo, no debía por qué preocuparla. Seguro que ahora se encontraba en Impel Down, la prisión submarina para los piratas más peligrosos.

Se dirigió a la puerta casi de puntillas para no despertar a su compañera de habitación. Giró el pomo de la puerta con suavidad. Casi había salido de la habitación cuando vio a su capitán "volar" por el pasillo. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos. Estaba convencida de que algo así solo podría haberse ocasionado allí.

-O-

La puerta estaba abierta y algunos de los muebles destrozados. Vio a dos de sus nakamas de pie junto a lo que quedaba de un viejo armario.

–¡¿Se puede saber por qué la estáis liando ya de buena mañana?!

No esperó respuesta y les golpeó severamente la cabeza con el puño cerrado a los dos. Y señalando la puerta les dijo:

–¡Anda, id a buscar a Luffy!

–¡Claro que sí, mi querida Nami-swaaan! –el cocinero juntó las manos y entrecruzó los dedos y los agitó delante del pecho y acto seguido se puso a correr en dirección a la cubierta.

Chopper se dispuso a seguirlo, pero Nami cerró la puerta.

–Mejor tú quédate… Tú serás quien me dé las explicaciones…

Los ojos de la navegante brillaron y los del renito se humedecieron.

-O-

Una mujer alta de cabello negro se despertó de repente. Se volvió hacia la cama de su compañera de habitación y encontró las sábanas en el suelo y el cubre colchón arrugado. Se acercó y colocó bien la punta elástica que sobresalía del borde de la cama. Hizo su cama y la de su compañera. Se dirigió al fondo de la habitación para tener perspectiva y sonrió satisfecha ante su trabajo. Luego, salió.

Se dirigió a la cocina, esperándose encontrar al pervertido cocinero que siempre andaba aclamándola por todo lo que hacía o decía. Entró y se encontró la cocina vacía, algo que la extrañó bastante. Miró hacia ambos lados en busca de alguien más, pero al no encontrar a nadie decidió prepararse una taza de café ella misma. Se sentó y saboreó el amargo café mientras leía un buen libro de aventuras.

-O-

–¡¿Eso es todo?! –preguntó Nami.

Chopper asintió rápida y nerviosamente.

–Bien…

Nami sonrió. Parecía tranquila y serena, pero de pronto su rostro se incendió.

–¡Voy a patear a ese estúpido de Luffy!

–¡Nami, cálmate! –le rogó Chopper, pero para entonces Nami ya se dirigía a la cubierta arremangándose.

-O-

Un hombre alto y de pelo afro saltó de su cama. Pasó por delante de un espejo en el que se reflejó su cuerpo, o mejor dicho su esqueleto. Empezó a cantar una melodía muy harmónica, conocida como el "Bink no sake":

–Yohohoho… Yohohoho… Yohohoho… Yohohoho…

De repente su canto fue interrumpido. Una figura inmensa se encontraba en la puerta. Sólo podía divisar su silueta puesto a que se encontraba a contraluz.

–¿Brook? Veo que has madrugado –dijo la figura no identificada.

–¡Aaah! ¡Apártate ghost! –desenvainó su espada y sin ni si quiera rozarle corrió por el pasillo directo a la cubierta.

Chopper, la supuesto ghost, quedó alucinado con dicha reacción y decidió seguirlo para darle explicaciones a Brook.

-O-

–¡Suuuperrr!

Un hombre de físico extraño se levantó lleno de energía. Se pasó la mano por el tupé azul que presidia su cabeza y comprobó que estaba marchito como una flor. Sabía que debía beber cola para que volviera a parecer un tupé y no un rizo mal hecho. Así pues, se dirigió a la cocina convencido de que allí encontraría lo que buscaba.

Abrió la puerta con decisión y se encontró a una hermosa joven leyendo y tomando café. Sus ojos se deslizaban rápidamente por las páginas de derecha a izquierda sin necesidad de mover la cabeza. Sus manos sostenían el libro y otra que salía del lateral de su pecho removía el café pausadamente.

Sin levantar la mirada del libro le preguntó:

–¿Franky? ¿Eres tú?

–¡Oh, yeah! Eh… Robin…

–¿Sí? –preguntó aún sumergida en la lectura.

–¿Sabes dónde está todo el mundo?

–No han aparecido por aquí. Al principio pensaba que se les habían pegado las sábanas, pero al encontrarme la cama de Nami vacía, pensé que había madrugado. ¿Había alguien en la habitación de los chicos?

–Nadie…

Robin no dijo nada más, cerró el libro y apuró la taza de café.

–Miremos en la cubierta, ¿te parece?

–En realidad yo venía a por…

Robin abrió la puerta y salió. Franky no le dio más importancia a lo de la cola y la siguió hasta la cubierta.

-O-

Nadie decía nada. Nadie podía decir nada. ¿Qué era aquello? Un paisaje medio desértico se extendía ante sus ojos. Había grandes charcos de fuego y agujeros llameantes. Se oían varios gritos agonizantes y el color del cielo había perdido su color anaranjado. Tampoco era azul, el color que por la hora que era ya debía de haberse presentado, era de un color gris. La lluvia no cesaba y aun así no calmaba todo ese fuego y toda esa ira con la que varios hombres torturaban a lo que parecían corsarios. Bestias inmensas correteaban alrededor de pequeñas erupciones que surgían de montículos esparcidos por la tierra. Los Sombrero de Paja se quedaron mirando la escena y el cartel: "HELL PIRATE PARK", el Infierno de los Piratas.


	2. Objetivo localizado: ¡La prisión!

_Nadie decía nada. Nadie podía decir nada. ¿Qué era aquello? Un paisaje medio desértico se extendía ante sus ojos. Había grandes charcos de fuego y agujeros llameantes. Se oían varios gritos agonizantes y el color del cielo había perdido su color anaranjado. Tampoco era azul, el color que por la hora que era ya debía de haberse presentado, era de un color gris. La lluvia no cesaba y aun así no calmaba todo ese fuego y toda esa ira con la que varios hombres torturaban a lo que parecían corsarios. Bestias inmensas correteaban alrededor de pequeñas erupciones que surgían de montículos esparcidos por la tierra. Los Sombrero de Paja se quedaron mirando la escena y el cartel: "HELL PIRATE PARK", el Infierno de los Piratas…_

Capítulo 2

La imagen era devastadora y realmente parecía haber afectado a los tripulantes del Sombrero de Paja. Brook se estremeció; Franky se levantó las gafas del sol con el pulgar y abrió la boca; el semblante de Robin cambió; Chopper, Usopp y Nami se echaron a llorar ante la incomprensión que les causaba el miedo que producía aquel lugar; Sanji dejó caer su cigarrillo y no se molestó en pisarlo antes de sorprenderse; Zoro, sin embargo, parecía muchísimo más sereno ya que solía mostrarse serio en esa clase de situaciones, se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a mantener la compostura; y Luffy apretó los puños, sus ojos brillaron, estaba a punto de estallar de rabia.

Más allá de aquel caos se encontraba una gran edificación y justo a los lados se encontraban pequeñas cabañitas.

–¿Esto…? ¡¿Esto qué es?! –preguntó Luffy indignado.

Robin fue la única que reaccionó ante la pregunta. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y le dirigió una breve mirada a su capitán, luego contestó:

–Esto es Hell Pirate Park…

–Eso ya lo hemos leído en el cartel –cortó Zoro, frío como siempre.

Robin ignoró su impertinencia y prosiguió:

–Se trata de una prisión, la peor…

–¡¿Esa no era Impel Down?! –preguntó Luffy observando el panorama.

Robin negó con la cabeza y las respiraciones de Luffy se volvieron más rápidas, al parecer no lograba calmarse.

–Entiendo… Entonces esto… Esto es… ¡¿Es peor que Impel Down?! ¡Pero si Impel Down es un infierno!

–Para infierno este, Luffy –intervino Sanji–. ¿Es que acaso no has leído el cartel?

Sanji se había vuelto a encender un cigarro, parecía haberse calmado un poco, pero aun así el cigarro se movía sujeto en su temblorosa boca.

–¿Cuál es el problema? –gruñó Zoro–. Cogemos el timón y volvemos por donde hemos venido…

–Zoro-kun…. –le llamó Usopp–, ¿acaso no estás…? ¿Acaso no e-estás a-asustado…?

–Si te soy sincero cuando he salido esta mañana a cubierta me he sorprendido, pero no, no estoy asustado.

–¡Zoro es increíble! –gritó Chopper y enseguida se aferró a sus piernas.

–¡Yo estoy con Zoro! –dijo Nami–. ¡Venga Franky, pon en marcha el Sunny!

–No podemos hacer eso… –dijo Robin muy seria.

Todos se volvieron hacia ella.

–¡¿Y por qué no?! –preguntaron Usopp, Chopper y Nami a coro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Si hacemos eso o desembarcamos… el barco arderá…

–¡¿QUÉÉÉ?! –Franky se alteró de repente.

–Lo que oyes… –dijo Robin.

–¡¿Y por qué iba a arder?! –preguntó enojado.

–Porque está isla está preparada para que no se pueda huir de ella…

–¿Preparada? –preguntó Sanji.

–Sí, los propietarios de esta isla son el Gobierno Mundial, la Marina, los Shichibukai y otros piratas muy fuertes. Esta isla no es natural, se creó hace muchos años, tan sólo era un proyecto. No tenía ni idea de que ya estaba en funcionamiento "El Gran Golpe".

–¿Y si no tienes ni idea por qué insinúas que el barco va a arder? –preguntó Zoro mirando al frente.

–¡¿Qué maneras son esas de hablarle a Robin-chwan?!

–¡Que te calles cejillas! –masculló Zoro.

–¡Marimo, eres un capullo! ¡Te voy a matar!

Sanji levantó la pierna y se dispuso a patearle el trasero a Zoro.

–Si me tocas te rajo…

Zoro había desenvainado sus espadas, pero enseguida las guardó.

–Pensándolo mejor… No vale la pena manchar mis espadas con la mierda de tu sangre… –dijo Zoro sonriendo.

–¡Callaos! Los dos… –Nami estalló–. Robin, por culpa de estos dos payasos hemos perdido el hilo de tu explicación… ¿Qué es eso de "El Gran Golpe"?

–Hace tiempo que la Marina y el Gobierno Mundial quieren exterminar a los piratas de una vez por todas.

–¿Y los Shichibukais? ¿Qué pintan en todo esto? Protegen los mares… pero al fin y al cabo son piratas y los otros piratas de los que has hablado también –dijo Sanji.

–La Marina y el Gobierno han pactado con ellos.

–¿Qué clase de pacto han hecho? –preguntó Zoro.

–La verdad es que no tengo ni idea…

–Bah… Da igual, yo paso. Si no nos vamos a ir yo me bajo –dijo Zoro mientras se subía a la barandilla.

–¡Zoro! –gritó Nami–. ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Zoro se sentó en la barandilla del Thousand con las piernas colgando. Echó las manos hacia atrás para darse impulso, estaba a punto de saltar. Se giró hacia sus nakamas y les sonrió pícaramente.

–Espadachín-san… –dijo Robin–. No lo hagas…

Zoro saltó y el barco se incendió. Zoro observó la escena des de tierra, estaba aterrado.

–¡¿Qué he hecho?! –gritó horrorizado.

–¡MARIMO, TE VOY A DAR A OSTIAS….!

Sanji apareció detrás de él. Lo sujetaba Chopper en su forma humana con fuerza ya que el cocinero se resistía y pataleaba en todas direcciones.

–¡Zoro… eres un malnacido!

En seguida Nami se unió a la "fiesta".

–¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! –le gritó Usopp.

Franky era el único que permanecía junto al Sunny. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Zoro. Había destruido su sueño… De repente empezó a llorar a moco tendido.

Robin se acercó a él y le dijo:

–No te preocupes. El barco está bien, ese fuego sólo quema a los humanos… –miró a Brook y luego a Franky–, y evidentemente también a los esqueletos y a los ciborgs.

Franky suspiró.

–¡STRONG RIGHT!

Franky usó el ataque contra Zoro. Su ante brazo se separó del resto mediante una cadena y se dirigía al espadachín a toda velocidad, pero para suerte de este, logró esquivarlo.

–¡Dejad de pelearos! –gritó Luffy–. Robin ha dicho que el Sunny no va a quemarse, así que adelante. ¡Pateémosles el trasero a todos los imbéciles que encontremos en esta isla!

Sanji dejó de patalear, así que Chopper lo soltó. Le dedicó una mirada de odio a Zoro y se encendió un cigarro.

–Eso está hecho… –dijo Sanji por lo bajo.

–Pero antes… ¿Cómo habéis logrado escapar de las llamas? –preguntó Zoro intrigado.

–La respuesta es fácil –dijo Robin sonriente–, ha sido Luffy.

–Así que Luffy sí que te ha creído… –masculló Zoro.

–¡Desconfiado! –le reprochó Nami mientras le daba una colleja.

–¡¿Pero qué haces bruja?!

–¡MARIMO!

Sanji volvió a patalear y Chopper acudió en seguida a sujetarlo.

–¡¿Bruja?! ¡¿Yo?!

–Sí, tú. Eres una bruja. Siempre te aprovechas de alguna buena excusa para pegarme o para gritarme.

–¡¿Excusa?! –Nami no creía lo que oía–. ¡¿Te parece una buena excusa que el barco esté ardiendo por tu culpa?! ¡No solo podrías haber quemado el barco, sino que también podrías habernos matado a todos! ¡MATADO!

–Relájate, mandona.

–¡Silencio! –mandó Luffy.

Todos callaron y se calmaron.

–Bien… –dijo satisfecho–. Vamos hacer parejas para saltarnos todo este caos sin que nos atrapen.

–¿Atrapen? ¿Por qué deberían atraparnos? –preguntó Usopp muerto de miedo.

–Al parecer están ejecutando a todo aquél que se encuentran –dijo Robin.

Le dirigió una mirada a la orilla del mar y todos la imitaron. Al parecer había muchísimos barcos anclados.

–Por eso debemos hacer parejas… –insistió Luffy.

–¡Nami-swaaan! ¡Yo te protegeré! –Sanji corrió hacia Nami.

Luffy negó con la cabeza.

–Ya las tengo hechas…

–¡Entonces eso significa que voy a ir con Robin-chwan! –dijo Sanji lleno de esperanzas…

Luffy volvió a negar con la cabeza y Sanji se sentó en el suelo deprimido.

–Zoro irá con Nami…

Nami se puso delante de Zoro.

–Ya te vale protegerme… –le dijo al espadachín mientras le palmeaba el duro pecho.

–Oi, Nami, tampoco te aproveches de mi para huir en cualquier momento, ¿eh?

–No, no… ¡Pero tú protégeme!

–Sanji irá con Usopp…

Sanji se echó a llorar.

–¡¿Por qué con Usopp?! –decía entre sollozos.

–¡Eh, Sanji! No necesito tu ayuda, el gran Usopp-sama será el que acabe con todos los malos de esta isla… –dijo Usopp poniendo voz interesante y haciendo posturitas victoriosas.

–¡Usopp es genial! –dijo Chopper fascinado

–Enconces Luffy –dijo Sanji sonriente–, no hace falta que vaya con Usopp.

–Me parece que sí –dijo el capitán hurgándose la nariz y señalando a Usopp.

Este estaba muy recto y serio de cintura para arriba, pero sus piernas temblaban. Sanji lo miró y luego miró a Zoro y a Nami se encontraban muy pegados ya que habían empezado a discutir. Nami le golpeaba el pecho y Zoro le había cogido una de sus delicadas manos y la había estirado hacia arriba. Nami pegaba más fuerte y gritaba "¡suéltame, suéltame!", pero este no cedía. Sanji los miró con cierta envidia.

–Bien pues de momento Zoro y Nami van juntos y Sanji y Usopp también. Robin irá con Franky.

–¡Superrr! –gritó el ciborg juntando los brazos hacia arriba.

Robin no dijo nada, pero le sonrió.

–Y Brook irá con Chopper –finalizó el capitán con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¿Y tú, Luffy? –le preguntó el renito preocupado.

–Yo voy solo –dijo decididísimo.

–No me gustan las parejas… –comentó Sanji.

–Quizás las ha hecho con alguna clase de criterio –dijo Robin–. ¿No es cierto, capitán?

–Pues no… La verdad es que no… –dijo Luffy con cara de estúpido.

Sanji levantó la pierna y le pateó la cabeza. Luffy se calló al suelo pero en seguida se recuperó del golpe.

–¡En marcha! –gritó Luffy mientras señalaba el horizonte.

Se encaminó pero Nami lo cogió por la mejilla. Luffy siguió avanzando y esta se estiró. Zoro lo cogió por el otro extremo de la mejilla y tiró hacia él haciendo que Nami, Luffy y él cayeran al suelo.

–¡Zoro que ya llevas dos! –le gritó Nami con la mano en alto amenazante.

–¡A la aventura! –gritó Luffy mientras volvía a ponerse de pie.

Nami le golpeó en la cabeza y se quedó sentado.

–¡Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí o te daré tres más! –le amenazó.

Luffy se enfurruñó, cruzó los brazos y permaneció sentado haciendo morritos.

–¿Acaso tenemos un plan? –preguntó Nami dirigiéndose a Robin.

–Bueno… –dijo cavilando–, la idea sería llegar hasta ese edificio de allí.

Acto seguido señaló la edificación que se encontraba lejísimos de allí.

–Allí se encuentran los Marines, el Gobierno y los Ouka Shichibukais.

–En resumen –intervino Sanji–, los que están por aquí son simples subordinados, ¿me equivoco?

–Para nada, cocinero-san –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, la cual hizo que Sanji se derritiera.

–No sé para qué tenemos que hacer un plan… –dijo Zoro molesto–. Podemos arrasar con todo y punto, ¿os parece?

Nami le dio una colleja.

–De eso nada, escuchemos a Robin –le dijo.

Robin sonrió y prosiguió:

–El edificio ese está lleno de celdas individuales. La verdad es que no sé qué hacen exactamente con los presos, pero tienen cadenas y esposas de hierro, de diamante y de kairoseki. A los presos con recompensa los tienen a todos allí dentro. Aunque a los que no la tienen y son fuertes también. Sólo puedo decir que tienen métodos horribles y lo que he dicho antes, que es la peor prisión del mundo entero. La verdad es que "Hell Pirate Park" se trata de un campo de aniquilación, la prisión sirve para que los piratas que lleven allí sufran una muerte más lenta, más dolorosa y más agónica...

–¿Podemos empezar ya a patearles el trasero a todos? –fue la petición del capitán con carita de pena.

–Ahora sí, Luffy –dijo Nami.

Chopper trepó por los huesos de Brook, se subió a su sombrero y se sentó abrazándolo. Franky se puso las gafas de sol y Robin sonrió. Sanji y Usopp se prepararon sacando pecho. Nami se subió a la espalda de Zoro.

–¡Oi Nami, ¿qué estás haciendo?! –se quejó este.

–¡¿No pretenderás que vaya por mi propio pie, no?! –le dijo esta.

–¡¿Y cómo se supone que voy a pelear?!

–Esto ya lo veremos más adelante.

–Esto me parece abusar…

Tras esas palabras Nami le retorció la oreja.

–¿Decías algo, Zoro?

–Nada, nada… –masculló molesto.

Luffy se quitó el sombrero y volvió a colocárselo. Luego dijo con decisión:

–Tomaremos rutas distintas, pero recordad que nuestro objetivo es la prisión, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron.

–Entonces… –dijo–, ¡EN MARCHA!


	3. ¡Encuentros algo extraños!

–_Tomaremos rutas distintas, pero recordad que nuestro objetivo es la prisión, ¿entendido?_

_ Todos asintieron._

_ –Entonces… –dijo–, ¡EN MARCHA!_

Capítulo 3

Chopper y Brook llevaban un rato rodeando el caos ya que ninguno quería meterse en ninguna pelea, pero de repente alguien les bloqueó el paso.

–¿A dónde crees que vais?

El obstáculo era un hombre alto, como de metro noventa. Era joven y delgado. Iba vestido con ropas corrientes, pero llevaba echado encima un chaquetón de almirante marine.

Brook y Chopper retrocedieron unos pocos pasos para mantener una mínima distancia con aquel tipo que les miraba con ojos centellantes.

El hombre desenfundó dos pistolas y les apuntó.

–Chopper… –dijo el esqueleto dirigiéndose al renito en voz baja–, no te muevas.

Con un gesto que pasó totalmente desapercibido, Brook desenvainó su espada y se puso en guardia. El destelló que provocó la espada al ser iluminada desconcertó a su contrincante.

–Oi –le dijo–, ¿es que acaso vas a pelear?

–Vamos –dijo Chopper bajándose del afro de Brook y tomando su forma humana.

–No creas que me intimidas. Zoan, ¿verdad?

Chopper asintió.

–Es un placer enfrentarme con alguien de mi calaña…

De repente empezaron a aparecer motas negras en la piel de ese hombre que poco a poco iba empezando a ser cubierta por una mata de pelo amarillo anaranjado.

–¡¿Un lince?! –se horrorizó Brook.

El hombre se encontraba en la forma medio humana. Durante su transformación no había parado de apuntarles.

–Eso parece… –dijo Chopper expectante.

–Ōyamaneko ōyamaneko no mi, la Fruta del Diablo tipo zoan que me permite transformarme en un lince.

_Ōyamaneko = lince_

–Así que Akuma no mi… –dijo Brook suspirando.

El hombre-lince sonrió mostrando sus pequeños pero afilados colmillos y dejó escapar un rugido digno de un verdadero león.

–No porque seas un hombre lince vas a derrotarnos –le dijo Chopper mirándolo con desprecio.

–Déjate de provocaciones. Eres un maleducado, ni siquiera me he presentado y ya me estás despreciando e infravalorando. Mi nombre es Kagaze Logan y no sólo soy un hombre-lince, también soy un magnífico pistolero.

–Bien… Nos gustan los retos –dijo Chopper sonriente.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Nos gustan los restos? ¿Des de cuándo? ¡¿Al que le gustaban los retos no era Zoro?! Porque, Chopper, yo no recuerdo que a nosotros…

–¡Brook no me pongas nervioso! ¡Si tú te pones nervioso yo también!

–¡Callaos o acabaréis poniéndome nervioso a mí!

Se hizo un breve silencio entre los tres. Kagaze no lo pensó y disparó las dos armas que sostenía. Las balas salieron a toda velocidad de las pistolas y cada vez estaban más cerca de sus blancos respectivos. Brook y Chopper no se movieron. Era como si el tiempo fuera más lento, pudieron seguir la trayectoria de la bala con sus propios ojos. Kagaze sonrió satisfecho.

-O-

Robin y Franky iban a paso ligero. Ya se habían cargado a un par de subordinados peones. Robin parecía muy tranquila y Franky quería repartir más leña.

De repente pararon en seco, alguien se acercaba a ellos. Se trataba de un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era alto y muy corpulento y la mujer muy esbelta. Caminaron hasta encontrarse con el ciborg y la joven cara a cara.

–Parece que tenemos visita… –dijo el hombre sonriente.

–Oi, Limbo, estos no son simples piratas –le dijo la mujer al hombre mostrándole los carteles de recompensa de Robin y Franky.

–A ver, Tottem… –dijo haciéndole un gesto para que se los pasara.

Una vez los tuvo en la mano y los hubo examinado, exclamó:

–¡Tampoco creo que debamos aplicarnos al máximo! Tottem, encárgate del chulo playa hortera ese que yo me encargaré de esta hermosa damisela –dijo Limbo sonriente.

Tottem asintió y se acercó a Franky con un movimiento sensual de caderas.

–Mmm… No pareces humano –dijo fijándose en él.

Franky sonrió y le dijo:

–Tú tampoco estás mal…

–¡Jōzan! –exclamó la mujer.

_Jōzan = multiplicación_

De repente Franky se vio rodeado por un montón de réplicas de Tottem.

–¡¿Qué broma es esta?! –preguntó indignado.

–¿Nunca has oído hablar de las Akuma no mi? –dijeron todas las réplicas sonrientes.

–¿Así que Nueces de Belcebú? Tampoco te confíes, monada, yo tampoco soy "normal"…

–De eso ya me he percatado –dijeron las réplicas enviándole una patada en todas direcciones.

Franky cayó al suelo. Se quedó sentado con las manos apoyadas en el suelo. Escupió un escupitajo sangriento y se levantó.

–Espero divertirme contigo, monada.

–Lo mismo digo…

-O-

–Vaya, vaya… Nico Robin… –dijo Limbo sonriente–. ¿Sabes, preciosa? Eres muchísimo más guapa en persona.

Robin se mantuvo callada.

–Tienes un poder muy especial… Pero no creo que seas capaz de vencerme teniendo en cuenta de que mi poder no puede ser vencido por una paramecia.

Robin se estremeció al oír esas palabras. Ese hombre tenía razón, una logia no podía ser vencida por una paramecia.

–No te lo voy a poner fácil con las capacidades que obtuve de la Kūki kūki no mi...

_Kūki = aire_

Robin decidió no escuchar más a ese cretino y entrar en acción:

–¡NUEVE FLEUR!

Nueve brazos brotaron del cuerpo de Limbo.

–¡TWIST!

Los brazos se dispusieron a retorcer al contrincante, pero sin embargo no hicieron efecto alguno, lo traspasaron.

Robin quedó soprendida ante lo que habían visto sus ojos.

"Si no puedo atacarle –se dijo–, no seré capaz de derrotarle".

Limbo sonrió.

–¿Aún crees que puedes vencerme?

Robin no contestó y se puso en guardia.

-O-

Sanji y Usopp llevaban un buen rato caminando y aún no se habían encontrado con nadie.

–Usopp… Esto está muerto… –dijo Sanji con aburrimiento...

–Eso es porque todo el mundo debe de haber huido al ver al gran Usopp-sama, no debes preocuparte, Sanji.

–No estoy preocupado, ¡estoy aburrido!

De repente un escuadrón de marines corrió hacia ellos.

–Por fin un poco de diversión –dijo Sanji sonriente mientras se encendía un cigarro.

–Sanji-kun… –dijo Usopp tembloroso–, son muchos.

–Tranquilo, ¡podemos con ellos!

Sanji se abalanzó contra los marines.

–¡QUASI! ¡QUEUE! ¡COLLIER SHOT!

Usopp se quedó atrás.

"–Veo que Sanji-kun puede arreglárselas sin mi… –pensó sonriente".

Sanji no tardó en acabar con todos.

–Oi, Usopp… –le dijo mientras le hacía un gesto para que se acercara.

Usopp obedeció arrastrando los pies.

–¿No te parece muy extraño? –le dijo susurrando.

–¿El qué? –le preguntó Usopp.

–Pues que los que custodian este lugar sean simples reclutas…

–Bueno… –dijo Usopp rascándose la cabeza–, la verdad es que no me sorprende. Muchos de los que custodiaban Enies Lobby eran simples marines…

–Esto es distinto, Usopp, aquí hay que andar con cuidado… ya que es muy probable que en cualquier momento nos puedan tender una trampa.

Sanji empezó a caminar y Usopp lo siguió.

-O-

Zoro y Nami caminaban a buen paso.

–Nami… –empezó el espadachín–, me está empezando a doler la espalda…

–¡¿Me estás llamando gorda?!

–No, sólo es que siento molestias en la espalda.

–¿Molestias? Pero si te pasas el día entero levantando peso… ¿Puedes explicarme como una delicada muñequita como yo puede causarte molestias?

–No es por el peso… –gruñó Zoro.

–¿Entonces?

–¡Es que siempre ando haciendo lo que me mandas!

–Mentiroso…

–¡¿Mentiroso?! ¡Pero si es verdad!

Nami asintió y dijo:

–¡Qué va a ser verdad! ¡Nunca me obedeces! ¡Zoro, a ti hay que repetirte las cosas cien veces para que luego te quedes dormido en la cubierta del Sunny!

Nami tenía agarrado el cuello de Zoro con las manos y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas en su abdomen. Zoro se limitaba a cargarla por detrás, poniendo las manos debajo del trasero de Nami para que no se callera.

Justo en ese momento Zoro se hartó de ella y dejó de sujetarla.

–¡Zoro! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Zoro la ignoró y le agarró las manos y las separó de su cuello. La mantuvo agarrada de una mano en alto y la miró fijamente desafiante, luego le dijo:

–Así que nunca te hago caso, ¿eh?

Nami frunció el entrecejo.

–¡¿Me puedes decir, Nami, qué coño he estado haciendo todo este rato?!

Nami enrojeció de rabia.

"El estúpido de Zoro tiene razón… –pensó muy a su pesar".

–¿Y bien? ¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

Nami no respondió.

–¿No vas a responder?

Nami siguió sin responder.

–Entonces voy a darte la razón –dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

La dejó en el suelo bruscamente y añadió:

–Dices que nunca te hago caso… Bien, ahora voy a pasar de ti y voy a hacer lo que me viene en gana… ¡Ir caminando sin cargar a nadie más que a mis katanas, ¿te parece?!

–¡Zoro! –dijo Nami enfurruñada–, ¡te has pasado!

–¿Qué me he pasado? –dijo burlándose–. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿La señorita no puede caminar?

–Este suelo es muy extraño. Es como arena, me estoy hundiendo…

–¡¿Pero qué paranoia es esa?! Yo he estado caminando todo el rato y no sentía ninguna sensación extraña de hundimiento.

Los pies de Zoro empezaron a hundirse.

–¡Me cago en…! –exclamó Zoro–. ¡Son arenas movedizas!

–¡Perfecto el listillo nos ha metido en arenas movedizas!

Nami miró a su alrededor.

–¡Y por si fuera poco nos ha perdido!

–¡¿No te encargabas tú de guiarme?!

–¡¿Cómo iba guiarte en un sendero recto?!

Zoro no dijo nada, se limitó a mascullar blasfemias.

–Zoro… dejemos de discutir y salgamos de aquí…

-O-

Luffy paseaba contento con las manos en el cogote levantando mucho los pies y tarareando una musiquilla peculiar.

De repente una voz pronunció su nombre:

–¡Mugiwara-no-Luffy!

Luffy se giró y quedó muy sorprendido al ver quien lo había llamado.

–¡Moria!

–¡Kishishishishi! Cuanto tiempo, Mugiwara...

Luffy ignoró su tono burlesco y se fijó en que estaba esposado en un poste.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te ha pateado el trasero algún pirata y te ha atado como a un perro?

–No… –dijo con seriedad–. Me han traicionado.

–¿Traicionado?

–Así es, he sido atado por Boa Hancock, una compañera Shichibukai. Al parecer Sengoku está interesado en quitarme el título… y no sólo eso… Creo que quieren exterminarme como a todos los demás.

"No lo entiendo… Robin ha dicho que los Shichibukais están metidos en esto… ¿Por qué van a exterminar a uno de ellos –pensó Luffy".

–¿No piensas desatarme?

–¿Desatarte? ¿A ti? ¿Es una broma?

–Mmm... supongo que es razonable que no quieras hacerlo… Está bien Mugiwara.

–¡¿No piensas rogar?! –preguntó Luffy muy sorprendido.

Moria negó con la cabeza.

–Eres un tipo muy raro…

Los dos se estuvieron mirando a los ojos unos segundos.

–¡MUGIWARA! ¡DESÁTAME, POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR TE LO RUEGO! ¡Esa bruja no tiene intención de volver y si esto sigue así no podré convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas! –dijo casi en un llanto.

–Ya decía yo… ¡Pues ahora no me apetece.

La mandíbula de Moria cayó al suelo y sus ojos se tornaron blancos.

–Mugiwara… –dijo intentando calmarse–. ¿Qué deseas a cambio?

–Nada, la verdad es que es divertido verte atado.

–Insisto… ¿Qué deseas?

–No quiero tu dinero…

–Nadie está hablando de dinero.

–Entonces… ¡¿Puedo pedirte lo que quiera?!

–Lo que quieras… Una mujer, un barco…. Lo que quieras….

–¡Carne!

–¿Carne?

–Sí, carne. Quince quilos… ¡Qué digo… Cincuenta quilos….! ¡Tampoco! ¡CIEN QUILOS DE CARNEEE!

-O-

–¡CIEN QUILOS DE CARNEEE!

El grito no pasó desapercibido y pudo oírse en todo Hell Pirate Park. Al parecer alguien reconoció esa voz aguda y alegre:

–Esa voz… ¡Luffy!


	4. ¡Encontar a Luffy! Ace conoce a Jaka

–_¡CIEN QUILOS DE CARNEEE!_

_ El grito no pasó desapercibido y pudo oírse en todo Hell Pirate Park. Al parecer alguien reconoció esa voz aguda y alegre:_

_ –Esa voz… ¡Luffy!_

Capítulo 4

Un joven, que no llevaba más que sus bermudas y su sombrero, caminaba a paso despreocupado por la gran explanada de Hell Pirate Park. Hacía un buen rato que había perdido de vista a su tripulación. Aún no se había parado a pelear con nadie puesto a que nadie se había percatado de su presencia. A su alrededor se habían iniciado un montón de duelos y batallas. Iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero de repente un grito le hizo prestar atención:

–¡CIEN QUILOS DE CARNEEE!

–Esa voz… ¡Luffy!

Miró a su alrededor en busca del dueño de la voz, pero no encontró a quien buscaba.

"¿Qué hará él aquí? –se preguntó–. Lo mejor será que encuentre a ese imbécil antes de que le pase nada. Sigo sin entender como alguien como Luffy ha venido a parar aquí. ¡Debo encontrarle y sacarle de aquí!".

El joven se puso a correr en dirección a la supuesta proveniencia de la voz.

–¡Ace-chan!

De repente paró en seco al oír su nombre.

–¿?

–¡Ace-chan! –repitió.

Ace se giró y quedó muy boquiabierto.

"¡¿Pero qué?! –pensó al girarse".

–¡Ace!

–No puede ser… –dijo con los ojos ardientes.

–¡Ace, me pararía a hablar contigo… ¡y a darte una colleja por ir sin camiseta!

–¿Cómo puedes estar tú aquí…?

–¡Ace tienes que encontrar a Luffy!

Una mujer gorda y peli-roja estaba atada a un poste. Tenía la ceja partida y cara de cansancio.

–Ace… encuéntralo.

–¡Dadan! ¡¿Qué… qué haces tú aquí?! ¡Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo!

–Ace déjate de formalismos y encuéntralo. He oído decir a unos marines que ha entrado. El inconsciente ese… –se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro–. No le he visto, espero que todo ande bien. Y tú… ¡mírate! ¡Estás fantástico!

Ace no dijo nada. La miró a los ojos y, como si fuera una película, su infancia se paseó por su mente: aquellas palizas, aquellas riñas… pero también todos los buenos momentos…

–Sé que debe ser rarísimo para ti encontrarme en este lugar, pero debes entender que no hay tiempo que perder, ¿comprendes? Esto no es como el Grand Line… esto es distinto… Tampoco tiene nada que ver con Impel Down. ¡Debes sacar a Luffy de este infierno y salir tú también.

–Pero Dadan, ¿y tú…?

–Yo estaré bien… –dijo sonriendo.

Un escuadrón de marines vio a Ace hablando con Dadan y corrieron hacia él.

–¡ACE, CORRE! ¡CORRE, ACE! ¡Ya nos veremos!

Ace se volvió.

–¡HE DICHO QUE CORRAS!

Ace se quedó mirando unos segundos a la que había sido su madre adoptiva y de repente pensó en Luffy. No dudó más y enseguida se puso a correr. Una vez ya había desaparecido Dadan del horizonte se paró y atacó a los marines. Evidentemente, fue pan comido despejar la zona.

"Dadan… esto es muy fuerte. ¿Qué probabilidad había de encontrármela…? ¡Y aún más! ¿Qué probabilidad había de encontrármela en un lugar como este…?".

Ace caminaba a paso lento. Ya llevaba tres horribles días caminando por la inmensa explanada de Hell Pirate Park. Había preferido ir por la zona no-caótica, ya que el resto se encontraba lleno de bestias salvajes correteando, de duelos intensos y de esclavos atados a postes. Estaba harto y agotado. De repente se acordó del rostro de Marco, su nakama, y justo después visualizó la última vez que lo vió:

_Flashback:_

–_¡Marco! ¡¿Se puede saber dónde estamos?!_

–_Tranquilízate, Ace –dijo con su tono lento y suave habitual._

–_¡¿Que me tranquilice?!_

_Marco asinitó._

–_Te explico… Nos encontramos en Hell Pirate Park…_

–_¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero… ¿qué es esto?_

–_Un campo de exterminio…_

–_¿De exterminio? ¿Y cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?_

–_Los timones no respondían…_

_Ace respiró hondo y se calmó:_

–_No sé tú, pero yo preferiría no morir en un lugar como este._

–_Nadie quiere morir en un lugar como este. Debemos llegar a ese edificio que se ve allí al fondo y parar todo esto…_

_Ace empezó a caminar con decisión._

–_¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Marco._

–_A tomar partido._

_Ace se volvió y Marco le sonrió. Luego le hizo un gesto para que siguiera adelante._

"Debo llegar hasta ese edificio… Llevo tres días caminando, ahora me encuentro con Dadan y me dice que Luffy… ¡Mierda! ¡Luffy! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Luffy!".

Ace corría, debía encontrar a Luffy, ahora esa era su prioridad ante todo.

-O-

–¡¿Cien quilos de carne?!

Luffy asintió sonriente.

–Bien, si eso es lo que deseas… ¡Ahora desátame!

–¡De acuerdo!

Luffy fue directo a sus manos, pero se encontró con un inconveniente.

–Esto… Moria…

–¡Dime!

–Esto son grilletes, no puedo sacártelos… La verdad es que me apetecían mucho esos cien quilos de carne… Bueeeno… otra vez será… –dijo poniendo morritos.

–¡Mugiwara!

Luffy se sobresaltó.

–Tierna… rojita… jugosa… sabrosa…

A Luffy se le hizo la boca agua.

–Así será tu carne si consigues quitarme los grilletes.

–Caaarne… –dijo con la lengua fuera.

–¡Mugiwara! ¡No sueñes despierto! –dijo golpeándole la cabeza con una corta pierna puesto a que no podía darle con la mano–. Escucha… si tú no eres capaz de cortar los grilletes…

–¡¿QUÉ NO SOY CAPAZ?! –dijo Luffy sacando humo por las orejas.

–Claro que no… –dijo Moria intentando provocarlo.

Luffy se abalanzó sobre los grilletes.

–Lo hubiera hecho yo mismo… –empezó Moria.

Luffy los empezó a morder, a estirar, a golpear y de repente se sintió muy débil y tuvo que sentar en el suelo.

–¡Kishishishi! ¡…si no fuera porque son de kairoseki! –dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

Luffy se recuperó rápidamente.

–¡ESO SE AVISA, CABRONAAAZO! –dijo levantando el puño.

–Tierna… rojita… jugosa… sabrosa…

Luffy bajó el brazo y se lamió los labios.

–¿Lo habías olvidado, Mugiwara?

Luffy respiró hondo.

–¡¿Y cómo pretendes que te saque los grilletes si no puedo tocarlos?!

–Deberás encontrar a alguien que sí pueda… –dijo Moria levantando las cejas.

–Uf… Zoro podría pero no tengo ni idea de dónde encontrarlo…

–¡No digas eso y encuéntralo!

–Aunque… ahora que lo pienso… no tengo tan claro que pueda cortarlo… Yo confío en él, pero claro nunca se sabe… ¡Jajajajaja! Me estoy acordando de cuando fuimos a…

–¡Mugiwara eres un plasta, céntrate! ¿De verdad no sabes de nadie que pueda cortarlos?

–No lo sé… –dijo Luffy rascándose la cabeza.

–Madre mía… –dijo Moria negando–, este chico es un caso perdido…

–¿Decías algo? –preguntó Luffy despistado.

–Nada, nada…

Moria miró el horizonte y divisó la prisión.

–¿Ves ese lugar? –dijo señalando con la pie.

–¿El edificio ese pequeñiiitooo, pequeñiiitooo?

–Ese.

–¿Eso no es la prisión?

Moria asintió.

–Me pregunto cómo cabrá tanta gente en un lugar tan pequeñito…

Moria suspiró.

–Supongo que a los gordos como tú no les dejarán entrar –dijo Luffy riendo.

Moria se puso serio.

–Mugiwaaaraaa…. Te la estás ganaaandooo… –dijo con paciencia–. ¡La prisión no es pequeña, pero como estamos muy lejos, se ve pequeña…

–Aaah… Espera… Llegar… prisión… ¡Mierda, lo había olvidado de lo que dijo Robin sobre ello! ¡Mi único objetivo era llegar a la prisión!

Luffy se preparó para salir pitando, pero Gecko Moria le hizo la zancadilla.

–¡No intentes detenerme! –dijo Luffy desde el suelo con irritación.

–No intento detenerte… Yo mismo te he pedido también que vayas a la prisión…

–No te entiendo… Primero: "¡Mugiwara, sácame los grilletes!", luego: "Mugiwara, encuentra a alguien que me saque los grilletes" i ahora: "Mugiwara ve a la prisión"… A ti no hay quien te entienda…

–¡Escúchame primero! –le gritó Moria casi al borde del infarto.

–No hace falta que grites… –le dijo Luffy en voz alta–, que los que están sordos son Zoro y mi abuelo, no yo…

–¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ Y ATIENDE!

–De acuerdo… de acuerdo…

–Bien… –dijo Moria aclarándose la garganta–, debes ir a la prisión…

–Ajá…

–Encontrar a alguien…

–Entiendo…

–…para que me saque los grilletes…

–¡Por supuesto!

Luffy echó a correr.

–¡MUGIWARA!

Moria lo llamó por última vez. Luffy se volvió.

–No tardes…

–¡No lo haré! –dijo Luffy saludando como un marine.

Moria vio cómo el chico del Sombrero de Paja se alejaba a gran velocidad.

–Parece que ha funcionado –dijo una voz que surgía de detrás del Shichibukai.

Un hombre alto y delgado, de cabellos rubios que llevaba una hortera chaqueta de plumas rosas salió de su escondite.

–Sí, todo ha ido a la perfección… Oye Doflamingo… ¿podrías quitarme los grilletes? Verás eso de encadenarme con kairosequi real…

–¡Fuffuffufffu! ¿Pretendes que te libere?

–¿?

–No, Moria… Vas a quedarte aquí a disfrutar de todo este panorama… Yo iré a la prisión y me encargaré de que Sombrero de Paja sea bien recibido… –dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Donquixote Doflamingo empezó a andar con sus peculiares formas de grandes zancadas y de espalda encorvada.

–¡Eres un bastardo Doflamingo!

–¡Fuffuffuffuffu! ¿Un bastardo? ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor? ¡Fuffuffuffuffu!

–Te vas a enterar cuando me libere…

–¡Fuffuffuffuffu! ¡Si es que te liberas!

Moria dejó escapar un gruñido de rabia

–Nunca entenderé como alguien como tú puede formar parte de los Ouka Shichibukai… –dijo Doflamingo negando con la cabeza.

–Pienso liberarme… –dijo con convicción.

–¿Tanto confías en ti mismo?

Dijo Doflamingo dándole ya la espalda y encaminándose hacia la prisión.

–La verdad es que ya no tanto… ahora confío en él…

Doflamingo negó con la cabeza pero no se volvió, se limitó a seguir su camino.

"Sombrero de Paja es un tipo persistente, nada más –pensó Doflamingo".

-O-

Ace corría a toda velocidad por la explanada. De repente algo hizo que se parara en seco.

Justo delante de él había una chica de rodillas. Tenía a un hombre apoyado en su falda y le acariciaba la frente mientras lloraba. Ace se acercó sigilosamente, pero fue visto por la chica. Ace no sabía qué hacer, así que le preguntó:

–¿Todo bien?

La chica lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No respondió, se limitó a mirarlo y luego volvió a acariciar la frente del hombre que yacía en el suelo lleno de sangre.

Ace se sintió estúpido, era evidente que aquél hombre estaba muerto.

–Mi más sentido pésame… –dijo torpemente.

La chica se secó las lágrimas. Cogió la cabeza del cadáver con suavidad y la dejó con delicadeza en el suelo. Se levantó y se ató una extraña banda en la frente.

–¿Quién eres? –le preguntó de forma hostil.

–¿Quién eres tú? –contrarrestó Ace.

La chica vaciló unos segundos y contestó:

–Gok… Jaka Z. Gok… ¿y tú, forastero?

"¿Forastero? ¿Cómo que forastero? Ni que estuviéramos en una isla de veraneo" –pensó Ace.

–¿Y bien, vas a decirme cómo te llamas o no? –preguntó impaciente.

–Claro… Me llamo Ace, Portgas D. Ace.

–Portgas D. Ace... vaya….

Ace frunció el entrecejo, pero no le dio más importancia al comentario de Gok porque algo le tenía más intrigado:

–¿Qué ha sido eso de forastero?

–Eres un forastero, no te he visto durante estos días por aquí.

–¿Estos días? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

–Hará cosa de unos siete días…

–¡¿Siete días?!

La chica asintió.

–Y… ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

–Iba prisionera en uno de los buques de la Marina.

–Entiendo… y... ¿él? –preguntó Ace señalando al hombre muerto con un golpe de cabeza.

–¿Él? Él era mi nakama… lo ha matado uno de los almirantes.

–Vaya… perdona que te cambie de tema pero…

–No sólo era mi nakama, sino que además era mi sensei…

–¿Has visto a un tipo…?

–…él me lo enseñó todo. ¡Todo! Se hizo cargo de mí cuando era pequeña…

–Comprendo tu dolor pero debo encontrar a…

–¡Y el capullo de Kizaru se lo ha cargado! ¡Así por las buenas! Estoy sola y…

Ace suspiró.

–Oye entiendo que estés triste, parece que es una pérdida muy grande. Y en cuanto a lo de estar sola… puedes unirte a mí en la búsqueda de mi hermano, ¿te parece?

–¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrar a tu hermano? –dijo Jaka secándose las lágrimas.

–¡No es eso! –dijo Ace enojado.

–¿Entonces?

–Como has dicho eso de que estabas sola... he pensado que te gustaría acompañarme.

–¿Acompañarte? ¿A ti? ¿Y por qué debería ir con un tío como tú por ahí?

–¡Oi, que sólo lo hacía por ti! ¡Pero tú a lo tuyo…!

Jaka se echó a llorar.

–Oh, vaya… –dijo Ace avergonzado mientras se frotaba la cabeza–. Lo siento… esto… Jaka… ¿Te he enojado?

–¡Nada de eso! Es que… –miró a su sensei–, es sólo… es que no podré enterrar a Kaln sensei…

–Está bien, buscaremos a mi hermano y encontraremos un lugar para enterrar a tu sensei.

Jaka asintió y le preguntó:

–¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

–¿Mi hermano? Mi hermano se llama Luffy…

–¡¿Luffy?! ¡¿Monkey D. Luffy?!

–Sí… ¿por qué?

–Monkey. D. Luffy…

–Oi, ¿qué ocurre?

–Monkey D. Luffy... ¿Es Monkey D. Luffy tu hermano?

–Así es…

–Entonces… Sabo…

–¡Sabo! ¡¿QUÉ SABES SOBRE SABO?!

–Sabo…

_Nota: Jaka Gok, su sensei y sus nakamas son personajes inventados por mi. Todos ellos forman parte de una tripulación inventada también por mi. Estos personajes aparecerán a lo largo de la historia. ¡Gracias por vuestro tiempo!_


	5. ¡Los Mugiwara en peligro!

–_Monkey D. Luffy... ¿Es Monkey D. Luffy tu hermano?_

_ –Así es…_

_ –Entonces… Sabo…_

_ –¡Sabo! ¡¿QUÉ SABES SOBRE SABO?!_

_ –Sabo…_

Capítulo 5

Brook y Chopper yacían en el suelo.

De repente Brook despertó.

"Qué extraño… recuerdo perfectamente que el tipo ese nos disparó. Sin embargo… estoy vivo".

Brook se incorporó y se palpó.

–Oi, Chopper…

Brook miró a su nakama. Éste estaba con la mirada perdida y la lengua fuera.

–¡Chopper! –gritó Brook desenfrenado.

–Maldito seas Brook… –le susurró–, ¡échate!

–¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Yohohoho! ¡Estás vivo! –dijo gritando.

–Brook, en serio, échate…

–Es que claro… te he visto allí tumbadito sin dar señales de vida y he temido lo peor…

–Brook –dijo Chopper con lágrimas en los ojitos–, te lo ruego… échate.

–¿Echarme? ¿Echarme para qué?

-O-

Kagaze miraba el cielo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Sin duda soy el mejor guardián de Hell Pirate Park. No he necesitado para nada mi poder, les he podido con un simple disparo sin apuntar. Estoy ansioso por ver la cara de los chulos de Limbo y Tottem cuando se enteren de lo que he sido capaz… ¡He matado a dos de los tripulantes de los Sombrero de Paja de un balazo! ¡Qué heavy!".

_Heavy = fuerte_

-O-

–Brook… échate… debemos hacernos los muertos.

–¿Los muertos? ¡Yohohoho! –dijo riendo escandalosamente–, ¡pero doctor-san… SI YO YA ESTOY MUERTO! ¡Yohohoho!

Chopper se levantó ágilmente, se transformó en su forma humana y mientras agarraba el afro del incorporado esqueleto, gritó:

–¡Qué te eches, melón!

Y acto seguido le estampó la calavera contra el suelo para que quedara echado.

_Calavera = en referencia a la "cabeza" de Brook._

-O-

Kagaze se volvió al oír ruidos tras suyo, pero no vio más que a sus dos víctimas tal y como las había dejado. Se acercó a ellas lentamente y las observó de cerca.

Chopper y Brook mantuvieron la reparación mientras Kagaze los examinaba.

"Si hay alguien allí arriba… –pensó Brook acojonado–, que me perdone por mi pecados y todo eso, si quiere claro… ¡Pero aquello del 93 hay que perdonarlo! ¡Yo que sabía que las bragas que robé eran de Cyndi Lauper! ¡No lo sabía, lo juro! Y en cuanto a Laboon… ¡que lo proteja! ¡No quiero irme arriba aún… debo encontrarle antes de morir! ¡Hice una promesa!".

"Evaporación... Este proceso separa las mezclas de sólidos con líquidos. Al colocar la mezcla al fuego, se calienta el líquido y pasa a estado gaseoso y el sólido permanece en el fondo del recipiente... ¡Deseo que mi alma se evapore, como diría cualquier no-médico…! Aunque mi cuerpo se quede aquí quiero reencontrarme con Hiruluk… –pensó Chopper aguantando el llanto.

"Están muertos… –se dijo Kagaze a sí mismo".

Los dejó echados y empezó a andar.

"Por un momento he pensado que habían sobrevivido…".

-O-

Cuando Kagaze se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Chopper dijo en voz baja y sin moverse:

–¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

–Chopper…

Chopper se incorporó. Brook estaba tumbado boca arriba, su expresión era triste. Tenía una mano reposando sobre sus costillas y otra sobre su cráneo.

Suspiró y dijo:

–Por un momento pensé en que iba a morir. Pensé en Laboon, en las bragas de Cyndi Lauper… ¡hasta pensé que había algo allí arriba! Al principio estaba de acuerdo con tu plan… prefería quedarme echado haciéndome el muerto hasta que ese tipejo se marchara para que pudiéramos seguir nuestro camino…

–¿Qué intentas decirme?

–No podemos hacernos los muertos…

Brook se incorporó:

–¡Debemos luchar! ¡Al igual que nuestros nakama! Nakama… ¿entiendes el significado de esa palabra! Somos nakama… tú y yo, también Franky, Robin, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Zoro y por supuesto nuestro capitán… ¡Nakama, compañeros, AMIGOS! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí mientras ellos luchan por sobrevivir! ¡Tenemos una misión…!

–¡…PATEARLE EL TRASERO A TODO HELL PIRATE PARK!

–Bien dicho… Así que vayamos a por Kagaze y luego…

–¡Directos a la prisión!

Chopper y Brook se sonrieron. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se sentían realmente fuertes… ¡Muy fuertes! Sentían que podían con todo y el fenómeno que les hacía volverse a levantar era la confianza que habían depositado sus nakama y sobretodo Luffy en ellos. Ahora no podían decepcionar ni a su banda ni a su capitán.

-O-

–Oi… –dijo Franky con fastidio–, ¡deja de multiplicarte y lucha en serio!

Una de las réplicas de Tottem apareció por detrás y le golpeó la espalda.

–Mierda… –dijo Franky escupiendo sangre–, mi punto flaco…

–Venga cyborg… ¿no piensas hacerme frente?

Franky tomó aire.

–¡FRESH FIRE!

El fuego se extendió, pero a medida que rodeaba a Franky, las réplicas iban desapareciendo. El fuego no tardó en calmarse y las réplicas se unieron en una sola mujer.

–¿Fuego? ¿Te crees Portgas D. Ace? –se burló–. Debes entender que NADIE ha podido vencerme. Supongo que ya sabrás que todo usuario de las frutas tiene un punto flaco… Una vez le pillas el truco, ya es pan comido. El problema es que todos mis oponentes han tardado horas en comprender el verdadero truco de esta fruta… Deberías saber que soy muy poco paciente, así que… si no te das prisa… tendré que acabar contigo.

–¿Acabar conmigo? ¿Te crees el Rey de los Piratas? –contrarrestó Franky burlesco.

–Eres muy gallito… y a mí no me gustan los prepotentes…

–Te crees que he estado haciendo el idiota, ¿cierto? He observado todos tus movimientos… creo que más o menos lo tengo.

–¡Probemos!

Tottem volvió a crear sus réplicas y todas empezaron a golpear a Franky. El cyborg estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento.

"Mierda… si… si sigue… si sigue golpeándome de… de esta forma… me… me desmayaré".

Franky empezó a tener dificultades para respirar. Vio todas esas mujeres idénticas pateándole y golpeándole. Y de repente todo empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas… hasta que quedó echado con los ojos cerrados…

–Nadie puede soportar tantos golpes, ni siguiera un cyborg como tú. Muere en paz, cabrón.

Y tras eso Tottem le pateó la cara al inmóvil cuerpo de Franky y se marchó.

-O-

–Eres escurridiza… –sonrió Limbo.

Robin se mantenía en guardia todo el rato. Sabía que no podía golpearle, pero tenía que estar alerta y esquivar todos los movimientos de su oponente para salir viva del combate.

–Hemos estado muchísimo rato dando vueltas sin atacar… ¿A qué esperas monada?

–…

–¡Venga ya! ¿No te han dicho nunca que eres una sosa?

Limbo sonrió.

–Quizás te falta un poco de marcha… No te preocupes por si pierdes… el destino de las mujeres aquí en Hell Pirate Park es muuuy divertido… muchísimo más que el de los hombres… Porque las mujeres solo servís para una cosa…

–¡CIEN FLEUR!

Cien brazos brotaron del cuerpo de Limbo.

–¿Ya estamos otra vez? Que no funcionará…

–¡CRUTCH!

Esta vez Robin no había hecho brotar cien brazos con la esperanza de que su oponente, al estar sometido a más presión, no pudiera liberarse. Lo había hecho por rabia… esas palabras sonaban muy parecidas a las de Sakazuki en una ocasión…

_Flashback:_

_ Robin espiaba a su madre el día antes de su marcha. Olvia y el vice-almirante Sakazuki._

_ –Olvia… eres estúpida. Tienes un objetivo estúpido, vives en un lugar estúpido, tienes una hija estúpida, tuviste un marido estúpido…_

_ –¡No hables sobre eso! ¡Ni se te ocurra nombrarle!_

_ –¿Des de cuando las arqueólogas se casan con los marines? Es estúpido… Saul era un buen amigo de tu marido y por eso quiso protegerte de todo peligro. No creas que sois amigos. Las mujeres no tenéis amigos porque no servís para tener amigos. No servís para nada. En la Marina tenemos mujeres, estúpidas mujeres… –dijo en tono despectivo–. ¿Por qué crees que hay mujeres en la Marina?_

_ Olvia no dijo nada, sus ojos estaban húmedos._

_ –¿No lo sabes?_

_ –Las mujeres sois la mayor debilidad el hombre… la piedad, el deseo sexual… todo eso hace a los hombres estúpidos y torpes. ¡Por eso las mujeres sois estúpidas! En la Marina se os rifa como pescado… ¡Sois penosas! Sólo te digo que no sois más que el pescado… ¡No entiendo como alguien como él pudo dejar la Marina por un simple pescado! _

_ Eso último iba referido al padre de Robin. Tras esos Akainu dejó a la arqueóloga sola._

_ Nota: Actualmente Sakazuki es almirante._

–¡¿Te crees que por ser mujer voy a perder contra ti?! –Robin perdió los estribos, algo inusual en ella.

–Nada de eso… ¡A mí me da igual si eres hombre o mujer! Evidentemente… –dijo repasándola con expresión de perro sarnoso–, eres mujer… ¡Pero eres usuaria de una paramecia! Por tanto… no puedes vencerme. Considero que has visto muy poco sobre mi poder…

Limbo hizo una pausa.

–Me llaman Limbo por el Limbo del cielo: una extensión de aire inmensa entre las nubes y el paraíso. Mi poder no es una simple logia… Sí, soy de aire, pero puedo controlar el aire del ambiente y el tuyo propio…

Robin se sobresaltó al oír eso. ¿Podía ese hombre controlar el aire que se encontraba en constante movimiento por su cuerpo?

–¡Kyūshū! –exclamó Limbo.

_Kyūshū__ = absorción _

Robin empezó a sentir sensación de ahogo.

–Cómo decía… –dijo sonriente–, soy capaz de controlar el aire de mi oponente… vaya… el tuyo.

La piel de Robin estaba perdiendo color y las venas de las manos y las cercanas a los ojos se marcaban proporcionando a Limbo una imagen agónica.

–¿Qué te ocurre Nico Robin? ¿Necesitas ir a tomar el aire?

Tras estas palabras Limbo se carcajeó con ganas.

–No te preocupes… a las mujeres no las quieren muertas… Te llevarán con las demás y ya verás cuál es tu destino… Ahora… Nico Robin… duerme tranquila…

Los ojos de Robin se fueron cerrando suavemente a causa de la falta de aire. Se estaba desmayando. Los párpados le pesaban, pero aun así se quedaron un rato enmarcando la mirada de Limbo y más tarde su sonrisa malévola hasta que finalmente se cerraron y su mente cayó en manos del subconsciente.

-O-

–Estoy empezando a mosquearme… –dijo Sanji.

–Déjalo, Sanji, por mucho que busques a un oponente, no vas a encontrarlo. Esto está muerto, aquí no hay nadie.

–No sé si me repito pero…

–¡Sí, sí que te repites! ¡Te repites constantemente! ¡Llevas todo el rato igual: "Oi, Usopp, hay que ir con cuidado, ¿eh? Con mucho cuidado"! ¿Con cuidado? En serio, Sanji, no entiendo porque este lugar tiene esta fama de "súper-mega-híper peligroso".

–Usopp no seas fantasma que en cuanto lo viste te cagaste vivo…

–¿Creíste que estaba asustado? ¡El gran Usopp-sama no se asusta de nada! ¡DE NADA!

Usopp pisó un palito que había en el suelo. Este, al romperse, emitió un ligero chasquido.

–¡¿Qué ha sido eso Sanji-kun?!

–Con que no te asustabas de nada, ¿eh? –dijo el cocinero sonriente–. Ha sido un palito que has pisado… Relájate, Usopp.

Caminaron un rato más y de repente ante ellos apareció un edificio inmenso. Era un gran bloque de piedra con un par de ventanas con barrotes. La pared estaba rebozada de yeso, con una capa de pintura verde apio, que se caía a trozos. No había puerta, pero entre sus pies y el edificio, había un gran foso lleno de agua. En él había tiburones y tritones y junto a ellos reposaban cadáveres que flotaban sobre el agua. Al parecer los tiburones y los tritones custodiaban una puerta, la puerta de la prisión de Hell Pirate Park.

–Esto parece la prisión –dijo Sanji con tranquilidad mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

–¡MADRE MÍA! ¡SANJI-KUN MIRA ESO! –dijo señalando la "puerta".

–Parece que se entra por ahí…

–E… esto… Sanji…

–Dime, Usopp.

–¿No pretenderás que entremos, verdad?

–Claro que sí. Nuestro objetivo era la prisión, por tanto hay que entrar…

–Me parece que has interpretado mal las palabras de Robin y del capitán…

–Para nada, Usopp. Hay que entrar y crear caos aquí dentro. Esto es el cerebro de todo.

–Pero no creo que se refirieran…

–¡Deja de interpretar y atiende! Como la puerta y los bichos esos están intactos, es evidente que ninguno de los nuestros se ha pasado por aquí. Hay que pensar en cómo entrar…

–¿Y por qué no esperamos a que lleguen Luffy o Zoro?

–Porque esto es cosa nuestra. Apuesto a que ellos también se habrán topado con alguna dificultad como cualquier otro de nuestros nakama, ¿entiendes? La puerta es para nosotros. Hay que dejar vía libre para que los demás puedan entrar y nos podamos encontrar dentro.

–¿Y si nos damos un paseo y nos perdemos por el camino de la vida hasta que venga alguien? Luego hacemos como que acabamos de llegar y listos –dijo Usopp tratando de convencer a Sanji.

–¡Nada de eso, narizotas! Hay que trazar un plan… no soy como el descerebrado ese del marimo ni como Luffy… Hay que pensar en algo eficaz que no ponga en peligro nuestras vidas… –dijo señalando los cadáveres que flotaban.

–¡Sanji yo no quiero acabar así! ¡No quiero ser pasto para peces!

–¡Shhht! –Sanji le tapó la boca a Usopp–. Los hombres pez –dijo en voz baja–, podrían oírnos.

–Claro que podemos oíros…

Alguien apareció detrás de ellos. Sanji y Usopp se volvieron y contemplaron asustados a aquél tritón.

–Supongo que ya sabréis que los hombres pez no sólo se encuentran en el agua, ¿verdad?

Usopp tragó saliva y Sanji le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

–¿Qué clase de jueguecito es este? –preguntó Sanji señalando la charca.

El tritón se rio.

–Esto no es un jueguecito. Es una defensa contra cualquier humano. Si es un usuario morirá ahogado si no lo es… bueno… ya se sabe qué pasa si te enfrentas a un tritón… y más si lo haces bajo el agua. Somos seres superiores… –dijo mostrando su afilada dentadura.

Usopp se estremeció.

–Así que se trata de una muerte segura… –dijo Sanji mirando el charco.

–Exacto…

–Parece divertido… –dijo Sanji sonriente–, ¿jugamos con los pececitos estos, Usopp?

-O-

Zoro estaba de los nervios. Tenía que hacer algo. Respiró hondo y con gran dificultad, puesto a que el suelo era muy denso, consiguió levantar a Nami y cargársela otra vez a su espalda.

–¿Vas bien, Nami?

–Sí.

–Bien, quiero que me escuches –empezó el espadachín.

–¡¿Que te escuche?! ¡Mira que me ha ocurrido por fiarme de ti!

–¡Nami, atiende!

–¡Estoy harta de ti, Zoro! ¡A ver cuando te pierdo de vista!

–¡Haz el favor de escucharme, pija!

–¡¿Pija?!

–¡CÁLLATE O MORIREMOS!

Nami guardó silencio.

–Así, perfecto… –dijo Zoro suspirando–. Nami, debes ponerte de pie sobre mis hombros…

–¿Sobre tus hombros?

–Sí, hazlo.

–Me parece estúpido… pero como mandes.

Nami se subió a los hombros de Zoro y de repente empezaron a hundirse más deprisa.

–¡Zoro, esto es una mala idea!

–Nami, ¡salta!

–¿¡Que salte?!

–Salta y alcanzarás el suelo y podrás salir de las arenas movedizas.

–Si salto y me impulso te hundirás…

–Eso ahora no importa, tienes que saltar.

–Pero Zoro, tú…

–¡Te he dicho que saltes, Nami! –dijo apretándole los tobillos.

–No, Zoro… Si salto…

–¡NAMI, HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO! –le gritó Zoro nervioso–. ¡SALTA Y DÉJATE DE "ZORO, ZORO, ZORO"…!

–¿Por qué quieres que salte?

–¡Espera! Coge mis espadas…

Nami desenvainó las espadas y se las cargó entre el pecho y sus brazos.

–Bien, ahora deja de hacer el chorra y salta.

Nami miró el pelo del espadachín. Los pies de este ya no se veían. Respiró hondo. Sabía que si no se daba impulso caería de lleno en las arenas movedizas de nuevo, pero esta vez no podría salir… pero si se daba demasiado impulso, hundiría a Zoro.

–¡Nami, rápido!

Las arenas ya le llegaban a Zoro por las rodillas. Nami se impulsó y saltó. Cayó fuertemente contra el suelo y las espadas se desperdigaron. Fue rápidamente para recogerlas y luego se volvió hacia las arenas movedizas. A Zoro ya le llegaban por el pecho.

–Zoro…

–¡Corre, Nami!

–¡¿Qué corra?! ¡¿Tú estás loco?!

–Nami, no puedo perder más tiempo discutiendo contigo. Debes correr, ponte a salvo y yo en seguida me reuniré contigo…

–¿Y cómo pretendes salir de aquí?

–Mientras te decidías a saltar… yo he estado estudiando un poco las reacciones de estas arenas movedizas. Si me estreso, me tragan más rápidamente. Si me relajo, salgo fácilmente de ellas, ¿entiendes? Tu presencia no hace más que alterarme…

–¡Siempre dices lo mismo! ¡Nunca te has parado a pensar que tú siempre me molestas?!

–Nami debes irte para que sea capaz de relajarme…

–Con lo borde y con lo ansioso que estás por salir de aquí… dime, Zoro, ¿cómo pretendes relajarte?

–Llegando al nirvana…

–¿Al nirvana?

–Te lo explicaré, pero luego te marcharás, ¿de acuerdo?

Nami asintió.

–Es el estado máximo de tranquilidad. Es muy difícil llegar, así que...

–¿Ves esa cabaña? –le preguntó Nami a Zoro.

Zoro tenía los ojos cerrados porque estaba tratando de concentrarse. Abrió uno y le preguntó:

–¿Cuál?

–Esa.

Había cinco cabañas de madera puestas en fila un poco más allá de las arenas movedizas. Detrás de ellas, mucho más lejos, se encontraba la prisión.

–Te esperaré en esa cabaña, ¿de acuerdo?

Zoro asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

–¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará?

–No, pero voy a arriesgarme –dijo sonriendo sin abrir los ojos.

Nami decidió confiar en él y corrió hacia la cabaña.

"Ese estúpido de Zoro, siempre igual… como le pase algo…".

Una vez se encontró frente a las cabañas las examinó. Todas estaban abiertas y vacías. Las luces estaban apagadas. Nami entró en la más cercana a la prisión, que era en la que le había dicho a Zoro que se encontraría. Encendió las luces y descorrió las cortinas. Dejó las espadas de Zoro en un rincón, al lado de la chimenea y registró todos los armaritos y los cajones de la cabaña. De repente las luces de la cocina se encendieron solas y una voz surgió de dentro:

–¿Qué buscas, monada?


	6. La leyenda de los triunfadores

_De repente las luces de la cocina se encendieron solas y una voz surgió de dentro:_

_ –¿Qué buscas, monada?_

Capítulo 6

–¿Sabo? ¿De qué me hablas?

–¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Has nombrado a Sabo!

–¿Sabo? Ni idea…

–¡Venga ya! ¡¿Qué sabes sobre él?!

–Sabo…

–¡Sí, Sabo! ¡Ahora no me digas que no tienes ni idea!

–Sabo… él…

–¿¡Él?!

Los nervios siempre le habían podido a Ace, mucho antes de que le salieran los dientes, pero aquella ocasión era diferente. El nombre de su hermano había despertado en él un sentimiento extraño entre la cólera y la inquietud.

–Él está aquí…

–¡Estás loca!

Ace agarró la camiseta de algodón negra que llevaba Jaka y la levantó haciendo que sus pies se separasen del suelo.

–¡Estás loca! ¡Sabo está muerto! ¡Murió! ¡ESTÁ MUERTO!

–Ace… déjame…

–¡Ni se te ocurra burlarte de mí! ¡Sabo está muerto! ¡Murió cuando éramos críos!

–Sabo va a ser un triunfador…

–¡¿Un qué?! Oye, Monada… ¡no me vaciles y déjate de bromas de mal gusto!

–Suéltame…

La respiración de Ace cada vez era más rápida. Suspiró y la soltó.

–Lo siento… no era mi intención ponerme así… Es que lo de Sabo... ese tema… digamos que nunca ha terminado de cerrarse y ahora me vienes tú con que está aquí y… Entiendo que haya rumores pero no hagas caso… Te habrás confundido, Sabo murió.

–¡Sabo será un triunfador! ¡Yo creó en él! A diferencia de su hermano…

–¡PARA YA DE DECIR SANDECES! ¡Yo creía en mi hermano! ¡Además… ¿qué cojones es todo eso de "Sabo será un triunfador, Sabo será un triunfador"… En serio… ¡¿de qué coño me hablas?!

–De la leyenda de los triunfadores.

–No estoy de humor para cuentos de castillos y dragones…

–No es nada de eso… –dijo Jaka molesta.

–Explícate pero te advierto que a la mínima… Vaya… ¡que no te burles de mí! ¡Ni se te ocurra nombrar a Sabo!

–¿Vas a atender?

Ace suspiró y asintió.

–La leyenda de los triunfadores va ligada a este lugar… Hell Pirate Park. Esto es un campo de exterminación…

–Ahórrate la explicación, ya la he oído –cortó Ace fríamente.

Jaka no se molestó por el comentario y prosiguió:

–El Gobierno y los demás ya tenían planeado este lugar des de hace mucho tiempo y da la casualidad que los antepasados de los nativos de mi villa habían predicho que hace siete días, justo cuando vine a parar aquí, se desencadenaría una gran matanza. ¡Esto estaba predicho!

–Simples casualidades de la vida… –dijo Ace con retintín.

–Eres muy tozudo, Ace… Escucha y déjate de comentarios despectivos… –le dijo Jaka–. La leyenda de los triunfadores lo que viene a contarnos es que de esta matanza saldrán vivos quince elegidos, los quince triunfadores, más conocidos como los triunfadores.

–Vaya chorrada…

–Tengo un pálpito, Ace…

Ella le cogió la mano y la posó sobre su corazón. Ace al notar el pecho femenino de Jaka se sonrojó.

–Sabo va a ser un triunfador.

Ace se enojó y apartó la mano violentamente.

–¡Para de decir esas cosas! ¡Vas a hacer que me estalle la cabeza!

–Pero… Ace… es cierto… ¡Él está aquí! Bueno… allí… –dijo señalando la prisión.

–Mira, ¿sabes qué? –dijo Ace con fastidio–, yo tengo prisa… ¡me voy a buscar a mi hermano! ¡A mi hermano Luffy! ¡Luffy! ¡El que sí está vivo! Yo de ti saldría de aquí cagando leches… Lleva a tu sensei hasta la costa y búscate la vida…. ¡bruja!

Ace se encaminó hacia la prisión. Jaka se cargó a su sensei sobre el hombro y le siguió. Ace se volvió y se quedó sorprendido por su fuerza, pero no tardó en reaccionar con malas formas:

–¡No me sigas, lianta!

–Yo voy a la prisión…

–¡¿A qué?! –dijo Ace, pero no esperó a la respuesta–: ¡Bueno… la verdad es que no me importa! ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana!

Ace se volvió a encaminar hacia la prisión.

–¿Tú también vas a salvar a Sabo?

Ace esta vez no se volvió. Se limitó a resoplar y a seguir con su camino.

–Dime… Ace… ¿Por qué vas a la prisión si crees que Sabo está muerto?

Ace suspiró con la intención de calmarse, pero no era capaz ya que todo ese tema de Sabo le superaba.

–Es que mi encuentro contigo me ha desorientado… Yo iba en busca de Luffy… he oído su voz provenía de por allí cerca… así que he supuesto que estará haciendo el memo alrededor de la prisión…

Jaka le sonrió.

–¡No sé por qué me pongo a hablar aquí de mi vida! ¡Vete!

–De eso nada… ¡yo me voy a ver a Sabo!

"Esta está loca… ¡LOCA! Da igual… que me siga si quiere, ya se marchará".

Ace y Jaka se encaminaron hacia la prisión. Uno con la voluntad de encontrarse con su hermano y la otra con la intención de encontrarse con un viejo amigo muy especial.

-O-

Marco había decidido ir por su cuenta dejando a su capitán y al resto de la banda en la orilla de Hell Pirate Park. Quería ir a la prisión para encontrarse con Ace, estaba convencido de que se dirigía a ese lugar.

–¡Akagami!

Marco vio pasar al pelirrojo justo a su lado y no dudó en llamarlo.

–Marco… ¿qué haces tú aquí?

–Al parecer todos hemos venido a parar al mismo lugar –dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

–Sí… eso parece… Oye… ¿y Ace?

–¿Ace? Ace se ha marchado a tomar partido. Es un tipo muy inquieto no puede estarse quieto mientras el caos le rodea…

–Bueno… ¿y tu capitán? ¿Qué hay de Shirohige?

–Está en la costa.

–En la costa… qué extraño que no haya querido destruirlo todo –dijo Shanks en tono burlesco.

Marco le sonrió.

–Oi… ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí?

–Unos… tres días –contestó Marco pensativo–. ¿Y tú? ¿Acabas de llegar?

–¡Jajajaja! Para nada… Llevo aquí hará cosa de una semana.

–¡¿Una semana?! ¡¿Y ya has aguantado una semana?! ¡¿No te han cogido?!

Shanks negó con la cabeza.

–Los gilipollas esos no están al loro… si vigilas detrás de tu espalda no puede pasarte nada… Por cierto, Marco… ¿vas a la prisión?

–Sí, ¿y tú?

–También… he oído algo sobre unos triunfadores o algo así…

–¿Triunfadores?

–Sí, algo muy raro… sea lo que sea, si queremos sobrevivir a esta masacre, debemos llegar a la prisión.

–Entonces no sé por qué nos paramos aquí a hablar –dijo Marco sonriente.

–Tienes razón.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia la prisión con paso decidido.

-O-

Luffy corría por la explanada de Hell Pirate Park.

"Si salvo a la cebolla obesa me dará cien quilos de carne… ¡debo darme prisa no sea que aparezca algún listillo por donde Moria y se gane los cien quilos de carne!".

Luffy paró en seco al encontrarse delante de la prisión.

"Pues no era tan pequeñiiita…".

Se encontraba justo delante de la puerta trasera. No había nadie así que decidió llamar a la robusta puerta de madera con decoraciones de hierro con los nudillos. Nadie respondió.

–¡Eooo! –gritó–, ¡¿hay alguien en caaasaa?!

Alguien apareció por detrás bostezando.

–¡Oi, chico!

Luffy se volvió. Delante suyo había un hombre muy grande y fuerte con expresión molesta.

–¡Sí, tú, el del Sombrero de Paja! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¡Quiero entrar en la prisión! ¿Eres tú el que vende las entradas?

–No… ¡yo soy el que vigila la puerta principal de Hell Pirate Park! ¿A qué suena bien? No cabe duda de que soy un tipo importante…

Luffy arrugó las cejas mientras leía el cartel que se encontraba encima de la puerta.

–Oi, tío… me parece que te equivocas… –dijo Luffy señalando el cartel–, ahí pone que esto es la… –entornó los ojos para leer, con gran dificultad, claro–: "Pueeertaaa traaaseeeraaa". ¡Aquí pone puerta trasera, no puerta principal!

–¡¿Qué?!

El hombre leyó el cartel y exclamó:

–¡Ese maldito gyojin! ¡Cabrón…! ¡Me habrá cambiado el cartel!

Luffy se acercó al cartel e intentó arrancarlo.

–No creo que te lo haya cambiado… esto está anclado a la pared…

–¿Entonces? ¿Cómo se explica que yo esté vigilando la puerta trasera pensando que es la principal?

–Porque te habrá timado… es fácil timar a alguien si tiene facilidad para perderse… ¿tú te pierdes fácilmente?

–Yo… pues la verdad es que sí…

–¡Jajajaja! ¡Igualito que Zoro! ¡A Usopp, a Chopper y a mí nos encanta timarlo para que se pierda por el barco!

–¡Eso es de mal nakama!

El vigilante de la puerta le dio una buena colleja a Luffy.

–¡Eso ha dolido! –dijo Luffy quitándose el sombrero para frotarse la cabeza.

–Espera se me está olvidando algo… –dijo pensativo.

–¿El qué?

–¡Ah, sí! Encarcelar a todo aquél que se encuentre en la prisión… esto… antes… ¿podrías rellenarme este formulario?

El hombre le pasó una carpeta que sujetaba un folio y le pasó un bolígrafo.

–Estooo… yo no sé leer muy bien…

–¡Dame!

El hombre le arrancó de las manos el formulario y se dispuso a leerlo:

–¿Nombre?

–Monkey D. Luffy.

–¿Monkey se escribe M-O-N-K-E-Y?

–Supongo…

–Bien… ¡Menuda mierda!

El hombre dejó caer el bolígrafo al suelo con una expresión de fastidio.

–Oi… ¿no tendrás un boli que pinte, verdad?

Luffy negó con la cabeza.

–Bueno, no importa creo que tengo otro.

El hombre se revolvió los bolsillos y encontró otro bolígrafo.

–Prosigamos…

–¡Oi! –le cortó Luffy.

–¿?

–Yo te he dicho como me llamo… ¡Ahora dime cómo te llamas tú!

–Me llamo Bruce.

–¡Mucho gusto, Bruce! –dijo Luffy extendiéndole la mano.

Este le correspondió con un semblante estúpido y de repente reaccionó.

–¡¿Qué estamos haciendo?! Centrémonos…

"Ahora este querrá pelea… –pensó Luffy".

Pero para la sorpresa de Luffy, Bruce tan sólo sacó unas gafas y siguió:

–¿Fecha de nacimiento?

–Ni idea… pero me parece que hacía sol…

Bruce resopló.

–Chico… así no vamos a ninguna parte…

–Da igual, pon que hacía sol y pasa a la siguiente pregunta.

–De acuerdo… bien… ¿Identificación?

–¿Eh?

–¿Llevas tu WANTED a mano o algo?

–No, ¿por?

–Deberías llevarlo siempre a mano, te podría caer una multa… bien, siguiente… esto… ¿Lugar de nacimiento?

–¡Esta me la sé! ¡Esta me la sé!

–¿Y bien?

–Cuando tenía siete años me gustaba encontrarme en la taberna con Shanks, jugar con Sabo y obedecer a Ace, huir de mi abuelo, revolver cacas con un palito…

–¡NO TE HE PREGUNTADO POR TU INFANCIA! Da igual, si es evidente de que eres lerdo…

–¿Decías?

–Nada, nada, sigue a lo tuyo… ¡No sé por qué estamos haciendo el chorra! ¿Des de cuando los piratas llenan formularios?

–Chaval… es que se te va la pinza…

–¡CÁLLATE, MERLUZO! Bien… –dijo intentando calmarse–, ya casi me estoy olvidando de que mi objetivo en estos momentos…

–¡Alto! –Luffy puso una mano delante de él.

–¿?

–Te estás confundiendo de enemigo… yo tan sólo venía por las entradas a la prisión.

–¡¿PERO NIÑO TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ESTO ES UN MUSEO CON VISITA GUIADA?!

–Nada de eso… pero siempre he considerado que lo de las entradas es un puntazo… y más tratándose de una prisión tan mugrienta como esta –dijo mirando la fachada con cara de asco.

Bruce desenvainó una espada.

–¡Eh! –dijo Luffy enojado–. ¿No me has oído antes? Yo no soy tu enemigo…

–¿?

–Tu enemigo es… ¡ESE ESTÚPIDO GYOJIN QUE HA HECHO QUE TE PIERDAS!

–Tienes razón…

–¡VAYAMOS A PATEARLE EL TRASERO! –dijo Luffy lleno de energía.

–¡Jajajaja! Chico… no sé cómo, pero me has caído bien… ¿qué te parece si te invito a algo y luego nos encargamos del gyojin y tomamos la puerta principal?

–¡Si me invitas a carne no te diré que no!

–Pues dicho y hecho…

Bruce empezó a caminar hacia un bosque que se encontraba al lado de la prisión.

–Aquí hay un lugar idóneo para tomarse un buen chuletón…

Llegaron a una taberna pequeñita escondida entre grandes matorrales. Bruce empujó la puertecita y se encontraron dentro de un local pintado de verde oscuro con un par de mesas repartidas aleatoriamente y con una larga barra rodeada de taburetes de color marrón. Tan sólo se oía el chocar de las jarras de cerveza y las estridentes risas de los que acompañaban al alcohol.

–¡Oi, Kuzart! –Bruce llamó a la camarera.

–¡Anda, pero si es Bruce!

–¡Jajajaja, sí! Vengo acompañado…

–Es cierto… ¿cómo se llama tu amigo?

–¡Luffy! –dijo éste adelantándose a Bruce–. ¡Oiga, mujer! ¡Quiero carne! ¡MUCHA CARNE!

–¡Jajajaja! Como mandes…

Y después de eso Kuzart despareció por la puerta que conducía a la cocina. Bruce y Luffy se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la barra.

–Oi, Bruce…

–Dime…

–¿Cómo es que aquí en medio de Hell Pirate Park hay una taberna normalita con una tabernera agradable y todo eso?

–Porque los trabajadores de Hell Pirate Park somos, la mayoría, gente procedente de islas y villas normales, sin ningún tipo de maldad.

–¿Por qué trabajáis para esta masacre? ¿Estáis en contra de los piratas?

–No, nada de eso… pero no podíamos negarnos ante la Marina y el Gobierno…

–Mmm… entiendo…

Bruce suspiró.

–Este lugar es horrible… no puedo soportarlo más… estoy harto de pasearme por delante de esas celdas y ver a todos esos piratas a medio morir y a esas mujeres en tan malas condiciones haciendo lo que se les ordena…

–¿Sabes…? ¡Yo y mis nakamas vamos a patearle el trasero a todo Hell Pirate Park!

–¿Eres tú un futuro triunfador?

–¿Un qué?

–Un triunfador… un superviviente…

–No sé de qué me hablas…

–Tranquilo –dijo Bruce sonriendo afablemente–. Te lo explicaré… en este lugar deben sobrevivir quince personas…

–¡¿Quince?! ¡¿Tan sólo quince?!

–Exacto…

–Vaya norma más estúpida… –dijo Luffy de morritos.

–No es una norma… es una profecía…

–¿Profecía…?

–¡Oi, chicos! ¡Aquí está la carne!

Kuzart dejó un inmenso plato de carne en la mesa y Luffy no tardó en abalanzarse sobre él.

–¿Queréis algo de beber?

–No gracias –dijo Luffy con la boca llena.

Bruce esperó a que Kuzart se retirara para seguir hablando:

–Sí, se trata de una profecía procedente de una villa del Nuevo Mundo... se trata de la leyenda de los triunfadores.


	7. Preguntas y más preguntas

–_Sí, se trata de una profecía procedente de una villa del Nuevo Mundo... se trata de la leyenda de los triunfadores._

Capítulo 7

Chopper y Brook se dirigieron hacia donde se había marchado Kagaze. Caminaron unos pocos pasos y pudieron divisar su silueta en el horizonte a contraluz. Alguien estaba arrodillado frente a su oponente. Rogaba, gritaba y lloraba. Chopper y Brook se estremecieron al ver que Kagaze sostenía su arma y apuntaba directamente a la otra silueta. Decidieron acercarse sigilosamente para escuchar:

–No puedes hacer esto…

–Pero mírate, ¡eres penoso! ¿De verdad creías que ibas a ser un triunfador, Buggy?

–¡El único que es penoso aquí eres tú! ¡Estoy harto del maldito kairoseki! ¡Esto no puede acabar así! ¡No puedo morir indefenso!

–¿Vas a rogar otra vez payaso?

–¡No voy a rogarte nada a ti, capullo!

Buggy le escupió en los zapatos.

–¡Se acabó!

–¡NO, POR FAVOR!

Kagaze perdió la paciencia y empezó a hundir lentamente el dedo en el gatillo.

–¡Oh, no, de eso nada! –le gritó Brook.

–¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?! –preguntó Kagaze molestó.

De repente dejó de apuntar a Buggy y se volvió para ver la procedencia de aquella voz. Su tez se tornó blanca al ver a sus dos víctimas vivitas y coleando.

–Vosotros… –dijo apretando los dientes.

–¡Ha sido él! –se acusaron mutuamente Brook y Chopper.

–¡Me da igual quién haya sido! ¡¿Qué coño hacéis vivos?!

–Pues verás… yo esquivé la bala… soy muy delgaducho y la bala tan sólo atravesó mi chaqueta…

–Yo también la esquivé… haciéndome pequeño otra vez…

–¡No quiero saber cómo habéis logrado esquivar la bala!

–Mira que ocupado se te ve… –intervino Buggy nervioso–, ahora que tienes cosas mejores que hacer, ¿por qué no me libras de estas esposas?

–¡Cállate, payaso!

Buggy se contuvo.

–Sí, esquivasteis las balas, pero… cuando fui a comprobar si estabais vivos…

–¡Yo hice teatro durante mi larga vida de artista!

–¡Yo aprendí a contener la respiración durante mi corta vida soplando velas el día de mi cumpleaños!

–Oi, dejadlo y acabemos con esto... –dijo Kagaze con fastidio mientras se ponía unos guantes negros.

–¡¿Para qué son esos guantes?! –preguntó Brook alterado–. ¡¿Acaso vas a hacernos un tacto rectal?!

Tacto rectal = Suelen hacerlo los médicos para comprobar que los hombres tienen bien el recto o están bien de la próstata. Brook piensa que van a hacerle un tacto rectal porque el tacto rectal consiste en que el médico se pone un guante e introduce un dedo por el ano del hombre. Suena asquerosillo, pero ya se sabe… ¡lo ha dicho Brook!

–¡Nada de eso! ¡Antes muerto! –dijo Kagaze con una expresión de asco–. Esto es para otra cosa…

Brook se inclinó hacia Chopper y le susurró:

–Lo que él diga, pero esa mirada y ese guante… yo sigo pensando que quiere hacernos un tacto rectal… ¿cómo lo ves tú Chopper?

–¡Te voy a denunciar! ¡El tacto rectal debe hacerse con guantes de plástico higiénico! ¿Cómo se te ocurre coger guantes normales? A ver procedamos al interrogatorio… ¡Brook!

Brook asintió con la cabeza a la llamada de su nakama. Sacó una linterna pequeñita, el último invento de Franky, y se la colocó en la boca haciendo que la luz le saliera por los huecos de los ojos. Todo el brillaba. Chopper se transformó en su forma medio humana y sentó a Kagaze en el suelo junto a Buggy. Brook avanzó hasta encontrarse delante de Kagaze y le iluminó la cara con sus nuevos "ojos-linterna". Aquello parecía realmente una sala de interrogatorios. Chopper se puso serio, se aclaró la garganta y procedió:

–¿De dónde has sacado los guantes?

–No voy a responder a un interrogatorio chorra, hecho por chorras y con preguntas chorra de ese calibre…

–¡Responde! –Chopper puso el semblante malhumorado que usaba para intimidar aunque nunca lograba que tuviera efecto.

–Esto parece divertido –dijo Buggy–, ¡aunque nadie hace mejor el chorra que yo!

–Silencio, ¡payaso!

–¡Estúpido reno!

–¡Shhht! –Brook le tapó la boca a Buggy–, el comisario Chopper va a proceder, silencio…

Buggy iba a rechistar, pero pensó que no valía la pena entrometerse en una situación sin importancia.

–A ver, a ver, a ver… –dijo Kagaze impacientándose–, si respondo al interrogatorio… ¿podré ejecutar a este hombre…?

–¡Oi, córtate un poco que estoy presente! –le reprochó Buggy.

–…y podremos acabar nuestro combate?

Chopper y Brook se miraron y luego asintieron.

–Bien… pues empieza…

–Ya había formulado la primera pregunta…

–Es verdad… estos guantes los saqué de Arabasta… de un mercadillo.

–Pero… ¡será guarro el tío! ¡Ese lugar no estaba limpio, no señor…! Ai… ¿qué se le va hacer? Cada uno compra donde su situación económica le permite…

–¡¿Me estás llamando muerto de hambre, mapache?!

–Para nada… Prosigamos…

–Mira que es pesado con eso de "prosigamos" –intervino Buggy en tono cansino.

–¡Cállate y déjame proseguir…! ¿Has desinfectado esos guantes?

–No…

–¡¿No?!

–No…

–¡¿Y tú enfermera?! –intervino Brook.

–¿Qué enfermera?

–Pues tu enfermera… todo médico tiene una enfermera que suele usar bragas…

–¡Yo no soy médico!

–…suelen llamarse Cyndi, Sandy, Rachel… –Brook seguía a lo suyo–. ¡Chopper este tío no tiene enfermera!

–Brook, yo tampoco tengo enfermera…

–¡Pues vaya una banda cutre de piratas a la que me unido! ¡Ni enfermera ni tendedero en la cubierta!

–¿Y eso del tendedero a qué viene? –preguntó Buggy.

–Tendedero… chicas en la banda… lavadora… bragas mojadas… bragas puestas a secar…

–¡Brook, silencio! –le ordenó Chopper–. Bien… tus guantes deberían ser confiscados por motivos de sanidad… ¡no puedes andar por ahí haciendo tactos rectales sin desinfectar tus guantes!

Chopper le extendió la mano para que depositara los guantes sobre ella. Kagaze no le hizo caso y se levantó.

–He respondido a vuestro estúpido interrogatorio… ahora dejadme acabar con mi trabajo…

Kagaze se levantó y sacó un par de esposas de un bolsillo trasero.

–¡Aaah! –gritó Brook señalandose–. ¡El tío guarro va a hacerse el tacto rectal él mismo!

–¡Dejad ya lo del tacto rectal! –les regañó Kagaze.

–¡Sí, por favor! ¡Suena asqueroso! ¡Cada vez que lo decís me sube el almuerzo…!

–¡Cállate tú también! –le gritaron Chopper y Brook a Buggy.

Kagaze aprovechó ese momento para lanzarles las esposas de kairoseki. Evidentemente, dio en el blanco. Brook y Chopper empezaron a sentirse débiles y tuvieron que sentarse.

–Me… me ha alcanzado siendo un esqueleto… yo que siempre me libro de las esposas por tener los "bracitos" tan delgaduchos… –dijo Brook con la voz entrecortada.

–Eso es porque contigo he usado las especiales para niños… –dijo Kagaze sonriente–. Las esposas no tardaran en hacer lo suyo. El kairoseki no sólo paraliza sino que, además, si un usuario está en contacto con él mucho rato, puede llegar a paralizar durante horas.

–Así que los guantes… los guantes eran para eso… –dijo Chopper decaído.

–¡Exacto! Como podréis haber comprobado antes, yo también soy un usuario de las frutas y el kairoseki tiene el mismo efecto sobre vosotros tres que sobre mí. Debía manipular kairoseki así que usé unos viejos guantes que tenía por ahí… ¡Y aquí os tengo! ¡Jajajaja! Ahora voy a dar una vuelta. Este –dijo poniendo el brazo sobre el arrodillado Buggy–, no lleva mucho rato así, por eso no está del todo mal, pero a medida que pase el tiempo… veréis lo que es bueno.

Kagaze empezó a andar y se perdió.

–Brook… hay que salir de aquí… no podemos dejar que nos atrapen… ¿qué pensará Luffy?

–¡¿Luffy?! ¡¿Monkey D. Luffy?!

–¿Sabes quién es nuestro capitán? –le preguntó Brook.

–¿¡Vuestro capitán?! ¡¿El niñato ese del Sombrero de Paja es vuestro capitán?!

–Así es –asintieron los dos.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya… el mundo es un pañuelo…

–Y… que… lo digas… –dijo Chopper débilmente mientras se desmayaba.

Todos se fueron debilitando.

–Bragas… bragas… bragas…

–Así que… Monkey… D. Luffy… Luffy…

-O-

Franky despertó de repente. Apenas recordaba qué había sucedido durante su duelo contra Tottem pero sabía que no le había ido muy bien puesto a que le dolía todo el cuerpo y se encontraba encadenado de manos y pies contra la pared. Lo veía todo muy oscuro. Sacudió la cabeza para que sus gafas se cayeran. Veía algo más, pero el entorno que había a su alrededor seguía siendo muy oscuro. No cabía duda de que se encontraba en un calabozo.

El calabozo era pequeño y cuadrado. No había nadie más que él. Miró hacia un lado. Justo enfrente había un estrecho y más allá había otra celda. En ella se encontraba un tipo muy raro.

–Oi… ¿Sabes dónde estoy? –le preguntó Franky.

El tipo no contestó. Estaba sentado con la espalda recostada en la pared de su celda, con una pierna doblada y con la otra estirada. Sostenía la vaina de una espada de pie con una mano y miraba el techo.

–¡Oi! –Franky trató de llamar su atención de nuevo.

–¿Estoy? No sé dónde estarás tú, pero nosotros estamos en un infierno. Somos más de un millón de presos y todos hemos acabado igual… todos hombres de sueños, de utopías, de palabra, de honor… –se volvió para mirar a Franky–, y todos hemos acabado sumergidos en la locura a causa de estar encerrados y de soportar tan graves torturas. ¡Como médico sólo puedo decir que esto es una aberración contra el cuerpo humano!

El pirata volvió la mirada al techo sin decir nada más. Estaba lleno de heridas pero, aun así, sonreía. Franky leyó en una chapa cercana al suelo "Trafalgar Law" y un poco más abajo "500".

–¿500?

Law asintió sin quitar la mirada del techo.

"Vaya un tío más misterioso..." –pensó Franky–, "¿qué será eso de 500?".

–Es mi número de preso –se le adelantó Law.

Franky se sorprendió.

–¿Y por qué el quinientos?

–Buena pregunta… Todo el mundo se cree que es simple distribución de las celdas, eres muy audaz… En tu chapa… –se volvió para leerla–, en tu chapa sale el número 0. 0 torturas… –se palpó el brazo desnudo lleno de tajos–, 500 torturas.

Franky tragó saliva.

–Al principio contaba los días… He sabido cuantos días llevo aquí por lo que hablan los comisarios…

–¿Cuántos?

–Siete...

–Oi… Law… –lo llamó Franky.

Law siguió a lo suyo.

–Esto… ¿porque sonríes todo el rato?

Law se volvió del todo, cosa que antes no había hecho, y le mostró una cicatriz des de la comisura del labio hasta la barbilla.

–Debo sonreír… si no la herida se puede abrir… Intenté operarme, pero se enteraron de que era un usuario y me encadenaron con kairoseki. Tan sólo pude darme unos puntos –puso su dedo índice sobre la herida–, pero no los suficientes para cerrar la herida. Estoy agotado… entre tanto kairoseki y tanta tortura, pero al menos el tiempo que llevo aquí no se hace tan desagradable. Cuando estás encerrado tanto tiempo y en tan malas condiciones el tiempo no pasa, las heridas ya no duelen y los sueños se desvanecen. Es cierto que las heridas ya no me duelen, pero no puedo permitir que mi vocación de pirata muera en un lugar como este. Por eso, aunque me obligue esta cicatriz, sonreiré ante todo.

Law volvió a su posición anterior. Escupió algo de sangre.

–Morada… –dijo Law mojando un dedo en el charquito–, ya decía yo que esa sopa… Oi, ¿irás a recuperar tus piezas?

–¿Mis piezas? ¿De qué hablas?

–Te han medio diseccionado aquí en medio, en este sucio pasillo y se han llevado chapas de metal de tus brazos y de otras zonas… también unas botellas de cola… No eres humano…

–…soy un cyborg.

A Law le molestaba la garganta, la tenía seca. Tragó saliva y prosiguió:

–¿Qué clase de maestro de la medicina ha hecho esta maravilla?

Le señaló con la vaina de la espada.

–¿Maestro de la medicina? De eso nada, he sido yo mismo, soy un buen carpintero.

–Pues debiste hacer una peligrosa intervención… ¿no usaste anestesia?

–Estaba tan mal que el dolor era en lo último en lo que pensé. Me reconstruí.

–Cerraste las aperturas de la piel de izquierda a derecha –le comentó.

–Ya me di cuenta más tarde. ¿Lo hice mal?

–No… pero el modo correcto es de derecha a izquierda… así lo hacemos los médicos…

–Eso es lo que nos diferencia a los carpinteros de los médicos…

–Supongo… ahora dime, ¿irás a por ellas?

–¿Dónde están?

–Se las llevaron… ¿venías con alguien? ¿Hay alguien que pueda rescatarte?

–Venía con… ¡Mierda… Robin!

-O-

Robin se despertó en un regazo femenino. Se incorporó. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Un montón de mujeres maquilladas a más no poder que vestían escasos ropajes la miraban con curiosidad.

–¿Es la nueva? ¿Es la nueva? –preguntaban una y otra vez.

–¿Dónde… dónde estoy? –preguntó Robin desorientada.

–En la prisión… –le contestó la chica en la que había estado reposando.

–¿Qué hacéis todas aquí? –quiso saber Robin.

Todas empezaron a hablar y la chica las hizo callar. Luego habló:

–¿No te han dicho a dónde te llevaban?

–No…

–Ese cabrón de Limbo…

–¿Pero qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Franky? Estaba muy cerca de donde yo me encontraba y…

–Shhht… –le susurró–, no te alteres… Estás en la prisión…

–¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Debo encontrar a Franky!

–Cálmate… Cuarentaydos…

–¿Cuarentaydos?

–Ese es tu número… el cuarenta y dos. Todas nos llamamos por nuestro número, a mí me dieron el treinta y uno y por eso me llaman Treintayuno.

–Sigo sin entender lo que me dices… yo me llamo Nico Robin…

–Cuarentaydos… así te llamarás de ahora en adelante hasta el día en que te mueras y así nos pasará a todas nosotras puesto a que ya no somos personas…

–Sigo sin comprender…

–¿Ves esta chapa? –la cortó mientras se palpaba una chapita que colgaba de su cuello–. Esto es mi identificación, esto me da nombre, valor y amo. Todas tenemos un número que nos identifica. Hemos sido atrapadas, nos cuelgan una chapa al cuello como si fuéramos perros y dejamos de ser personas para ser un simple rebaño de ovejas que hace lo que se le manda. Se nos utiliza como se quiere y otra vez de vuelta a esta estúpida salita. Nos vapulean lo justo para que no rechistemos, pero no lo suficiente como para que nos desfiguren la cara.

Sonrió con ironía y dijo:

–Tenemos que seguir siendo bonitas, ¿entiendes?

–¿Qué es todo eso del valor y el amo? –preguntó Robin con el corazón acelerado.

–Somos prostitutas…

–Yo soy arqueóloga.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

–Ya no… ¿te crees que todas éramos unas simples putas? Todas éramos arqueólogas, maestras, taberneras, piratas, cocineras... ¡hasta había alguna que otra científica loca! Ahora ya no… ahora simples putas….

–Prostitutas… –la corrigió otra.

–¿Todas vosotras habéis sido atrapadas?

Asintieron.

–¿Y qué ha sido de vuestros nakama?

–Algunas viajábamos solas. Esta isla tiene muchos defectos y uno de ellos es que ha atraído a TODOS los barcos que surcaban el Grand Line, piratas o no… TODOS están aquí… y… lo más probable es que también mueran aquí…

–¿Habéis visto a un cyborg de pelo azul?

Todas negaron con la cabeza.

–Lo más probable es que lo hayan encerrado y lo estén torturando.

–¿Torturando?

–Exacto… las mujeres y los hombres tenemos destinos distintos aquí en Hell Pirate Park. A los hombres se les mata lentamente y a las mujeres se las usa para dar placer a todo lo que se mueva… sea preso o capataz. Piensan que somos seres indefensos y que no sabemos luchar, por eso a nosotras no se nos ejecuta… es muy triste que piensen así…

El semblante de Robin estaba pálido.

"…a las mujeres se les usa para dar placer a todo lo que se mueva…".

¿Por qué esas palabras le recordaban a Sakazuki?

–Hemos intentado luchar pero tienen soluciones para todo… que si kairoseki, que si perros, que si armas… es imposible, ya hemos tirado la toalla. La mayoría de los presos están tan mal que ni se enteran de lo que hacen… si una tiene suerte a veces no tiene ni que sentarse encima…

Robin suspiró. Estaba aterrorizada y deseaba que todo aquello fuera un sueño. Pensó en sus objetivos y en sus nakamas. ¿Estarían bien sus nakama? ¿Estarían vivos?

Un hombre entró en la sala. Llevaba una lista, la repasó y luego miró a las chicas.

–¡Cuarentaydos! –exclamó–. ¡Sal!

Robin no se movió.

–Te toca… –le dijo la chica con una sonrisa torcida–, suerte…

–¡Cuarentaydos!

Robin tragó saliva.

–¡Joder! ¡¿Quién cojones es la Cuarentaydos?!

–Si no te levantas cogerá una al azar y estamos todas agotadas… Cuarentaydos… debes cumplir –le dijo en voz baja la chica.

Robin asintió y se levantó.

–Así me llamo.

–Bien… –dijo mirándola de arriba abajo–. Te acompañaré…

Salieron de la sala y se encontraron en un largo pasillo con celdas a banda y banda.

–Celda once… preso 90…

El hombre sacó un juego de llaves. Abrió la puerta de la celda, la empujó hacia dentro y cerró la puerta con llave.

–¡90! ¡Cinco minutos, ¿eh?!

El preso asintió en la penumbra. Robin no podía verle el rostro. Sabía que estaba sentado y encadenado, pero nada más.

–Vaya, vaya… pero si es Miss All Sunday…

Robin se volvió al reconocer esa voz tan familiar. Se estremeció y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-O-

El tritón sonrió.

–¿Así que quieres jugar? ¿Eh, cejas rizadas?

Sanji le pateó el abdomen.

–¡Eso sólo me lo llama el marimo!

El tritón escupió sangre tras el golpe.

–Entonces… ¿vas en serio? ¡Jajajaja!

–¡¿De qué te ríes?! –le preguntó Sanji molesto.

–Sanji… –susurró Usopp–, no le enfades, por favor…

–¡Jajajaja! Me hace gracia que un humanito como tú quiera retarse con una especie superior…

–¿Superior? ¡Oi, baja los esos humos o se te achicharrará el cerebro? Aunque ahora que lo pienso… no creo que tu especie tenga de eso…

–¡Me estás empezando a hartar! –dijo mosqueado.

Sanji le sonrió y Usopp se escondió detrás de él.

–¡Hermanos! –gritó el tritón en dirección al charco.

De repente salieron cuatro tritones más. Usopp salió de su escondite indignado y exclamó:

–¡Oi, eso no vale! ¡Somos dos contra cuatro!

Acto seguido se tapó la boca deseando no haber dicho nada. El tritón con el que habían estado hablando lo miró fijamente y Usopp se estremeció. Se acercó a uno de sus colegas y le dijo algo al oído. Luego se separó de él y el resto de los tritones empezaron a cuchichear.

–Oi, Sanji… –le dijo Usopp al oído–, esto no me gusta nada…

–A mí tampoco… estos capullos tratan de hacer un plan… ¿tenemos nosotros uno?

–Claro…

Usopp trató de escapar, pero Sanji, que ya se lo había imaginado, le cogió por los tirantes del mono que solía llevar e impidió que echara a correr.

–¡Ahora! –gritó el tritón.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos y los lanzaron al agua. El impacto contra el agua había dejado sordo a Sanji de un oído, el cual sangraba y había dejado a Usopp inconsciente. Sanji no tardó en verlo hundirse e intentó nadar lo más rápido posible hacia él, pero uno de los tritones le atacó bajo el agua. Sanji fue enviado a la parte más profunda del charco. Miró hacia arriba y vio la luz del sol filtrarse por en medio de los miles de cadáveres. Justo a su lado se encontraba Usopp. Se lo cargó con grandes dificultades y no tardaron en estar rodeados de tiburones. Estos le enseñaron los dientes, pero Sanji no tuvo que hacer nada más que repartir un par de patadas para encargarse de ellos. Miró a su alrededor, exceptuando los cuerpos inmóviles de los tiburones ya derrotados, no había ni nada ni nadie.

"¿Dónde se habrán metido esos cabronazos?" –se preguntó algo preocupado.

Sanji se fijó en la puerta.

"Esta es la mía para entrar" –se dijo nadando hacia ella.

Cuando se encontró delante de la puerta volvió a mirar hacia los lados y hacia arriba y pudo comprobar que los tritones ya no estaban.

"Se habrán creído que hemos muerto" –pensó.

Pateó un par de veces la puerta, pero esta no cedía. La puerta era muy robusta y las patadas de Sanji tenían menos intensidad y menos velocidad bajo el agua. Sanji notó que empezaba a faltarle el aire.

"Mierda… si no lo consigo me quedaré inconsciente…" –se dijo volviendo a patear la puerta.

Buscó en el bolsillo de Usopp y encontró una bolita muy extraña.

"Será una bala o algo para el kabuto".

Intentó lanzarla, pero el agua no permitió que se estrellara contra la puerta.

"Bajo el agua es imposible hacer movimientos bruscos… no puedo lanzarla contra la puerta…".

Sanji dejó cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Usopp hundiéndose y nadó hacia la puerta. Presionó suavemente la bolita contra la madera.

"Me ahogo… debo hacerlo bien… si presiono más fuerte…".

De repente hubo una gran explosión. La puerta cedió. Sanji necesitaba aire así que puso el cuerpo de Usopp delante de la puerta y dejó que la corriente se lo llevara.

"Seguro que estará a salvo".

El agua empezó a entrar por la puerta llevándose las astillas de la puerta rota, los tiburones… Sanji nadó hacia la superficie para tomar aire. Allí se encontró a los tritones.

–¡Maldito imbécil! ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido allí abajo?! –le preguntó el tritón enojado.

Sanji no dijo nada y se limitó a salir del charco, pero el tritón puso su pie encima de su cabeza sin presionar. Sanji no se hundía, pero tampoco podía salir.

–Id a por el otro… –les ordenó a los tritones.

Los tritones se lanzaron al agua en busca de Usopp.

–¡No! ¡Usopp! –gritó al tiempo que se zambullía tras los tritones.

–¡Alto ahí! –el tritón le siguió.

Los otros tritones desaparecieron tras la puerta y Sanji aprovechó la corriente para nadar rápido, pero el tritón le agarró las piernas. Acercó su rostro a su oreja y le dijo:

–Tú no vas a ninguna parte…

Las burbujas le causaron un cosquilleo estremecedor. No tardó en notar los fríos dientes del tritón cerca de su oreja y eso le aterrorizó.

-O-

Zoro se liberó y salió lentamente de las arenas movedizas.

"Ahora debo ir a por Nami" –se dijo.

Empezó a andar en dirección a las cabañas, pero cinco minutos más tarde no sabía dónde estaba. Volvió a ponerse en marcha hacia donde creía que estaban, pero sólo logró adentrarse en un bosque. Unos metros más allá de donde se encontraba él, vio un extravagante hombre.

–¡Oi! –le llamó Zoro.

El hombre se giró.

–¡Pero si eres el tipo ese raro! ¡Foxy o algo así! –exclamó Zoro sorprendiéndose.

–¡Fehfehfehfeh! ¡Pero si es el peliverde de los Sombrero de Paja! ¡Me alegro de verte de nuevo! ¿Dónde está tu capitán? ¿Hace un David Back Fight?

–¡Déjate de David Back Fight! ¿Sabes que hay unas cabañas cerca de la prisión?

Foxy asintió.

–¿Sabrías guiarme hasta ellas?

Foxy asintió.

–¡¿Es que no vas a hacerlo?! –preguntó Zoro enojado.

–Me has preguntado si sabía, no si podía guiarte.

Zoro resopló y le preguntó:

–¿Podrías guiarme?

–Si accedes a jugar al juego de David Back Fight…

–¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Estás pirado?! ¡¿No tuviste suficiente?!

–Roronoa Zoro… eres un tipo fuerte… no me vendría mal alguien como tú en mi equipo –le guiñó el ojo.

–Pues lo llevas claro –dijo Zoro sonriéndole.

–¡Has sonreído! –dijo Foxy señalándole la boca.

–Sí… ¿y qué?

–Pues que eso es como aceptar…

–¡¿Eso des de cuándo?! ¡Anda ya, me estás tomando el pelo! ¡Eres un liante!

–¡De eso nada!

En la bragueta del pantalón llevaba un gran libro, lo sacó y lo lanzo frente a los pies de Zoro, luego, exclamó:

–¡Míralo tú mismo!

–¡No pienso tocar eso!

–Mira que eres vago… –dijo Foxy resoplando mientras abría el libro y pasaba las páginas con impaciencia.

Zoro estuvo inspeccionando el libro des de su posición y le dijo:

–Oi, este libro es distinto al de la última vez…

–¡Porque es la nueva edición! Esto… –dijo leyendo–, ¡aquí! ¡Aquí! Mira, te leo: "Eso de la pistola está muy desfasado", bla, bla, bla… no es importante… Aquí: "…sabemos lo épico que queda el disparo", más bla, bla, bla y… ¡Esto es lo que buscaba! Al loro: "…así que ahora el contrincante deberá sonreír para aceptar el reto ya que es una forma mucho más pacífica y ayuda a mantener el buen rollo entre los oponentes".

Foxy cerró el libro y volvió a guardárselo en la bragueta.

–Como tu capitán y tu banda no están…

–¡Oi, esto es injusto! ¡Yo no sabía nada de esta nueva edición! Que me parece muy sospechosa, por cierto…

–¡¿Dudas de mí?!

–Pues… sí…

–Y yo que esperaba que dijera que no… ¡Ya nadie me quieeereee! –dijo en un medio berrinche dramático.

Zoro resopló. Estaba un poco harto de ese tipo.

–Oi, ya encontraré yo la cabaña… –dijo intentando irse.

–¡Alto, Roronoa! Déjame terminar la frase…Como tu capitán y tu banda no están y tú has aceptado el reto…

Zoro frunció el ceño, cosa que hacía cuando estaba en desacuerdo o desorientado, en resumen… cosa que hacía siempre.

–…vamos a jugar tú y yo. Una ronda… si ganas te guío hasta la cabaña… pero si pierdes… ¡Fehfehfeh!

–Si pierdo, ¡¿qué?! –preguntó Zoro perdiendo la paciencia.

–¡SI PIERDES TE UNES A LA BANDA DE FOXY, EL ZORRO PLATEADO!

Zoro sonrió.

–Trato hecho…

Los dos piratas se dieron la mano y el pacto quedó sellado.

-O-

Nami estaba confusa. Había oído esa voz, pero no se atrevía a volverse ya que no tenía ni idea de qué podía encontrarse.

–¿Qué te ocurre Gata Ladrona? ¿Te has comido la lengua tú misma? –dijo la voz.

A Nami le recorrió una gota de sudor frío por toda la espalda. Le temblaban las piernas y tenía la boca seca. Quería gritar, pero no le salía la voz. Estaba realmente aterrorizada.

–Vienes aquí a robar… ¿y no eres capaz de pedir perdón?

Nami bajó la cabeza y miró el suelo. Vio como una sombra se aproximaba a la suya. Una mano se posó en su hombro, cosa que hizo que se sobresaltara. Se volvió poco a poco. Vio a un hombre sonriente que la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

–Repetiré mi pregunta… ¿qué buscas, monada?

Nami no contestó. El aliento de ese tipo apestaba a cerveza.

–¡ZORO! –gritó esperanzada de que acudiera.

–¿Zoro? Me llamo Sasha… no me gusta eso de Zoro, suena vulgar, nena…

La respiración de Nami se aceleró.

–No tienes buen aspecto… deberías ducharte…

–E… estoy… estoy bien… –dijo Nami con un hilo de voz, que por suerte le había vuelto.

–¡Jajajaja! Normal que desconfíes de mí… no voy a mirar… si es que no quieres, claro…

–In… insisto… estoy bien…

Nami agarró el Clima-Tact en su posición doblada. El hombre le agarró el mentón y acercó la cara de Nami a la suya. Nami forcejeó, pero aquel hombre poseía una fuerza asombrosa.

–¡Déjame!

–Venga pórtate bien…

–¡ZORO! ¡ZOOOROOO! –gritó Nami aterrorizada.

El hombre la golpeó bajo la barbilla y ella cayó al suelo.

–¡Deja de armar escandalo! Ahora… mando yo…

-O-

Dos hombres se encontraban en una sala muy extraña. Parecía que en ella se encontraba la caldera que mantenía los cuartos de los capataces de la prisión calentitos por la noche. Uno de ellos se encontraba esposado de manos y pies a la caldera y el otro estaba delante de él con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Y ahora qué? ¿Eh? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que no tienes las faldas de Dragon para esconderte?

El chico no contestó.

–¿No vas a decir nada, Sabo?


	8. ¡Tomad la justicia por vuestra mano!

–_¿Y ahora qué? ¿Eh? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que no tienes las faldas de Dragon para esconderte?_

_ El chico no contestó._

_ –¿No vas a decir nada, Sabo?_

Capítulo 8

Luffy pensó sobre eso que le había dicho Bruce…

–¿Una profecía? ¿A qué te refieres?

–Los antepasados de los aldeanos de una villa del Nuevo Mundo habían predicho que esto pasaría…

–Robin me dijo que esto era cosa del Gobierno, de la Marina y de los Shichibukais…

Bruce se quitó las gafas y se echó el pelo para atrás, que tras eso, quedó despeinado.

–Oi, Bruce…

–Dime, Luffy.

–Deberías cortarte el pelo o algo…

–¿Por qué?

–Porque con los pelos estos –dijo incorporándose hacia delante para tocarle el pelo–, no hay quien te tome en serio…

–¡Fue a hablar el que va con el sombrerito!

–¡Oi, con mi sombrero no te metas! ¡Fue un regalo muy especial!

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Bueno… ¿has entendido eso de la profecía?

–Más o menos… Pero si los yayos de una tribu chunga dijeron que esto pasaría… ¿no será que… ¡han estado haciendo tratitos con los Marines y se lo han dicho?!

–No Luffy… la predicción dijo que esto pasaría… es al revés… los antepasados de esa isla sabían que algo así pasaría en un futuro lejano…

–¡¿Y por qué no avisaron antes?!

–Porque no dijeron el día exacto en el que pasaría…

Un hombre se acercó a Bruce.

–¡Oi, Bruce! –le llamó.

–¡Hola, Denon!

El hombre se puso detrás de la silla que quedaba vacía en la mesa donde se encontraban Bruce y Luffy y preguntó:

–¿Puedo sentarme?

–¡Claro! –dijo Bruce haciendo un gesto para que se sentara.

El hombre retiró la silla para sentarse, pero Luffy interrumpió su movimiento diciendo:

–¡Oi, alto ahí!

–¿?

–¿Nombre?

–Denon…

–Con apellido, hijo… que ya no somos párvulos… –le regañó Luffy.

–Denon Five… –dijo cortado.

–¿Fecha de nacimiento?

–26 de mayo…

–No te pregunto el año porque no quiero ofenderte… vamos… que se te ven un par de canas por ahí… –dijo Luffy arrugando la frente.

Denon ignoró el comentario.

–¿Identificación?

Denon se subió la manga por encima del hombro y le mostró a Luffy un tatuaje que le ocupaba casi todo el brazo.

–¿Y eso?

Bruce se subió el pantalón, colocó la pierna encima de la mesa y le enseñó el mismo tatuaje que Denon, pero en la pierna. Luego bajó la pierna y dijo:

–La mayoría llegamos a Hell Pirate Park el primer día que se puso en marcha. Algunos habéis tardado más en venir porque os encontrabais muy lejos y aún tendrían que llegar muchos más barcos, buques, carabelas y navíos. Nos separan por piratas y no piratas. A los piratas los encierran en la prisión si son muy peligrosos, si no, los matan y si se trata de mujeres, las prostituyen. Con los barcos crean un mecanismo muy extraño con un fuego que lo quema todo excepto la madera y algunos materiales más. A los que no somos piratas nos marcan con este tatuaje para identificarnos y nos ponen a trabajar. Pero es una marca muy especial puesto a que los seres metamorfos no pueden reproducirlas. A mí por ejemplo me pusieron a trabajar de vigilante de la puerta principal…

–Oi, Bruce… que te confundes… tú eres el segundón de la puerta trasera…

–¡¿Será posible lo del niño este?!

–¡Oi, no te enfades que ya te he dicho que te ayudaré a conseguir el puesto que no te corresponde en la puerta principal!

–¡¿Qué no me corresponde?! ¡El capataz de la prisión me asignó ese puesto porque se lo ordenaron los subjefes y hasta el mismo jefe!

–¿El jefe?

–Sí… –le contestó Bruce intentando calmarse.

–¿Quién es el jefe de este lugar? –quiso saber Luffy.

–No lo sabemos… jamás lo hemos visto –intervino Denon.

–Eso es cierto… recibimos las órdenes a través de los subjefes…

–Vaya… algo parecido a la Baroke Works… –dijo Luffy.

–Sí, podría decirse que es algo parecido a la Baroke.

–¿Tenéis a gente de la Baroke trabajando aquí?

–Nosotros mismos éramos miembros de la Baroke cuando existía. Cocodrile fue enviado a Impel Down, pero todos los presos de Impel Down fueron absorbidos por la extraña fuerza de atracción de Hell Pirate Park y bueno… vinieron a para aquí –dijo Bruce.

–¿Tenéis a Cocodrile aquí?

–Sí, está encerrado en la prisión –explicó Denon mientras se sentaba.

–¡Oi, ¿te gusta la carne?! –le preguntó Luffy.

–No, la verdad es que soy más de fruta y verdura…

–¡Eres un tipo rarísimo! Peeerooo… ¡creo que vamos a entendernos muy bien! –dijo Luffy devorando el último trozo de carne de su plato–. Así que tenéis a Cocodrile aquí… –dijo con la boca llena.

–Sí, y a muchísimos más, no paran de llegar bandas importantes, casi no damos abasto entre tanto pirata y tanta celda por llenar… el primer día llegaron los piratas de Eustass Kidd, los piratas Heart, más tarde, hace cuatro días o así, llegó la banda de Barbanegra, entre muchas otras y hace tres días… ¡no te lo pierdas! La banda de Shirohige…

–¡¿La banda de piratas de Shirohige?! ¡¿Ace?! ¡¿Ace está aquí?!

–¿Portgas D. Ace?

–¡Sí, Ace!

–Nos habían avisado de que rondaba por la explanada…

Luffy se levantó de golpe.

–¡Oi, ¿a dónde vas?!

–¡A buscar a mi hermano!

–¡Espera! –le dijo Bruce–, ¿eres hermano de Portgas D. Ace?

–¡Sí! Perdona, Bruce… ¡voy a buscarle! ¡Nos ocuparemos del gyojin más tarde!

–¡Detente, Luffy!

Luffy se paró justo delante del umbral de la puerta.

–Lo más probable es que esté en la prisión.

–¿No habías dicho que rondaba por la explanada?

–Todo el mundo se dirige a la prisión, lo más probable es que el también lo haga.

–¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, BRUCE!

Luffy salió de la taberna corriendo.

–Oi, Bruce… no quería decirlo delante de tu "amigo", pero… ¿por qué no lo has encerrado?

–Luffy no es un pirata cualquiera, la verdad es que me ha caído muy bien.

–¿Hablas en serio? ¿Sabes cuál es tu misión?

–Claro que lo sé, pero no puedo hacerle eso a Luffy.

–Bruce… –dijo Denon sonriendo falsamente–, no puedes fiarte de un pirata… Y eso de "no puedo hacerle eso a Luffy"... ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo? Bruce… ¡ve a por él inmediatamente!

–¡Estás pirado si crees que voy a encerrar a Monkey D. Luffy!

–Si no lo haces… voy a tener que avisar a los subjefes y voy a tener que encerrarte.

–Denon… no puedes estar hablando en serio… ya has visto lo majo que es… ¡no puedes chantajearme de esta forma!

–¡Ni tú puedes hacerte amiguito de los piratas! ¡Este mundo es así y así está regido! ¡Los piratas son enemigos y punto! ¡A demás tú eras un cazarecompensas! ¡Que no hubieras tenido el WANTED del Sombrero de Paja entre las manos fue pura chiripa!

–Lo siento… pero no pienso atrapar a Luffy…

–Bien, Bruce… –Denon sacó una pistola y le apuntó disimuladamente la frente para que la taberna no se alterara–, si no le atrapas… tendré que matarte.

–¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!

Toda la taberna se volvió tras el grito y Denon escondió el arma.

–Baja la voz –le dijo molesto–, ya sabes qué te va a ocurrir si no metes al Sombrero de Paja en una celda. ¡Ve a por él y tráelo!

–¡Te he dicho que no voy a ir a por Luffy!

Denon se levantó y Bruce se incorporó bruscamente. Denon se acercó a él pausadamente. Bruce no reaccionó porque no sabía qué iba a hacer. Denon se agachó como si fuera a atarse los zapatos, entonces Bruce bajó la guardia y éste le aprovechó para esposarle.

–¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

El grito, evidentemente, no pasó desapercibido. Toda la taberna los miraba con asombro. Denon se pusó de pie y levantó el brazo de Bruce para que todo el mundo pudiera ver las esposas, luego sentenció:

–¡Este hombre de ahora en adelante es un enemigo! ¡Ya no merece ser un trabajador de Hell Pirate Park puesto a que ha incumplido una de las normas! ¡Va a ser encerrado en una celda cuan pirata, se le va a escupir cuan corsario y se le va a odiar cuan bucanero! ¡¿Entendido?!

Los clientes estaban sorprendidos. Se oyeron cuchicheos. Bruce era uno de los capataces que mejor se portaba con los presos y trabajadores. Se preguntaban cómo podía ser que lo estuvieran apresando.

–¡Denon! ¡Deja de hacer el tonto! –le gritó Kuzart saliendo disparada de la barra con un cucharón.

Denon cogió la pistola y apuntó en la sien de Bruce.

–¿Te crees que es una broma? –le preguntó sonriente.

Kuzart soltó el cucharón y le rogó:

–¡Por favor no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte!

Denon dejó de apuntar a Bruce, guardó la pistola y lo agarró por los hombros. Lo puso frente a él y le golpeó debajo de la barbilla. Bruce cayó al suelo y Kuzart acudió a ayudarle a levantarlo. Denon apartó violentamente a Kuzart y cogió a Bruce por las esposas. Lo estiró hacia él y ató un extremo de una cuerda gruesa, que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, en las esposas y el otro en su propio cinturón.

–Tú te vas a venir conmigo.

Kuzart se levantó con dificultad, se acercó a la mesa, cogió las gafas de Bruce y se las guardó en el bolsillo de su delantal.

–Kuzart… no te creas que tú también te vas a salvar.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Digamos que la plantilla de mujeres en la prisión está baja…

Denon se acercó a Kuzart arrastrando a Bruce.

–¡No pienso permitir que me lleves a la prisión!

–Si no vienes le mataré –dijo señalando a Bruce.

–Esto no es justo… –se quejó la camarera.

–Nada en esta vida es justo. Lo único que lo es son las normas. Y el listillo este se ha saltado las normas y tú le has defendido. ¿Cómo puedes decir que esto es injusto si tú misma te has tomado la justicia por tu propia mano?

–¡¿Qué me he tomado la justicia por mi propia mano?! ¡¿Es que no te estás viendo?! ¡Has interpretado las normas de Hell Pirate Park como has querido des de que llegaste, así que no me hables de tomar la justicia por mi propia mano!

–¿Sabes? No me importa lo que digas. Fuera de Hell Pirate Park eras una simple zapatera y aquí eres tabernera… no eres nadie, NADIE. ¿Pretendes darme lecciones morales?

–No seré nadie… –dijo mirándolo fijamente–, pero mi sentido sobre el compañerismo y la amistad está perfectamente consolidado, a diferencia del de otros…

–¿Qué intentas insinuar, arpía?

–¡Bruce es amigo tuyo! ¡¿Cómo puedes arrestarle así, sin más?!

–¡Se ha hecho justicia!

–¡¿Se ha hecho justicia?! Denon, es vergonzoso que hagas esto…

Denon abofeteó a Kuzart y la esposó, acto seguido hizo lo mismo que había hecho con Bruce, la ató a su cinturón. Tiró de los dos y salió de la taberna al trote. Nadie osó mover un solo musculo hasta que el cretino no se hubo marchado.

-O-

Luffy corría a toda velocidad por la explanada, casi no se creía que pudiera encontrarse con Ace ese mismo día. En ese momento la cara de Ace se reflejó en su mente, acto seguido la de sus nakamas, se preguntaba si estarían bien, y, más tarde, la de Moria.

"Como tengo que ir a la prisión de todos modos…".

-O-

Había muchos hombres sentados alrededor de una mesa alargada. Tres de ellos eran muy altos y vestían con trajes de distintos colores.

–Oi… Sombrero de Paja está en Hell Pirate Park… –dijo uno de ellos.

Este vestía con un traje blanco. Tenía una melenita oscura rizada y los labios muy gruesos.

–¿Es eso cierto, Aokiji?

–Sí… sí que lo es… –dijo con voz relajada–. ¿Dudabas de mí, Akainu?

Este no respondió, se limitó a dejar escapar un pequeño gruñido. Llevaba una gorra calada y vestía con un traje rojo.

–Oi, ¿sabéis si está ya en la prisión? –preguntó un tercero.

Este último vestía un traje amarillo. Llevaba unas gafas de sol y su expresión era risueña y atolondrada.

–No, si fuera así Mugiwara ya hubiera destrozado la prisión… es un chico bastante inquieto… –comentó Kuzan–. Ya se sabe qué paso con Enies Lobby…

A esto Sakazuki gruñó molesto:

–Habrá que tomar medidas si al niñato ese se le ocurre meter las narices en la prisión.

–Íbamos a encerrarle igual, ¿no? –preguntó Borsalino.

Sakazuki le dedicó una mirada tensa.

–El problema es más grave que eso… –intervino un hombre que parecía un vicealmirante que llevaba una gorra calada y la cara llena de cicatrices–. Parece ser que la Armada Revolucionaria se encuentra aquí...

–Estúpido Dragon… –gruñó Sakazuki por lo bajo.

–No masculles por lo bajo, Akainu –le dijo Borsalino sonriente.

–Doberman… ¿qué más sabes acerca los últimos desembarques? –preguntó Kuzan.

–Nada más…

–Pues vaya… –dijo Borsalino mirando el techo–, aun así sigue habiendo inconvenientes. Que la Armada Revolucionaria esté aquí nos impedirá muchas cosas…

–Eso ahora no importa… ahora centrémonos en Mugiwara… –dijo Kuzan cortante–. Con Garp en la Marina…

–¡El viejo ese no tiene porqué interferir en la muerte de Mugiwara! –intervino Sakazuki.

–Nadie ha hablado de dar muerte a Mugiwara… –dijo Kuzan.

–¡¿Entonces para qué coño está aquí?!

–¿No entiendes que Mugiwara supone una gran influencia para el mundo de la piratería? Su muerte supondría algo muy heavy para este mundo de piratas…

_Heavy = fuerte_

–¡¿Y por eso no debemos acabar con él?! ¡¿Por qué te pones de su parte?!

–No me pongo de su parte… sólo te explico la situación…

–¡No me gusta esta situación! ¡Mugiwara debe morir y la opinión de ese viejo chocho no me importa!

–Sakazuki… relájate… –intervino Borsalino.

Akainu suspiró y dijo:

–Pactad y parlotead sobre lo que queráis, pero yo os aviso de que si me cruzo con Mugiwara no saldrá bien parado… ¡Yo haré lo que crea conveniente! ¡Este lugar se hizo con un objetivo –pegó un puñetazo en la mesa–, y yo no voy a desviarme de él!

Borsalino y Kuzan se miraron, y este último dijo:

–A partir de ahora se acabaron estas reuniones. ¡Retiraos!

Todos los marines que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudieran marcharse, Sakazuki añadió:

–¡Que cada uno tome la justicia por su mano! ¡Si uno cree conveniente que hay que matar, que mate! ¡Si uno cree conveniente que hay que liquidar, que liquide! ¡Si uno cree que hay que torturar, que torture! ¡Si uno cree que hay que violar, que viole! ¡Si uno cree que hay que humillar, que humille! ¡Si uno cree que hay que luchar, que luche! ¡Y si uno cree que hay que tomar una decisión, que la tome! ¡Ya habéis oído al almirante Aokiji, se acabaron estas reuniones! ¡Y ya me habéis oído a mí, que cada uno tome la justicia por su mano! ¡Arrasemos con los piratas y acabemos por una vez por toda con los niñatos que se creen mejor que nosotros!

Después de estas palabras, los marines se marcharon dejando a los tres almirantes solos en la sala.

–Sólo tienes que encargarte de que Garp no se meta… –le dijo Borsalino.

–Si hace falta… tomaré medidas… –dijo Sakazuki.

–De eso nada –cortó Kuzan.

–¡Oi, yo ya he sentenciado! ¡Si hace falta, tomaré medidas!

–No vayas de listo, Akainu… –le dijo Kuzan.

Sakazuki se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, se volvió y dijo:

–No vayas de listo tú.

Luego cerró de un portazo.

–Me parece que esto no va acabar bien –comentó Borsalino.

–Este va a reventar Hell Pirate Park…

-O-

–Sabo… me estás empezando a hartar…

El chico frunció el labio y bajó la barbilla que no tardó a encontrarse con su pecho desnudo.

–Vaya… así que no eres tan duro cuando no estás con Dragon, ¿eh? Quien lo iba a decir… el niño que se suponía que estaba muerto se ha convertido en un auténtico revolucionario… Tienes un problema muy grave… NADIE en toda tu vida te ha dicho lo bueno que eras… a diferencia de otros que se han ido creciendo con la admiración. Se te olvidó, Sabo. Eras sólo un niño que se crio en una islita fuera del Grand Line… ¿Pretendías llegar a ser pirata? ¿Acaso revolucionario? Sabo… eres la escoria… conozco tu nombre y gracias porque no eres nada. Estarás harto de oír chorradas esas sobre la leyenda de los triunfadores y toda esa mierda, ¿cierto? ¡Jajajaja! Es triste, pero no vas a ser un triunfador, ¿por qué iba a triunfar un don nadie? ¿Crees en serio que vales la pena?

Sabo levantó la cabeza y observó a aquél rostro que le miraba con desprecio.

–Lo peor de todo es que NADIE va a venir a salvarte… ¡NADIE!


	9. Huesos, la bestia, lava y ojos de sirena

_Sabo levantó la cabeza y observó a aquél rostro que le miraba con desprecio._

_ –Lo peor de todo es que NADIE va a venir a salvarte… ¡NADIE!_

Capítulo 9

La fatiga se concentraba en los desgraciados pecadores que reposaban en la prisión y en los nuevos que desembarcaban cargados de buenas expectativas que poco a poco se desvanecían como la mísera vida de los ya capturados. Las aves volaban bajo y las nubes empezaban a dejar paso al monarca del cielo, el sol. Su luz empezó a bañar la explanada haciendo de ella un lugar abrasador.

Desde que el almirante Sakazuki había ordenado que cada uno tomara la justicia por su mano las cosas en Hell Pirate Park estaban descontroladas. La clara misión que asignó el gran almirante de flota Sengoku se empezaba a desmoronar llamando a gritos al caos. Los presos más antiguos empezaban a morir de agotamiento, las torturas eran cada vez más duras, las mujeres ya ni siquiera lloraban sus tareas, el sol producía más calor y la noche era más oscura. Parece ser que el Diablo prefirió pasar de largo y dejar la tarea de acabar con los piratas a ellos mismos. Era como si el propio mundo se mofara de los hombres haciéndoles pagar penitencia. Hell Pirate Park empezaba a convertirse en un auténtico infierno.

-O-

Brook despertó. Notaba una sensación muy extraña en su cabeza, algo no iba bien. Sus manos reposaban entrelazadas sobre sus costillas. Se incorporó con grandes dificultades y se encontró sus pies atados con una cuerda que salía directamente del techo. Por fin se dio cuenta, estaba colgando bocabajo. Miró hacia un lado y luego hacia otro. La oscuridad le rodeaba. Se encontraba algo confuso puesto a que no sabía qué dimensiones tenía la sala ni a qué distancia se encontraba del suelo. La única luz que había era un pequeño foco que le iluminaba los pies. Trató de balancearse pero no topó con pared alguna.

"¡¿Dónde estoy?!" –pensó aterrorizado–. "¡¿Dónde está Chopper?!".

La pared que se encontraba ante él empezó a abrirse como si fuera una puerta poco a poco. La luz invadió la sala y no permitió que Brook pudiera ver. Cuando por fin su vista se acostumbró, aprovechó para intentar situarse, pero seguía muy confuso. Se encontraba a una gran distancia del suelo y de las paredes que le rodeaban. Ahora que la sala estaba abierta y entraba la luz, Brook se encontraba mucho más seguro, pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho.

De repente una gran bestia asomó la cabeza, de la misma dimensión que la apertura, por el espacio abierto. Brook quedó casi petrificado del susto. La cabeza se acercó a él y lo husmeó. Brook no osó mover ni un solo hueso. De repente la bestia, parecida a un ser mitológico, aunque algo parecida a un dragón, dejó escapar un rugido inmenso. Las ondas sonoras, invisibles a la vista de cualquier mortal, provocaron un brusco movimiento en el cuerpo de Brook. La bestia miró al esqueleto que colgaba con cólera, al parecer algo no estaba de su gusto. Retiró la cabeza y volvió a rugir.

Brook miró hacia arriba otra vez. Miró al techo y empezó a suplicarle al clavo que le sostenía que por favor no le soltara y qué calmara a aquella bestia. Y esa disimulada mirada le hizo descubrir una grada pequeña en una esquina de la sala. En ella se encontraban dos hombres.

–Me parece que Takismakis no está satisfecho con su desayuno… –dijo uno mirando a Brook.

–¡No me extraña! –dijo el otro señalándole–. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre servirle algo que ya se ha comido?!

Brook no entendía nada:

"¡¿Desayuno?! ¡¿Algo que ya se ha comido?!".

–¡No puedes servirle eso!

–¿Y qué querías que hiciera? No había nada más en la despensa.

"¡¿Despensa?!".

–Kagaze me dijo que había capturado a tres presas, ¿por qué le sirves a Takismakis un muerto?

"Así que piensan que estoy muerto…".

–Porque entre ellos se encontraba un doctor, ya sabes que a los doctores no se les puede ejecutar, exceptuando algunos como por ejemplo a Law, ese tipo parecía realmente peligroso.

–¿Un doctor? ¡Eso es una buena noticia! Pero… ¿qué hay de la otra presa?

–Un payaso… pero parece ser que al jefe no le interesaba exterminarlo. Eso es lo que me ha contado Tottem. Lo único que teníamos para servir era esto. En su reverso había una advertencia que no he leído, seguro que era algún chiste de esos que escribe Kagaze para pegárselo a las víctimas.

–¿Una advertencia? ¡¿Y no la leíste?!

–¡Ya te he dicho que había sido escrita por Kagaze! No sé yo si valía la pena leerla.

–Oi… ¿qué quieres que te diga? Este esqueleto me da mala espina…

–¿Mala espina? ¿A qué te refieres?

–Es que tiene un afro…

–¿Y qué?

–Pues que Takismakis devora a sus presas al completo y su parte favorita es el pelo…

–¡Para de decir tonterías! Lo más probable es que al recoger los demás esqueletos, se hayan olvidado de este y lo hayan vuelto a poner en la despensa. Nada más… Así que yo lo recogeré y tú calmarás a Takismakis.

–¡¿Yo?! ¡La última vez lo hice yo!

–Y no te pasó nada, ¿cierto?

–La verdad es que no me paso nada, pero…

–¡Pues eso, baja y cálmale!

El hombre resopló y empezó a bajar unas escaleras metálicas. De repente una plataforma a la altura del afro de Brook se extendió de una punta a la otra y el hombre la cruzó. Takismakis volvió a asomar la cabeza y abrió la boca.

–¡Oi, Takismakis, que soy yo… Imora!

Takismakis resopló.

–Sé buen chico y espera a que te traigamos otra presa, Omora no tardará en desechar esto…

Takismakis volvió a retirarse y el hombre empezó a caminar a paso decidido por la plataforma que desaparecía tras sus pisadas. Imora estiró el cabo unido a la polea y atrajo a Brook hacia él.

–¡Cuidado! ¡Que me despeino! –gritó Brook indignado.

Omora se asustó y soltó el cabo de repente haciendo que este empezara a soltar cuerda descontroladamente. Brook empezó a descender a gran velocidad.

–¡OI, NO ME DEJES CAER! –gritó Brook con desesperación.

–¡Omora, estira del cabo! –le ordenó Imora.

Omora estaba muy confuso, pero obedeció a las órdenes de su compañero. Tiró del cabo y empezó a subir el esqueleto lentamente.

–Ya… ya decía yo que este esqueleto me daba mala espina –comentó Imora des de las escaleras.

–¡No quiero subirlo hasta aquí! –dijo Omora sosteniendo el cabo con fuerza para que Brook no cayera pero sin levantarlo.

–¡Tampoco quiero que lo acerques a las escaleras!

–¡¿Y qué hago con él?!

–¡Oi, caballeros… dejadme en tierra, creo que se me está subiendo la sangre a la cabeza! ¡Yohohoho! ¡Pero si los esqueletos no tienen sangre! ¡SKULL JOKE!

_Skull Joke = expresión que usa Brook después de hacer una broma._

–¡Oi, Imora, este tipo está pirado! ¿Y si le dejo caer y nos olvidamos de él?

–¡No! Debemos llevarlo ante los vicealmirantes o ante los subjefes, ellos decidirán qué hacer…

–¿Y qué hacemos con el hambre de Takismakis? –preguntó Omora.

–Cierra la compuerta y luego pensaremos en algo.

Omora soltó una mano del cabo. Brook no pesaba apenas, así que no le resultó difícil sostenerlo con una mano. Se acercó a la pared y apretó un botón que hizo que la pared volviera a la normalidad. Antes de que se cerrara se oyeron furiosos rugidos de Takismakis que, evidentemente, ignoraron por completo.

–Omora, tráelo hacia las escaleras.

Omora obedeció. Imora cogió el cabo que sostenía a Brook y lo soltó, este se precipitó hacia el suelo, pero la mano de Imora lo mantuvo colgando. Le ayudó a subir a la plataforma que daba acceso a las escaleras.

–Gracias, buen hombre… –dijo Brook expulsándose el polvo.

Imora no le dijo nada y trató de mantener una cierta distancia. Omora le hizo un gesto para que subieran. Imora empezó a subir las escaleras y le pidió a Brook que le siguiera, este obedeció. Cuando se encontraron arriba, Imora y Omora empezaron a cuchichear.

–Es de mal caballero hablar entre cuchicheos delante de otro caballero… –les regañó Brook.

–¿Caballero? –preguntó Imora mirándolo de arriba abajo.

–Omora… déjalo estar y hagamos algo. No podemos encerrarlo –dijo en voz baja–, como te he dicho antes… deberíamos llevarlo ante un superior.

–No, mejor llevémosle ante el capataz…

–¿Ante Kasamoleón?

–Sí, el decidirá…

–Bien, pues como digas… ¿y –miró a Brook–, cómo lo llevamos hasta allí?

–Sígueme el rollo –le dijo en voz baja.

Omora asintió y Imora empezó con su plan:

–Oiga, caballero…

–¿Qué deseas? –preguntó Brook con educación.

–Caballero acompañenos que le mostraremos las instalaciones de este lugar…

–¿Este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy?

–En un balneario de mucho lujo –intervino Omora.

–Eso, en un balneario –asintió Imora.

–¿En un balneario? ¿Y qué hacía colgado bocabajo?

–Era una terapia contra el estrés… –dijo Omora.

–¡¿Y qué era ese bicho gigantesco?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y eso de la despensa?!

–¡Jajajaja! –disimuló Imora–. Eso era una película que estaba viendo, me he dejado el volumen muy alto…

–Oi… pero habéis nombrado a Kagaze… ¡y a un médico y a un payaso!

–No, le he dicho que era una peli… esto… el protagonista se llama Kagaze y tiene tres amigos… un médico, un…

–¡YOHOHOHO! ¡Ya me la dejarás! ¡Seguro que es súper divertida! –Brook empezó a dar vueltas con los brazos extendidos.

Omora e Imora suspiraron alividos.

"Este tipo es idiota… no nos costará mucho sacarlo de aquí…" –pensó Omora.

–Caballero, acompáñenos… –dijo Imora abriendo una puerta.

Brook asintió con decisión y los tres salieron. Se encontraron en una sala muy oscura. La cruzaron sin ni siquiera fijarse en el suelo que pisaban. Los dos hombres caminaban a paso decidido y Brook debía apresurarse aunque por un paso suyo, esos hombres dieran un par. En ese momento una distancia de cinco pasos separaba a Imora y Omora de Brook. Omora aprovechó para susurrarle a Imora:

–Oi… este tipo es muy extraño… quizás es un usuario… tiene toda la pinta…

–¿Un usuario?

Omora asintió.

–Yo no lo tengo tan claro… es que no parece ni humano…

–Eso es cierto… bueno, de todos modos habrá que andarse con cuidado…

Cruzaron la puerta de la sala y empezaron a caminar por un largo pasillo que tenía celdas a cada lado. Brook echó una ojeada, la mayoría de los presos se consumían. Algunos se consumían en la locura, otros en el dolor y siempre había aquellos que se consumían en la soledad. Brook se estremeció al ver esas miradas tristes y vacías, esas vidas baratas… esos piratas, piratas como él.

–¡Oi! –llamó a sus guías.

Imora y Omora se volvieron.

–¡Esto no es un balneario! –se quejó Brook.

Los dos hombres no sabían qué responder. Omora ante el miedo, lanzó unas esposas de kairoseki que atraparon las manos de Brook al suelo. Imora había tenido suerte, no esperaba acertar y mucho menos que le fueran bien a Brook. Imora se acercó a él y tiró de las esposas, luego le dijo:

–¡Guarda silencio! ¿Creías en serio que esto era un balneario? Pues olvídate porque no creo que aquí vayas a poder relajarte… lo que te espera, chaval… –lo miró y pensó–, bueno… ¡lo que seas!

Brook no dijo nada. Empezaron a andar y Brook se saturó, no entendía qué ocurría, además no paraba de preguntarse dónde estaría Chopper.

Caminaron todo el pasillo hasta encontrar una gran puerta. Omora llamó a la puerta rudamente con los nudillos.

–¡ADELANTE! –gritó una voz en el interior.

Entraron.

–Imora… Omora… ¿qué hacéis aquí?

La sala era pequeña y en el centro había un pequeño escritorio. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre sentado. Tenía las manos hacia atrás, apoyadas en el cogote y las piernas sobre la mesa. Estaba en una postura relajada. Era un hombre de facciones duras y mirada penetrante. Estaba lleno de cicatrices y vestía ropaje oscuro. Una gran cicatriz le surcaba la cara des de la ceja hasta la comisura del labio del lado opuesto al de la ceja.

–Capataz Kasamoleón… –empezaron los dos hombres.

–¡Os he dicho cien veces que os limitéis a llamarme capataz, par de inútiles!

Imora y Omora asintieron asustados.

–Capataz… –empezó Imora–, tuvimos un error dándole de comer a Takismakis… en fin, estaba este –señaló a Brook–, colgando y…

–¡Ve al grano! –cortó Kasamoleón.

–Claro… esto… No sabemos qué hacer con él.

–Tampoco sabemos qué es exactamente… –intervino Omora.

El capataz lo examinó y dijo:

–Parece una gran pieza, pero no necesitamos fuerza militar… ¡dejadlo en mis manos, yo me ocuparé!

Imora y Omora se miraron.

–¡Vamos, retiraos! –les ordenó.

Los dos hombres abandonaron la sala y dejaron a Brook a solas con Kasamoleón. Este se levantó, puso las manos a su espalda y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Brook.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya… –decía–. Eres sin duda una criatura impresionante…

–Soy humano.

–¿Humano? ¿Usuario tal vez?

–Tal vez… –respondió Brook con frialdad.

–No seas borde conmigo, si vamos a pasarlo muuuy bien…

Brook alzó la vista.

–Me hubieras sido útil hace un par de días, pero ahora, sintíendolo mucho, voy a tener que acabar contigo… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Alguna pega?

–¿Dónde está Chopper?

–Oi… ¡no te aceleres! –sonrió–. ¿Chopper? ¿Quién es esa escoria?

–¡¿ESCORIA?! ¡CHOPPER ES MI NAKAMA!

–Cálmate esqueleto parlante… no tengo ni idea de quién es Chopper…

–¡Iba conmigo, luego me desperté en esa sala y…!

–¡Shhht! –cortó Kasamoleón–. No malgastes energía… si estás agotado no sufrirás tanto y yo no me podré divertir…

Brook lo miró con rabia. Kasamoleón lo cogió por las esposas y lo arrastró fuera de la sala. Empezó a conducirlo por varias escaleras y pasillos de celdas. Brook no pudo resistir, la fuerza de aquel hombre era realmente alucinante. De pronto su conductor se paró ante una puerta robusta.

–Esto es perfecto… –dijo.

–¿Perfecto?

–¡Silencio! –le hizo callar.

Abrió la puerta y entraron. En la sala había una plataforma vallada que rodeaba las paredes y en el centro un tanque de lava. En la parte norte de la sala colgaban unos grilletes del techo. Kasamoleón estiró de Brook y se acercaron a los grilletes. El capataz liberó una de las manos de Brook y la esposó al otro grillete, luego hizo lo mismo con su otra mano dejando a Brook colgando sobre el tanque de lava. Kasamoleón se dirigió a la puerta y se dispuso a abandonar la sala.

–¡Oi, ¿qué pretendes?! –preguntó Brook asustado.

Kasamoleón sonrió y dijo:

–El nivel de la lava irá subiendo y subiendo… primero los pies, luego las costillas y por último… el afro…

–¡¿El afro?! ¡EL AFRO NO!

El capataz se rio con ganas.

–¡Oi! ¡¿La lava derrite los huesos?!

–¡Jajajaja! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡La lava lo derrite todo, TODO!

Brook dejó escapar un grito de terror. Miró bajo sus pies, la lava burbujeaba y el calor que desprendía empezaba a arderle en el afro.

–Recuerda… primero los pies, luego las costillas… y… por último… tu queridísimo… afro…

Tras eso cerró la puerta y dejó a Brook a merced de la lava.

-O-

Chopper despertó en una sala pequeña y vacía. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y el alicatado también era blanco. Miró a su alrededor y vio una mesa de prácticas blanca y a su lado un pequeño archivador auxiliar a rebosar de material médico también blanco.

"¿Dónde estoy?" –pensó.

Se acercó con sus pasitos hasta la mesa y examinó el material.

–¿Buen material, eh? –dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Chopper se giró sobresaltado puesto a que no había visto a nadie en la sala. Detrás de él se encontraba un hombre alto y de complexión ancha y redonda.

–¡Fosufosufosu! ¿El doctor Chopper? ¡Qué irónico encontrarte aquí!

–¡HOGBACK!

Chopper lo miró con ira.

–¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

–Yo… esto… ¡yo soy el capataz de la planta médica! –dijo Hogback con nerviosismo haciendo posturitas victoriosas.

"Miente…".

–¿El capataz?

–¡Eso mismo he dicho!

Chopper lo miró de arriba abajo. Estaba hecho un desastre. Tenía la cara llena de cicatrices al igual que los brazos y las piernas. Su rostro mostraba cansancio y su tez estaba realmente pálida.

–¿No eres un preso?

–Eh… ¡no, no, no! ¡Soy capataz de la planta médica!

"Pobre infeliz…" –pensó Chopper.

–¡Oi, doctor Chopper! Esto… no esperaba encontrarte aquí, en un lugar como este.

–Yo tampoco… ¿a dónde huiste después de lo de Thriller Bark?

–Información confidencial… –dijo haciéndose el interesante.

Chopper decidió ignorar eso puesto a qué no guardaba un buen recuerdo de él y a que sabía que le mentía, así que decidió intentar averiguar por qué:

–Oi… Hogback… –empezó.

–¿Sí?

–¿Qué es esto de la planta médica?

–En Hell Pirate Park se necesitan médicos para curar a los capataces, a los Marines y demás…

"Lo habrá oído del capataz real... no entiendo por qué miente…".

–…nos encargamos de reclutar médicos…

–Ahora que caigo… ¡¿Dónde está Brook?!

Hogback abandonó su discurso.

–¿?

–¡¿No has visto a un esqueleto parlante?!

–¡¿Hanauta?!

–¡Un esqueleto parlante!

–Eh… no…

–Se supone que… si eres capataz… –insinuó Chopper.

–¡Oi, ¿tienes algún problema en que no lo sea?!

Chopper sonrió.

"Ya decía yo…".

–¡Y no, no he visto a tu amiguito!

–¡Lo había olvidado! –dijo Chopper llevándose las pezuñitas al sombrero–. ¡Debo encontrar a Brook! ¿Entonces no lo has visto?

Hogback negó con la cabeza y Chopper desesperó. Luego se fijó en la puerta y se dispuso a buscar a Brook.

–¡Oi! –le llamó la atención Hogback–. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

–¡A buscar a Brook! –dijo Chopper que parecía algo alterado.

–De eso nada…

Hogback avanzó rápidamente hasta la puerta y se plantó delante de ella, luego exclamó:

–¡De aquí no sales!

–¡Oi, Hogback! ¡Me estás bloqueando el paso, APÁRTATE!

–¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡Debes quedarte aquí!

Chopper no entendía nada:

–¡¿Y eso por qué?!

–¡Porque tú deber es salvar vidas!

–¿Salvar vidas? ¡Qué irónico que lo digas tú!

–¡OI, YO SÓLO CUMPLO ÓRDENES! ¡NO LA PAGUES CONMIGO! ¡Me dijeron que todos los médicos reclutados debían cumplir! ¡TODOS! ¡¿TE CREES MEJOR, DOCTOR CHOPPER?! ¡AQUÍ NADIE ES MEJOR QUE NADIE PORQUE TODOS SOMOS ESCORIA!

Chopper se lo quedó mirando con sus inmensos ojitos oscuros. Se le llenaron de lágrimas. De repente, como por arte de magia, en el rostro puntiagudo de Hogback vio la expresión cansada de Hiruluk mientras moría. No entendía porque se acordaba de él, quizás porque tras esas palabras vio a Hogback algo más humano, más que un médico de guantes de plástico desinfectado blanco.

Tras las gafas de Hogback fluían ríos de lágrimas interminables que se juntaban en la barbilla y se precipitaban gota a gota. Dejó de morderse el labio y se quitó las gafas. Durante su estancia en Thriller Bark, jamás vio los ojos de aquel hombre. A pesar de su extraño físico y maneras, tenía unos ojos preciosos. Alrededor de sus pupilas se mezclaban extraños colores formando una gran y redonda aurora boreal. Sin duda eran unos ojos dignos de sirena. Hogback se aclaró la garganta y dijo a duras penas puesto a que intentaba aguantar el llanto:

–Doctor Chopper… no puedes salir… Nunca en mi vida he visto tanta miseria ni tanto dolor. Llevo cuatro agotadores días aquí, consumiéndome en este quirófano, viendo cómo se mueren mis pacientes. ¡Jamás he perdido a un paciente! ¡Jamás he matado a nadie! Trabajé con zombis, sí, pero jamás vi como un alma se consumía entre mis manos y ahora… ¡ahora no paro de ver cómo mueren hombres inocentes! Creí ser un villano, doctor Chopper, ¡lo creí ser!, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que no soy un villano, soy médico… ¡Un médico debe salvar vidas, no perderlas! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡No puedo más con esto!

Chopper quedó fascinado. Lo estuvo escuchando mientras miraba sus ojos.

–Hogback…

Hogback se puso de rodillas y se echó ante las pezuñitas de Chopper mientras rogaba:

–Por favor… por favor… sácame de este infierno…

–Oi… levántate.

Este obedeció.

–Sólo hay una solución –dijo Chopper frío y serio–: ¡renuncia!

–¡¿Qué renuncie?! ¡NO PUEDO HACER ESO!

–¡Renuncia!

–¡¿Qué renuncie a salvar vidas?!

Chopper no dijo nada más. Se dio cuenta del error de sus palabras. Era consciente de que un doctor no podía abandonar a un paciente y sabía que en Hell Pirate Park había millones de pacientes.

–…yo pensé que era buen médico, pero ahora empiezo a dudar… –iba diciendo Hogback.

Chopper se encontraba ante un dilema. Debía ayudar a Hogback y a todos los malheridos de Hell Pirate Park, pero por otra parte debía encontrar a Brook y reunirse con sus nakamas.

–…al ver que tantos pacientes morían…

–Oi, Hogback… –cortó Chopper–, ¿no hay nadie más?

–¿Te refieres a un médico? –dijo Hogback secándose las lágrimas.

Chopper asintió.

–No… han muerto todos… o bien porque se han sido contagiados por distintas enfermedades que les han transmitido o porque han sido ejecutados… aún no he informado al capataz de la plantilla médica, tal y como me ordenó Kagaze, así que si te marcharas, nadie te echaría de menos puesto a que no constas en el registro. Cuando se captura a alguien se registra. Pero… te pido por favor que me ayudes… cuando te he visto llegar aquí inconsciente te he reconocido enseguida, pero no he sentido rencor… me he sentido apoyado por un cuerpo sin consciencia. El hecho de que alguien más estuviera conmigo me ha hecho crecer… crecer como hombre. ¡Ya me he arrastrado y de nada sirve intentar contenerme! ¡El orgullo no importa cuando uno siente que necesita ayuda! Doctor Chopper… ayúdame… lo repetiré cuantas veces haga falta… ayúdame, ayúdame… por favor… ayúdame…

El corazón de Chopper se encogió. ¡¿Qué debía hacer?!

–¿Debo sobornarte? –dijo Hogback con desesperación.

–No se trata de eso, es que…

Hogback cortó:

–¡SÉ DONDE ESTÁ EL REGISTRO DE PRESOS DE HELL PIRATE PARK!


	10. Compromisos, conspiraciones y esperanza

–_¡SÉ DONDE ESTÁ EL REGISTRO DE PRESOS DE HELL PIRATE PARK!_

Capítulo 10

Ace estaba molesto, pero poco a poco iba tornando a su serenidad habitual. En todo el camino no se había dignado a mirar a Jaka, pero sufría por ella ya que parecía que empezaba a cansarse a causa del peso de su sensei. De pronto la miró un rato esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y, como si fuera una película, Ace empezó a ver imágenes horribles en su mente: hombres muriendo, mujeres llorando, niños heridos… No pudo soportarlo y cayó de rodillas. Jaka dejó a su difunto sensei en el suelo y acudió a socorrer a Ace. Se agachó a su lado, le tocó la espalda y dijo:

–Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía, no puedo evitarlo…

Ace notó su mano y se molestó, pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado para reprochárselo.

–Ace… lo siento… de veras…

–No… no… no te… no te entiendo… –dijo levantándose con la mano en la frente.

–No quería hacer eso…

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Eso que has visto…

Ace se quitó la mano de repente y volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez no le pasó nada.

–¿Cómo sabes que he visto algo?

Jaka seguía a lo suyo:

–…todas esas imágenes… lo siento… a veces no puedo controlar eso y….

–¡¿A qué te refieres con eso de que has sido tú?!

–Lo siento, Ace…

–¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!

–¡Oi, espera, cálmate primero! ¡Porque no sé qué te pasa conmigo que me has cogido de malas o algo!

–¡¿Qué te he cogido de malas?! ¡NORMAL! ¡Primero lo de….! ¡LO DE SABO! ¡Y ahora me ocurre algo muy extraño y sin decirte qué ha sido te disculpas y me dices que has sido tú! ¡¿Y tienes el morro de decirme que te he cogido de malas?!

–¡No hace falta que me grites! No estoy sorda… Y en cuanto a lo otro… si te calmas te daré explicaciones…

Ace suspiró.

–Adelante, desembucha…

–Lo que has visto son imágenes que he visto yo antes.

–¿Imágenes que tú has visto antes?

–Todas esas imagines… son hechos...

–Sigo sin entender nada…

–Ace, procedo del Nuevo Mundo, la otra mitad del Grand Line… allí las cosas son distintas…

–¡¿Y cómo explicas que al mirarte todas esas imágenes se hayan reflejado en mi mente?! ¡No tiene sentido, habla claro!

–Qué raro que un hombre de fuego diga que un comportamiento antinatural no tenga sentido…

Ace lo captó al vuelo, Jaka era una usuaria.

–¿Se puede qué clase de poder tienes?

–Bueno… es todo psíquico.

–¿Psíquico?

–Las frutas del diablo suelen favorecer al cuerpo o a la fuerza física. Luego está el haki y muchas técnicas de lucha e ilusorias. La fruta del diablo que comí no era un fruta normal, estuvo alterada por el agua del mar y por otra sustancia… ¿Sabes qué te ocurre con el agua y el kairoseki?

Ace asintió.

–Un viejo doctor experimental de una de las islas cercanas a mi villa en el Nuevo Mundo sumergió esta fruta del diablo durante treinta días en agua de mar y luego la tuvo encerrada en un arca de kairoseki durante cuarenta días más. Sin duda, todo un experimento…

Ace, que la estaba escuchando con mucha atención, preguntó:

–¿Y qué resultado obtuvo?

–Una fruta alterada… era una simple logia, no recuerdo qué elemento podía controlar… Esa simple logia se transformó en toda una capacidad psíquica, no sé hasta qué punto podría llegar a controlar mi mente y las de los demás. Más tarde conocí a un hombre, Silvers Rayleigh, que me estuvo entrenando y así conseguí controlar los tres tipos de haki. El haki requiere mucha concentración y capacidad psíquica, así que potencié el poder del propio haki, algo asombroso, no esperaba que pudiera una chica como yo llegar a tan alto nivel.

–¿Fuerza psíquica? Parece algo interesante…

–Eso no es todo… con el tiempo aprendí a usar el rokushiki, ¿sabes qué es?

_Rokushiki = técnicas de lucha que usa el CP9_

–Claro… las seis técnicas de arte marcial sobrehumano… Así que… –dijo Ace intentando recapitular–, fruta del diablo alterada con grandes poderes psíquicos, haki y rokushiki. Y, para colmo, fuiste entrenada por Rayleigh… Eres una caja de sorpresas…

Jaka asintió y volvió a cargarse a su sensei.

–Parece que también tienes buenos músculos.

–Entreno duro para llegar a ser una ninja.

–¿Ninja?

–Antes de pirata soy ninja.

–¿Te consideras una mercenaria?

–No, soy ninja, no una mercenaria. Uso mi fuerza para mi propio bien, no para sembrar caos. Si entreno duro podré vencer a mi enemigo.

–¿Tú también vas tras alguien?

–¿También?

–Digamos que tengo algún que otro extraño hobbie de perseguir gente…

–¿Quién es el afortunado? –preguntó Jaka sonriendo con complicidad.

–Marshall D. Teach, más conocido como Barbanegra. Estuvo en mi banda un tiempo y nos traicionó.

–¿Qué hizo?

–Mató a un nakama…

–Vaya…

–¿Y ese enemigo tuyo? ¿De quién se trata?

–Pues de nada más y de nada menos que mi amigo de la infancia. Lo típico… ya sabes… crecemos cada uno con su vida, con su ideología y con su manera de hacer y nuestros caminos se separan. Nos reencontramos y nos damos cuenta de lo mucho que hemos cambiado puesto a que hemos sido entrenados por maestros distintos, hemos aprendido técnicas distintas, hemos sido educados de maneras distintas, hemos visto el mundo con ojos distintos, hemos madurado de manera distinta… Las cosas son así: cuando dos hombres no están de acuerdo, el planeta retumba y se inician guerrillas que pueden llevar a grandes batallas sin sentido, porque la mayoría de ellas no tienen sentido. Aquellos que luchan por la libertad se esclavizan al querer batir al contrincante… Vivimos en un mundo de locos que infortunadamente no podremos cambiar.

Ace se quedó pensativo. Tras esas palabras comprendió que Jaka tenía un lado muy maduro y reflexivo. Ahora empezaba a dudar de todo aquello que había dicho, pero no paraba de preguntarse cómo alguien con tanto sentido común podía haber dicho tantas sandeces como aquellas. ¿Cómo alguien que pensaba así podía pensar que Sabo estaba vivo?

–Ace… –dijo esta–, tienes madera de triunfador… lucha por tu puesto.

–Ya me has explicado todo esa chorrada sobre los triunfadores, pero sigo sin comprender a qué te refieres con todo esto de la madera de triunfador…

–Los triunfadores son elegidos, no por su fuerza, sino por su corazón y tú, Portgas D. Ace, tienes un enorme corazón. El corazón que te dio tu madre no tiene valor calculable. Y tú quisiste honrarla llevando su nombre, un acto noble y digno de un triunfador.

–¡¿Mi madre?! ¡¿Qué sabes sobre ella?!

Jaka no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreírle inocentemente.

–¡Estoy harto, eres una tipeja muy rara! ¡Que si poderes psíquicos, que si Sabo, que si mi madre…!

–Relájate, triunfador…

–¡Y ahora me sales con lo de triunfador!

–Ace… ¿tienes intención de luchar?

–Claro… –dijo con frialdad al ver que Jaka cambiaba de tema.

–¿Claro?

–Evidentemente…

–¿Por qué?

–Porque toda la gente importante para mí se encuentra en este lugar y…

–¿Luffy?

–Exacto…

–Y Sabo, ¿no?

Ace suspiró, de repente aquella imagen de la Jaka madura y reflexiva se desvaneció. Empezó a pensar en si podría caber la posibilidad de que estuviera loca y todo aquello que le decía se lo inventaba o le venía a la cabeza por inspiración divina.

–No creo que tardemos mucho en llegar –dijo Jaka señalando el horizonte.

Ace entornó los ojos en esa dirección, evidentemente la prisión empezaba a divisarse. Pensó en dónde estaría Luffy, si dentro o fuera de ella y luego pensó en darle esquinazo a Jaka, era evidente que no andaba muy cuerda.

"¡¿Cómo cojones se le ocurre pensar que Sabo está vivo?! El murió…".

Ace la miró y ella le correspondió. De repente una imagen se reflejó en su mente. Esta vez no se trataba de imágenes violentas y sádicas. En su lugar se encontraba un joven rubio. Era alto y apuesto, tenía el pelo rizado y corto, le faltaba un diente, eso le daba un aspecto muy juvenil a pesar de que vestía como todo un señor con sombrero de copa alto y una levita negra acompañados de un bastón. Lucía una enorme sonrisa a pesar de que sus pardos y hermosos ojos estaban tristes.

Ace no osó apartar la mirada, no quería que aquella imagen se desvaneciera. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas. Reconoció aquel rostro aunque en un cuerpo mucho más adulto. Unas facciones sin duda le eran conocidas. No le hizo falta pensarlo más, sabía quién era:

–Sa… Sabo…

-O-

El capataz de ejecuciones, Kasamoleón, salió sonriente de la sala del tanque de lava. Caminaba a paso veloz revisando unos papelotes:

"Otro más, parece ser que según los WANTED y los informes que me envió la Marina este tipo es un tal… Brook, sí, ¡aquí está! Brook y… pertenece… a… ¡Los Sombrero de Paja! ¡Perfecto, ya tenemos a tres! Cuando estén todos, incluido el capitán, les someteremos a la prueba del capitán… Será más aburrida porque faltará este tipo, pero bueno… ¡da igual! De momento voy a registrar a este tal Brook como muerto y luego ya veremos… –miró el WANTED–, la verdad es que aquí parece muchísimo más joven… bueno… ¡qué más da!".

Kasamoleón bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso de la prisión. Caminó a través del largo pasillo, completamente vacío, hasta encontrarse frente a la única puerta que había. Sacó una llave de su pantalón, la introdujo y la hizo girar suavemente. La puerta cedió y este entró. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y encendió un interruptor y la luz invadió la estancia. Se trataba de unas simples escaleras. Empezó a bajarlas apresurado. Tenía los escalones contados, eran quinientos. Kasamoleón era un tío listo, más listo que el hambre y a la vez previsor y, sobretodo, controlador, muy controlador. Se volvió para comprobar que nadie le seguía y entonces abrió otra puerta, y otra, y otra, y otra hasta encontrarse frente a una gran puerta redonda y metálica muy parecida a una cámara o a una caja fuerte. Posó la mano sobre la dura puerta y susurró:

–Impacto…

Esta se abrió pero no sufrió daño alguno. El capataz se bajó la manga del chaquetón que llevaba para ocultar aquel dial de impacto. Empujó la puerta, ya abierta por el impacto, y entró, no antes de haber comprobado que nadie le seguía de nuevo.

"Ahora me encargaré de completar el registro…".

-O-

Un hombre fuerte y alto de pelo canoso esperaba en una pequeña sala. La recorría de arriba abajo, no estaba nervioso, pero le incomodaba algo la espera. Hacía un buen rato que había dejado de distraerse con unos lápices que se encontraban encima de una mesa arrinconada en la esquina. De repente, la puerta se abrió y entró otro hombre. Tenía una larga barba trenzada y sobre su gorra de marine reposaba una gaviota.

–Garp… no esperaba encontrarte aquí –dijo tras cerrar la puerta.

–Vaya… Sengoku… ¿qué haces aquí?

–Vine a por unos papeles.

Se acercó a la mesa y cogió una carpeta. Luego se volvió y dijo:

–¿Sabes que tu nieto está aquí?

–¿Luffy?

–Sí, al parecer desembarcó esta mañana.

–Vaya… no lo esperaba…

–De momento no se encuentra en la prisión, pero he oído que Akainu pretende ejecutarlo.

–¿Ejecutar a Luffy? –preguntó riendo–. ¡Pero si ese niñato es más escurridizo que el propio jabón!

–¿Dudas de las capacidades de Akainu?

–Para nada, tan sólo confío en Luffy. Será un tozudo y un lerdo, además de un pirata, pero es persistente y, como he dicho antes, escurridizo, muy escurridizo. No creo que se deje atrapar por la Marina.

–Eso ya se verá, Garp… porque si lo atrapan tienen permiso para ejecutarle. Debes entender que esta lucha es contra los piratas, y tu nieto, desafortunadamente, lo es. No esperes que por ser el nietecito del vicealmirante se salve. Debes ser leal a la Marina y obedecer sus órdenes. Si te mandan que le arrestes, deberás hacerlo, si te mandan que lo tortures, deberás hacerlo y si te mandan que le ejecutes… deberás hacerlo…

–¡Oi, yo soy un marine y soy leal a la Armada! Si hace falta le arrestaré, pero no pienso ejecutarle. Él es mi nieto, debes entender que no voy a permitir que muera. Luffy es un chico malcriado y nervioso, nada más. No me opondré a su arresto, pero no confíes en que no me oponga a su muerte…

–Garp… tú y tus ideas… siempre a tu bola… –suspiró el almirante de flota.

Garp le sonrió y empezó a comerse unos pickels de arroz. Los solía comer cuando se aburría o cuando debía concentrarse, también adoraba comer rosquillas en su tiempo libre. Sengoku se acercó a él y le robó uno. Garp apartó la bolsa y le gritó con enfado:

_Pickel = galletita de arroz que suele ir acompañada de algas troceadas._

–¡OI QUE ME OPONGA A LA MUERTE DE LUFFY SIGNIFICA TAMBIÉN QUE ME OPONGO A QUE ME ROBEN LOS PICKELS!

Sengoku se rio con ganas y se comió el pickel. Luego le dijo:

–Oi, esta especie de galletita está buena. Deberías servirlas cuando nos reunimos… Ah, y en cuanto a tu nieto…

–Ese tema déjalo, está zanjado… –cortó Garp saboreando más pickels.

–Bueno… –dijo Sengoku abriendo la puerta–, sólo te digo que no te metas en líos y que por culpa de él no vayas a enfrentarte a Akainu, ¿de acuerdo?

Garp no contestó, le mantuvo la mirada. Sengoku y él se conocieron hace ya mucho tiempo. Las explicaciones ya no eran necesarias, se entendían por miradas. Sengoku lo entendió perfectamente: el vicealmirante pretendía hacer lo que le diera la gana sin saltarse el reglamento.

"Como siempre…" –pensó Sengoku.

Miró a Garp.

–¿No me darías otra de esas? –dijo señalando la bolsa.

–¡Se llaman pickels!

–¿No me darías otro pickel?

Garp negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Sengoku se encogió de hombros y abandonó la sala. Garp se quedó solo. Ya había terminado la bolsa cuando se puso a pensar:

"Mierda… no esperaba que Luffy estuviera aquí… estoy entre la espada y la pared… Espero que Akainu no se pase de listo… y además la persona a la que esperaba no llega… ¡¿Dónde se habrá metido?!".

-O-

Los dos almirantes seguían donde estaban hace un rato, en la sala de reuniones.

–Oi, Kizaru…

Borsalino se volvió para mirar a su compañero.

–¿Crees que deberíamos interferir?

–No lo sé…

Kuzan suspiró y dijo:

–Bueno… de momento yo me encargaré de controlar a Akainu, tú sigue con tu cargo.

Kuzan se levantó y se dispuso a abandonar la sala, pero Borsalino abrió la boca antes de que se marchara:

–¡Oi!

Kuzan se volvió.

–Mugiwara es un tema delicado, pero más el de la Armada Revolucionaria… ¿no crees?

–Encárgate tú de eso, yo prefiero estar pendiente de que esto no se transforme en una carnicería.

Borsalino asintió y Kuzan abandonó la sala. En ese momento el den den mushi que se encontraba al lado del almirante empezó a sonar. Éste alargó el brazo y espero a que hablaran:

–¡Almirante Aokij! ¡Almirante Aokiji! –gritaba una voz sofocada.

–Soy Kizaru… –dijo con tranquilidad.

–¡¿Almirante Kizaru?! Ah… ¡esperaba que contestara el almirante Aokiji… pero no importa! Esto… ¡Portgas D. Ace! ¡Portgas D. Ace! ¡Hemos visto a Portgas D. Ace vagar por la explanada!

–Mmm… ¿entonces Shirohige está aquí? –preguntó con su tono pausado habitual.

–¡No… no… no lo sé! ¡La… la verdad es que… la verdad es que Portgas D. Ace estuvo una temporada vagando solo por el Grand Line así… así… así que no puedo asegurar nada, mi almirante!

–No importa, es una información igualmente privilegiada, gracias… ¿quién habla?

–El… el comandante Masou.

–¿Masou? Bien… informaré a tu superior de tal logro por tu parte. Ahora encárgate de extender la noticia.

Kizaru colgó y sonrió. Con Ace en Hell Pirate Park lo más seguro es que Shirohige rondara también por ahí.

"¿Y quién sabe si no está aquí ya?".

Kizaru estaba feliz, por fin las cosas volvían a ir bien en Hell Pirate Park.

-O-

Aokiji recorría los largos pasillos llenos de celdas en busca de Akainu. De repente su ko den den mushi sonó y se paró en medio del pasillo.

_Ko den den mushi = den den mushi portátil, usado normalmente por marines. No tiene mucha capacidad, así que sólo permite llamadas locales._

–¿Sí?

–¡Alimrate Aokiji!

–¿Quién habla?

–Soy Osamaka, el vigilante del preso especial…

–¿El preso especial?

–Ya sabe, ese joven que solía acompañar a Dragon…

–Ah, claro, claro… Dime… ¿qué quieres?

–Necesito saber si debo ejecutarle…

–La verdad es que no lo sé puesto a que no he hablado con Sengoku y a que tampoco lo he hecho con mis compañeros así que de momento no hagas nada. Llama a todos estos y, si hace falta, convoca una reunión. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

–Ah… y para evitar confusiones, márcale.

–¡Entendido!

Kuzan colgó y se guardó el ko den den mushi.

"Si le preguntamos a Akainu seguro que querrá ejecutarlo… antes deberíamos hacerle un par de preguntas".

Volvió a sacar el ko den den mushi y marcó un botón algo extraño, al parecer servía para llamar al último contacto con el que se había hablado.

–¡Aquí Osamaka! ¿Quién habla?

–Soy Aokiji…

–¡Almirante Aokiji! ¿Qué ocurre?

–Llama a todos excepto a Akainu.

–Pero eso es conspirar…

–No es conspirar, no pretendo hacerle daño…

–Pero, almirante…

–¡Limítate a obedecer mis órdenes!

–Como usted mande…

Kuzan volvió a guardar el ko den den mushi y se dispuso a encontrar a su compañero.

-O-

Osamaka miraba a Sabo con cierta rabia. No entendía por qué no contestaba cuando él le reprochaba o por qué no le escupía. Ese joven se limitaba a aguardar con la cabeza cabizbaja. La verdad es que eso le daba muy mala espina. ¿Es que acaso no pretendía luchar?

Sacudió la cabeza para descentrarse de Sabo y se dispuso a llamar a Borsalino. Le contó la situación y le pidió discreción ante Sakazuki, la verdad es que este no expuso ninguna pega. Luego pensó en que no era un buen momento para llamar al almirante de flota puesto a que andaría muy ocupado.

Se acercó a Sabo, era hora de marcarle. Se acercó a las brasas y sacó una barra metálica. La punta era plana y había un dibujo de una calavera dentro de una gran llama de fuego. Era una barra de marcar.

–¿Has visto? ¡Te voy a sellar como si fueras un documento oficial! ¡Jajaja! Siéntete orgulloso… ¡serás un preso oficial! –rio Osamaka.

Se acercó con la barra y Sabo alzó la vista, esa barra le aterrorizaba.

–No te preocupes, rubito, será como un tatuaje… –dijo mientras sujetaba fuertemente la barra de punta abrasadora–. ¿Dónde lo quieres? Puedes escoger…

Sabo no contestó. Miraba esa marca tan peculiar, no quería estar marcado. Una luz anaranjada producida por las brasas llenó la sala. La caldera, a la que estaba atado Sabo, subió de temperatura y la marca de la barra se reflejó en sus ojos llenos de miedo.

–Si no me lo dices, voy a tener que escoger yo… ¿qué tal en el hombro? No… se te pasaría el dolor enseguida… ¿Y en la pierna? Tampoco… ¿En la cara? Ahí te dolería… ¿La frente o la mejilla? ¿Qué prefieres?

Sabo tragó saliva, pero no se dignó a abrir la boca, se limitó a juntar su barbilla con su pecho.

–La frente es un sitio muy ridículo para hacerse un tatuaje, además, no quiero achicharrarte el cerebro… te quieren vivito y coleando…

Osamaka sonrió y acercó la barra a la cara de Sabo, se paró frente a su nariz:

–Entonces la mejilla… ¿Derecha o izquierda, cuál prefieres?

–…

–¿No vas a decirme cuál prefieres? Bien… pues escojo yo… ¡Izquierda, la dirección de los pobres!

Y mientras decía eso embistió la barra contra la mejilla izquierda de Sabo. La carne se apretó y se arrugó formando un surco alrededor. En estar en contacto con la piel salió algo de humo, muestra de que la piel se estaba quemando. Sabo notó un dolor y una quemazón muy intensos. Dejó escapar un alarido, pero enseguida paró. Sentía tanto dolor que no tardó en no sentir su propia mejilla. De su ojo izquierdo se escapó una lagrimilla que, como un rayo, impactó contra la barra haciendo que saliera más humo. Osamaka mantuvo un rato la barra y la retiró.

–Es una pena que te tenga que hacer sufrir para oír tu voz… un grito muy noble –rio mientras volvía a dejar la barra en las brasas–. Te ha quedado genial, chaval. ¡Jajaja! Piensa que ahora estarás marcado para siempre.

"Para siempre…".

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Sabo.

"Nada es para siempre. Perdí a Luffy y a Ace al irme con Dragon y no creo que vuelva a verlos jamás".

De repente el coraje le invadió para exclamar:

–¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Quiero vivir!

–¿Quieres vivir? ¿Vivir para qué?

–Para reencontrarme con mis hermanos…

–¿Hermanos? ¡Tú no tienes hermanos! Al menos, ya no… ¡TÚ YA NO TIENES NADA, SABO!

Sabo le miró con ira.

–¿Nada? ¡¿Y tú qué sabrás?! ¡Sólo conoces mi nombre, no mi historia! ¡Así que deja de juzgarme! No tienes derecho, yo no lo he hecho en ningún momento, ni antes ni después de que me marcaras. ¡Cierra el pico y déjame salir de aquí!

–¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

–¿No tienes sueños, utopías, esperanzas…?

–No…

–Entonces, amigo mío –dijo con ironía–, no eres humano.


	11. ¡El plan de Law! Robin, ¿objeto o mujer?

_Nota del autor: Supongo que a tales alturas del fic no es necesario avisar de la violencia y de los tacos. En mi perfil ya se explica a qué es debido todo esto. Se trata de una crítica a las prisiones, a la esclavitud y a la prostitución que se vive en el tercer mundo. Los tacos son para que el dialogo fluya. ¡Espero vuestras opiniones igualmente! ¡Gracias por vuestro tiempo!_

* * *

–_¿No tienes sueños, utopías, esperanzas…?_

_ –No…_

_ –Entonces, amigo mío –dijo con ironía–, no eres humano._

Capítulo 11

Franky estaba angustiado. En todo el rato en el que había estado hablando con Law no había pensado en qué le habría pasado a Robin.

–Oi, ¿te refieres a Nico Robin? ¿Ella era tu acompañante? –preguntó Law.

Franky se volvió:

–¡Sí! ¡¿Sabes dónde está?!

–¿Sabes si entró en la prisión?

–Eso es lo más seguro, ¿verdad?

–Bueno… a todos los presos los llevan aquí. Si se enfrentó a alguien seguro que perdió puesto a que los subjefes de este lugar nos tienen estudiados. La mayoría poseen haki y otras técnicas. Así que… sí, lo más seguro es que esté aquí.

–A mí me han encerrado en esta celda, ¿qué es lo más probable que le haya pasado a ella?

–A ella… –Law volvió la vista al techo–. A las mujeres también las retienen bajo llave, pero sufren un destino muy distinto al de los hombres…

–No te hagas el misterioso –dijo Franky de los nervios–. ¡¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Robin?!

Law suspiró y dijo:

–Pues que tu amiguita ahora es prostituta.

La cara de Franky se convirtió en una mueca:

–¡Oi, a mí no me vaciles! ¡Habla claro, colega!

–No puedo hablar más claro. ¿Te crees que estás en el mundo de yupi? ¿Eh, cyborg ignorante? No… esto no es el mundo de yupi, ni mucho menos…

Franky lo miraba muy sorprendido, no creía lo que decía. Le pareció muy fuerte… ¿Robin? Hace nada reían en el barco, desayunaban juntos… No le entraba en la cabeza que Robin estuviera bajo esas circunstancias.

–¿Te sorprende? Mira los humanos… somos tan modernos –dijo Law con ironía a la vez que con fastidio–, siempre pensando en todo… tratándonos tan bien a nosotros mismos… y sobre todo a las mujeres, ¿no te parece? Claro como somos la estúpida especie privilegiada…

Se hizo un silencio. Law notó enseguida que había metido la pata. Miró al pobre Franky que se torturaba pensando en que era culpa suya que la pobre Robin hubiera acabado así.

–Oi… quizás a tu amiguita no le ha pasado nada –dijo tratando de animarle.

Franky no levantó la mirada del suelo y dijo:

–¿Me ayudarías a salir de aquí?

–¿Crees que si supiera cómo salir de aquí no lo hubiera hecho?

–Tú llevas kairoseki… yo no… No me creo que en siete días no le hayas pillado el truco a estas celdas…

–Eres astuto, cyborg…

–Franky… –corrigió.

–Claro… Franky… Eres un tipo observador, supongo que te habrás fijado en la cerradura de los grilletes, ¿verdad?

Franky sonrió. Law se lo tomó como un "sí" y prosiguió:

–Tienen forma de calavera. De hecho, se abren con calaveras de verdad.

–¡Oi, que aquí no cabe algo así!

–Es que no se abren con calaveras humanas…

–¿?

–Se abren con calaveras de pickuattos.

–¿Pickuattos?

–Sí, son mamíferos pequeñitos, muy pequeñitos. Los subordinados que entienden de carpintería y artesanía usan sus finos huesos para crear llaves, cerraduras, cadenas…

–A ver si te entiendo… matan a unos bichejos, les rompen la crisma para sacar sus cáscaras y hacen las llaves para esto –dijo sacudiendo el brazo.

Los grilletes repicotearon los unos contra los otros haciendo un ruido similar al de los cascabeles.

–Bueno… algo así, evidentemente se hace en un laboratorio, luego el resultado pasa por el herrero… pero no es necesario, es un sistema muy sencillo.

–¿Dónde guardan las llaves? –cortó Franky.

–Ahí no quería yo ir a parar…

–¿Entonces? ¿Para qué me has contado todo esto?

–En cada celda hay una ventanita muy pequeña… a veces se posa algún que otro pickuatto.

–¡¿Pretendes que mate a un bicho de esos?!

–Será una intervención muy fácil… El kairoseki impide que me mueva, pero tus grilletes son especiales…

–¿Ahora me vas a venir con que el hierro es especial?

–Eso –dijo señalando con la cabeza los grilletes–, no es simple hierro. Procede de una isla muy extraña del Nuevo Mundo. Al parecer se estira.

–¿Estirarse, el hierro?

–Todos los cuerpos se dilatan con el calor, hasta los elementos metálicos, todo. Digamos que la composición de este hierro no es muy normal y, al dilatarse, se estira como si fuera pura goma. ¿Te has parado a pensar porque en todas las plantas hay aire acondicionado?

–¿Aire acondicionado? Ni me había fijado…

–Notarás algo más de fresco, ¿no?

–Sí, pero pensé que se debía al cambio de temperatura entre la explanada y la prisión.

–¡Jajaja! Eso también, pero la razón mayoritaria por la que se está más fresco en la prisión es el aire acondicionado.

–¿Y qué ocurre con este aire acondicionado?

–¿En serio no lo has pillado aún? –Law suspiró–. Aire frío… no hay calor… no se dilata el hierro… no se estira… los presos no escapan… ¿Lo captas?

–Sí, sí… ahora sí… Aunque si dices que el calor dilata los cuerpos…

Franky sonrió. Miró los grilletes y sopló hacia ellos mientras exclamaba:

–¡FRESH FIRE!

Law lo miró expectante y luego dijo:

–En serio… ¿qué pretendías hacer?

–Mierda… sin cola no puedo usarlo…

Law lo dejó correr y siguió a lo suyo:

–He estado ideando un plan…

–¿De qué se trata?

Law se arrastró hasta los barrotes sin tocarlos.

–Acércate un poco, no vaya a ser que nos oigan.

Franky se acercó un poco. Notaba sus músculos en plena tensión, el hierro le impedía moverse más.

–Se trata de un plan de escapada.

–¡Si eso ya lo sabía!

–Cyborg…

–¡Franky!

–Eso... perdón… Franky… eres un tipo muy raro…

"Mira quién fue a hablar".

–Si conseguimos desconectar el aire acondicionado, el hierro no tardará en dilatarse. Cuando un pickuatto se pose en la ventana, no tendrás más que alcanzarlo, luego…

–Esa parte ya me la sé, pero dime, genio… –dijo en tono burlesco–, ¿cómo desconectamos el aire?

–¿Ves el suelo?

Franky miró el suelo. Estaba hecho de piedra. En las esquinas había, amontonados, escombros pequeños. Entre ellos había maderas pequeñas como por ejemplo astillas, eslabones de cadenas sueltos, piedrecitas…

–Cualquier cosita pequeña –dijo Law–, sirve. Prueba a alcanzar algo con el pie.

Franky obedeció y estiró el pie con gran esfuerzo.

–No consigo alcanzar ese trocito de madera…

–A tu izquierda tienes una piedrecita que es más fácil de coger y nos irá mucho mejor.

Franky hizo un último esfuerzo y alcanzó una piedrecita irregular de color gris. Cerró el pie como si se tratara de un orangután y la dejó reposando dentro del doblado y encogido pie.

–Bien… –dijo sonriente–, ¿y ahora qué?

–Ahora debes cogerla con la mano, no creo que tengas tan buena puntería con el pie.

–Es cierto… no soy Sanji.

Franky trató de doblar el pie, pero los grilletes le impedían levantarlo del suelo.

–No te estreses… –dijo Law tratando de calmar al decepcionado Franky–. Trata de lanzarla al aire a ver si la pillas.

Franky asintió y la lanzó hacia arriba con el pie. Los dos se sorprendieron de lo mucho que subió puesto a que no la había lanzado con la mano. Franky abrió la mano y mantuvo la palma plana esperando la piedrecita. Un error de cálculo fue lo que le hizo tragársela y hacerle toser un par de veces. Resopló y masculló enfadado como si se tratara de Zoro:

–Mierda… era la única que podía alcanzar…

–Hay otra, pero está algo más apartada –apuntó Law.

Franky se volvió y lo miró. Vio sus ojos rojos por el cansancio. Su tez tan pálida y su sonrisa más parecida a una mueca. Ese tipo no estaba bien, necesitaba salir y, siendo realistas, no era el único que necesitaba ayuda. ¡Tenía que salvar a Robin!

Estiró el pie.

En su cabeza empezaron a aparecer imágenes de Robin.

No llegaba.

Robin tomando café…

Hizo una mueca.

Robin leyendo…

Se esforzó y los grilletes repicotearon.

Robin sonriendo tras escuchar una de sus improvisadas canciones…

Se asomó una lágrima por el ojo derecho ante la impotencia.

Robin contándole un cuento a Chopper…

Volvió a estirar el pie.

Robin mirando el mar desde la terraza del Sunny…

Casi la tenía, pero no tardó en volverla a perder.

Robin como prostituta…

Franky paró ante esa imagen. Le aterrorizaba y no podía borrarla. Luego, sintió rabia. Notó como todo su interior ardía de ira. Estiró el pie violentamente.

Robin llorando…

Alargó el pie y consiguió cogerla.

–Con esa vas a tener que vigilar… se trata de kairoseki. Si hubiera un fallo al colarla podrías dejarnos inconscientes a todos los usuarios… y… quien sabe… quizás matarnos…

Franky no comprendía aquello que decía Law y este no tardó en darse cuenta.

–¿Sabes lo que es la sublimación?

_ Sublimación = paso de un sólido a gas sin pasar por el estado líquido._

Franky asintió.

–El aire acondicionado de Hell Pirate Park funciona de la siguiente manera: tienen un tanque de agua muy fría, este agua llega al conducto de ventilación y ahí la transforman con un producto químico en vapor de agua frío y lo dejan salir a través de ese conducto –dijo señalando una pequeña caja metálica que se encontraba en el techo, justo entre las dos celdas–. Si la encestas justo en el centro no pasará nada –dijo señalando la piedrecita de kairoseki con la cabeza–, pero si toca una de las paredes esta se convertirá en gas y empezara a invadir la sala. Aunque sea difícil de creer, el kairoseki en una proporción muy alta puede llegar a matarnos… ¿Entiendes porque debes ser tan preciso?

Franky asintió. Estaba sudando, nunca había sentido tanta presión. Miró a Law y se compadeció. Suspiró y cerró los ojos para calmarse. La imagen de Law era bastante agónica y le impedía concentrarse.

"Si eres un hombre, hazlo con un don" –las palabras que un día le dijo Tom resonaron en su cabeza.

Franky no pudo evitar sonreír. Preparó el pie, pero la voz de Law cortó su movimiento:

–¡Aún no! Debes esperar a que un pickuatto se pose en la ventana. Todo debe ser rápido. Si ahora interfirieras en el aire podrías estirarte, pero si no se posa ningún pickuatto allí arriba, esto no servirá de nada. En cuanto lo veas, ¡hazlo sin pensar! Tendremos casi una hora antes de que se den cuenta puesto a que el técnico de mantenimiento pasa cada tres cuartos de hora aproximadamente. ¿Te parece?

Franky asintió y miró por la ventana con atención. Law siguió hablando:

–¿Sabes? Creo que eres un buen tipo… no sólo te preocupas por tu nakama, sino que también lo estás por mí y por tu capitán…

–¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –preguntó Franky sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

–Porque calo bien a las personas. Soy médico y he tenido un montón de pacientes a mi cargo aparte de mis nakamas… He tenido la oportunidad de pasar por situaciones muy duras y de conocer a muchísima gente. Además, no toda la vida he sido capitán… ¿De quién se trata?

–¿Te refieres a mi capitán?

–No, a esa chica, pero eso ya lo aclararás luego, mejor contéstame a lo de tu capitán.

–Monkey D. Luffy, Sombrero de Paja, Mugiwara…

–¡Jajaja! Menuda sorpresa…

–¿Sabes quién es?

–¡Tu capitán es muuuy conocido! Ese chico… ¿fue el que pateó todo Enies Lobby, no?

–El mismo…

–Menudo personaje… ¿Sois muchos?

–¿Muchos qué?

–Tripulantes, sin contar al capitán, claro…

–No… somos en total somos siete: Zoro, un fuertísimo espadachín con un valor y un honor dignos de un gran hombre, el que va a convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo; Nami, nuestra navegante, algo nerviosa y muy mandona, le encanta el dinero y las mandarinas, pretende dibujar un mapamundi que recoja TODO el mundo; Usopp, un tipo gracioso, experto en pirotécnica, miente como un bellaco, pero es muy buen tío, quiere hacerse más valiente; Sanji, nuestro cocinero, ¡cocina que te mueres!, quiere encontrar el All Blue, un mar que contiene todas las especies del mundo; Chopper, un renito que habla, es nuestro médico, quiere hacerse un médico de renombre y encontrar la cura a todas las enfermedades; Robin…; Brook, ¡nuestro bardo!, es un esqueleto parlante, es divertidísimo, vamos… ¡lo mejorcito de la banda!, quiere reencontrarse con un viejo amigo… ¡agárrate! ¡Se trata de una ballena!

Tras eso Franky se echó a reír.

–¡Vaya una banda fantástica! ¿Y de ti? Cuéntame algo de ti.

–Franky, un cyborg aficionado a la música, pero un auténtico carpintero… su sueño es hacer del Sunny, su gran obra maestra, un barco de ensueño…

–Parece simpático, ya me lo presentarás –dijo Law haciendo broma–. ¿Y el capitán?

–¡Monkey D. Luffy! El próximo rey de los piratas. Tenemos una banda divertida, deberías venir un día a tomarte el café.

Franky y Law rieron la gracia un buen rato. Luego, este último, añadió:

–¿Y Robin? ¿Qué me dices de ella?

–Robin… –Franky suspiró–. Robin es muy diferente… Se trata de una chica muy inteligente, adora leer y tomar café en la terraza del Sunny. Ella y Nami son muy amigas… Su sueño es descifrar los poneglyphs y descubrir la verdadera historia del mundo…

–Sé de quién me hablas… Nico Robin, sin duda una tipeja interesante…

Franky se quedó un poco cortado, pero la aparición de un pickuatto en la ventana ayudó a romper el hielo:

–¡Oi, ahí está! ¿Procedo?

–Debes asegurarte de que no se escapa… ¡cántale algo! ¡Eso le retendrá!

–¡SUUUPEEER! –exclamó Franky alegre–. Empiezo… _¡Tengo tres ovejas, en una cabana, la una me da leche, la otra me da lana y la otra mantequilla para toda la semana!_

El pickuatto se sentó a escuchar y se relajó.

–Parece que funciona, tú sigue.

–_¡Tengo tres ovejas, en una cabana, la una me da leche, la otra me da lana y la otra mantequilla para toda la semana! ¡Tengo tres ovejas, en una cabana…_

Mientras iba cantando esto, Franky lanzó la piedra. Esta vez no falló y la piedra calló en su mano. Franky cerró el puño con fuerza.

"…hazlo con un don".

Suspiró y miró bien la apertura metálica.

"Debo hacerlo bien…".

Miró a Law, como se consumía en la celda con la mirada perdida en el techo. De pronto se volvió para mirar a Franky con los ojos llenos de esperanza y anhelo.

"Parece que hasta los tipos más duros a veces necesitan ayuda… y creer en la esperanza".

Franky se concentró y lanzó la piedra. Todo ocurrió como a cámara lenta. La piedra se coló entre los barrotes. Law sonrió esta vez por voluntad propia. La piedra se elevó y se elevó llegando a la apertura… Franky pensó en Robin, en Law, en su capitán, en sus nakamas… La piedra entró y se oyó un ligero CLONC. Ninguno de los dos podía saber si había acertado, pero no había tiempo para ponerse a pensar en ello, algo más importante se avecinaba. La sala no tardó a entrar en calor ya que el sol azotaba fuertemente las paredes de la prisión desde fuera. Franky trató de moverse, ¡lo había conseguido! Miró al pickuatto y se acercó sigilosamente:

–_…en una cabana, la una me da leche, la otra me da lana y la otra mantequilla para toda la semana… Tengo tres ovejas…_

Lo agarró por la cola y se lo mostró a Law.

–Perfecto –dijo este admirando la pieza que sostenía Franky–. Ahora ya sabes lo que te toca…

–¡No pienso matar a este bichejo! ¡¿Estás loco?!

–Si no puedes matar a un bichejo no podrás salvar a tu nakama… ¿Qué esperas hacer en el Nuevo Mundo si no puedes matar a un simple animalillo?

–Pero él no tiene la culpa… no es un simple animalillo… –dijo Franky observándolo con lástima.

–¡Claro que no es sólo un animalillo! Es una vida y hasta la más insignificante vida tiene importancia, pero a veces te tocará escoger… en eso consiste la aventura. Me parece habértelo dicho antes, pero este no es el mundo de yupi… Hoy te ha tocado un pickuatto, mañana quizás es un escuadrón de marines.

–Pero este bicho no me ha hecho nada.

–Y los marines sí? Viven de eso, de cazar piratas. Algunos son tan inocentes como este mamífero.

Franky suspiró y miró a Law con fastidio. Éste le apresuró diciendo:

–¡Oi, ponte las pilas cyborg!

–¡Ja… ja! –rio falsamente–, qué oportuno…

–En serio, coge una piedrecita o estámpalo contra la pared. Ahora te puedes mover, arrodíllate y te será más fácil.

Franky obedeció y estampó al pickuatto contra la pared. No tardó en quedar inconsciente.

–Bien, ahora reviéntale la cabeza con una piedra…

–Oi… esto ya es violencia gratuita…

–¡Venga rápido!

Franky cogió una piedra y la incrustó con fuerza contra el cráneo del pequeño animal. Se oyó un chasquido y la celda se llenó de sangre.

–¡Bien hecho! Ahora debes intervenir…

–¡Oi, que yo no soy médico! –se quejó Franky indignado.

–Lo sé… menuda manera de hacer una incisión craneal… –dijo Law negando con la cabeza.

Franky masculló algo entre los dientes, pero al parecer Law no le dio importancia.

–Mete la mano y ayúdate con la piedra para romper toda la parte que cubre el hemisferio sur del cerebro.

–Oi… esto es muy asqueroso…

–¡Venga, brío!

Franky obedeció. Iba rompiendo el cráneo apresuradamente e iba retirando los trozos sobrantes. Los sesos no tardaron en salir y en desperdigarse por el suelo de la celda. Franky tuvo ganas de vomitar pero mantuvo la compostura.

–Deja al bichillo a un lado y reconstruye el cráneo.

–¿Que lo reconstruya?

–¿Nunca hiciste puzles de pequeño?

Franky asintió.

–¡Pues lo mismo! Además… ¿¡tú no eras carpintero?!

Franky empezó y se quejó:

–Esto no se pega…

–Usa partes de cerebro y sangre. ¡O tu propia saliva! Cualquier cosa pegajosa te servirá…

–Empieza a dolerme la cabeza sólo de pensar lo que le he hecho a este pobre bicho…

–¡Sigue!

Franky no tardó, tenía unas dotes innatas para montas cosas.

–Ahora introdúcela en la cerradura de los grilletes y… serás libre.

Franky lo hizo así y no tardó en ponerse a bailar de emoción. Luego se fijó en la cerradura de la celda. La forma era más pequeña, tenía forma de tibia.

–¿Y esto?

–Para abrir la puerta necesitas la tibia.

Franky pisó la sangre que chapoteaba bajo sus pies. Se dirigió al pickuatto y con una piedra afilada le rajó la pierna sacando la tibia, que no tardó en separarse del fémur puesto a que los ligamentos del animal eran muy frágiles.

–Introdúcela como si fuera una orquilla.

–Yo no uso horquillas…

–Pues hijo mío, con ese pelo…

Franky le ignoró y empezó a abrir la celda. Al ver que tardaba, Law preguntó:

–¿Qué pasa?

Franky insistía. La cerradura tenía una forma muy compleja. La cerradura no encajaba puesto a que había quedado un trocito de ligamento en la tibia que sostenía. Entró de repente, pero luego no salía. Franky se puso nervioso y empezó a removerla dentro de la apertura. Se oyó un chasquido y Franky pudo retirar la tibia. Un trocito había quedado dentro. Ahora no se podía abrir la celda.

–¡Oi! –insitió Law.

–¡¿QUIERES SABER QUÉ COJONES PASA?! ¡¿EH?! ¡PUES QUE NO VOY A PODER SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡QUE NO VOY A PODER SALVAR A ROBIN Y QUE VOY A DECEPCIONAR A MI CAPITÁN! ¡ESO ES LO QUE PASA! ¡QUE VAMOS A MORIR TODOS AQUÍ! ¡ESTOY HARTO ESTE SITIO ES UN VERDADERO ASCO!

–Relájate… –le dijo Law manteniendo la calma.

–¡¿Que me relaje?! ¡He estado haciendo el primo aquí jugando a los doctores para nada! ¡PARA NADA!

–Hay otra solución… –dijo Law.

Franky suspiró y consiguió relajarse:

–¿De qué se trata?

-O-

–¿No me reconoces?

Robin se pegó a la pared de la celda para mantenerse bien lejos del preso.

–Llevo grilletes, Miss All Sunday, ¿o prefieres Nico Robin? –hizo una pausa para dejar escapar una carcajada–. No puedo hacer nada… no temas…

Robin lo miraba aterrorizada.

–No muerdo…

Un pequeño rayo de luz se filtró por la ventana de la celda y le iluminó el rostro. Robin pudo ver su sonrisa malévola y sus ojos centellantes.

–¿A qué esperas? ¡Desnudate!

Robin se sorprendió ante esa orden. ¿Que se desnudara? ¿En qué estaría pensando ese hombre?

–Vaya… parece que de repente te has vuelto muy tímida. Ese hijo de perra de Mugiwara… seguro que te ha hecho valorarte… Antes por cuatro berries hacías cualquier cosa… Has cambiado desde que la Baroke Works se disolvió. ¡Qué irónico! –exclamó–. Yo fui quien te sacó de la miseria y la vergüenza y soy el que va a hundirte en ella de nuevo… ¡Porca miseria, ¿no?!

Tras eso se carcajeó.

–Cocodrile… –murmuró ella con rabia.

–¡Vaya! ¡Recuerdas mi nombre!

–No sólo eso… recuerdo muchísimas cosas más sobre ti…

–Vaya, vaya, vaya… me alegro… ¿Me has echado de menos?

–Para nada…

Cocodrile la miró de arriba abajo y se relamió los labios:

–Estás al nivel de un pecado capital… simplemente maravillosa. ¡Anda, acércate!

Robin negó con la cabeza y extendió las manos. Notó la piedra fría. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras buscaba algo a lo que aferrarse como un clavo suelto. Aunque él no pudiera moverse, el mero hecho de que ella no estuviera sujeta a algo le hacía perder confianza en sí misma. Le temía y le odiaba a la vez.

–No pretendo hacerte nada… quiero fumar… –dijo señalando la esquina de la celda.

En ella había un montoncito de puros y una caja de cerillas.

–¿Me darías fuego, Nico Robin?

Ella tragó saliva. Esa sonrisa le hacía desconfiar, pero él insistió:

–¡Venga, por favor! ¡Llevo aquí cinco días encerrado! ¡Quiero un puto puro!

–No por muchos tacos que digas… tu orden va a sonar más intimidante.

–¡Cállate que tú no eres nadie para decirme como debo hablar! ¡Antes eras mi subordinada y ahora eres una furcia! ¿Realmente crees que mereces mi respeto? –dijo riendo–. Te lo he pedido por favor, no debería haberlo hecho. ¡Tráeme un maldito puro y enciéndelo!

Robin por tal de no oírle más, obedeció. Se acercó al montoncito y extrajo uno.

–¡Pónmelo en la boca, no puedo usar las manos!

Robin se lo colocó manteniendo la distancia, no se fiaba un pelo de aquel hombre. Se acercó de nuevo al montoncito y cogió la caja de cerillas. Sacó una y la rascó contra la caja, esta se encendió. Se acercó lentamente a Cocodrile y encendió el cigarro. Este aprovechó y le hizo la zancadilla. Robin cayó sentada sobre las rodillas de este.

–¡Acércate, monada!

Robin se asustó y trató de escapar de las piernas de las piernas de Cocodrile. Cuando ella lograba levantarse él volvía a hacerle la zancadilla. Movió las piernas y la sentó en su regazo. Se acercó a su cara y le sopló una nube de humo. Robin gritó asustada, sabía lo que iba a hacer. Cocodrile acercó la cabeza a los grilletes y empezó a calentarlos con el puro.

–Mis grilletes son mitad kairoseki y mitad un hierro muy raro que se dilata con el calor. Estoy cansado, pero sin los grilletes voy a poder hacerte maravillas.

Logró tener movilidad y sus manos se posaron en los hombros de Robin. Sus manos se dispusieron a bajar…

–¡SEIS FLEUR! –gritó Robin ante el miedo.

Seis manos brotaron a través de los fuertes brazos de Cocodrile. Tres en el izquierdo y tres en el derecho.

–¡Clutch!

Las manos agarraron fuertemente la piel y la estiraron en un movimiento circular. El hueso de Cocodrile cedió haciendo que se le retorcieran los brazos. Este se enfadó y le gritó:

–¡MALNACIDA! ¡Eres una imbécil y una bellaca! ¡¿Cómo los gilipollas de los capataces no te han puesto los putos brazaletes de kairoseki!? ¡TODAS LAS USUARIAS LOS LLEVAN! ¡Estúpida…!

Robin se levantó del regazo y se agarró a los barrotes, eran de kairoseki. Se apartó rápidamente de ellos. No podía salir y Cocodrile ya podía moverse. Robin seguía con los nervios en las venas. La celda fue invadida por el silencio. Sólo se oía el corazón de Robin que bombeaba rápidamente. Cocodrile la miraba con ira y se fue levantando lentamente.

–Vaya, vaya… –dijo más sereno–. ¿Pretendes usar otra vez tus poderes o te portarás bien?

Robin lo miró.

"Con suerte el capataz no tardará en venir…" –se repetía una y otra vez ella.

–Te crees que puedes ir de lista y eso me pone realmente de los nervios. ¿Te crees una señorita? Pues que sepas que aquí no hay de eso… ¡¿Qué más te da darme una alegría?! Si total, tú y tus nakamas no tardaréis en morir. Están cayendo grandes, ¿por qué deberías salvaros vosotros? El rey de los piratas recuerdo que dijo ese mocoso. ¿Iba en serio? Ai… Nico Robin… ¡qué bajo has caído! Vives entre mierda… esos… son mierda… ¡todos ellos son mierda! ¡Todos los capullos que se han dejado atrapar por estos imbéciles son mierda!

–Ya lo entiendo… –dijo Robin manteniendo la distancia.

–A ver, zorra, ¿qué es lo que entiendes?

–Toda la ira que está acumulada en ti… es por tu culpa. Fijo que nunca te habías planteado que podían atraparte. Te tenías en tanta alta estima… eso te cegó e hizo que te atraparan… Te dedicas a despotricar contra los demás cuando en realidad estás enfadado contigo mismo… Deja de comportarte como un necio y asume que…

Cocodrile le pegó un bofetón. Robin cayó al suelo.

–¡YO NO ESTOY ENFADADO POR ESO! ¡YO NO ME HE DEJADO ATRAPAR! ¡NO HE PODIDO CAER TAN BAJO!

Robin se frotó la mejilla. Ella tenía razón aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo.

–¡Mira que hablarme de mi propio comportamiento y de mis situación…! ¡¿No te has visto?! ¡Eres prostituta y no sólo eso… estás acabada, ACABADA! ¡Morirás de cansancio, como todas! Tendrías que haber sido más lista y haber escapado cuando tus nakamas no miraban. Ahora vas a tener que pagar por ellos cuando seguro que la mitad vagan por la explanada. Quizás están tomando el café en el bosque mientras tú estás aquí dándole placer a todo dios porque ya te da igual todo. ¿Te crees que esas tías acceden porque sí? ¡Pues no! Saben que están acabadas, que nadie va a venir a por ellas. Les dan una misión, es lo único que van a poder hacer. Supongo que por eso lo hacen tan bien. Los propios capataces eligen su última voluntad hasta que mueren… ¡MORIR DE AGOTAMIENTO! ¿No te parece penoso?

–No voy a morir, no voy a permitir que eso ocurra. Antes quería morir, era lo único que deseaba, pero entonces los encontré a ellos. ¡Ellos fueron los que me sacaron de aquel pozo negro en el que estaba metida! ¡Ellos me quisieron!

–Aquí también te querrán, pero de distinta forma…

–¡No lo entiendes! ¡No lo entiendes porque siempre has estado solo! ¡Siempre con tus órdenes y tus subordinados! ¡Nunca has tratado de acercarte más a ellos y descubrir nuevas personas!

–Nico Robin… mis cinco minutos se agotan. Si esto de los discursitos era una táctica para ganar tiempo, te felicito lo has hecho muy bien, pero ahora te toca cumplir. ¡Desnúdate!

Robin negó con la cabeza.

–Hablo en serio… ¡hazlo!

Cocodrile se abalanzó sobre ella y logró arrancarle un trozo de falda. Él no se disculpó. Robin por fin lo entendió, ahora no era más que un objeto a disposición de los demás.

-O-

Un hombre pelirrojo de extravagantes ropas hablaba con Sakazuki.

–Kidd, mis órdenes han sido claras: si ves a Sombrero de Paja entrégamelo, no le mates.

–No quiero cuestionarte, pero… ¿por qué?

–Digamos que le tengo ganas. Ah, por cierto, gracias por tu colaboración.

–Espero que cumpláis con vuestra parte del trato…

–Tranquilo, tenemos el dinero…

–No, he renunciado al dinero, tengo otra proposición…

–¿Qué pides? ¿Un año sin persecuciones, que te tachemos de la lista de los más buscados, un título de Shichibukai, quizás?

–¡Nada de eso! ¡Quiero que la liberéis!

–Es muy peligrosa… tendrás que conformarte con…

–¡Esa es mi condición!

Sakazuki resopló y aceptó.

–¿Dónde la tenéis? –preguntó Kidd.

–En una celda de máxima seguridad. Tráeme a Sombrero de Paja y ella será libre.

Kidd asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Ahora tenía un objetivo muy claro.


	12. ¡Iria confiesa! ¡La historia de Spincer!

_Nota del autor: En este capítulo se encuentra la historia de Spincer Kingston (una de mis Oc) en una parrafada. Quizás a lo largo de la historia aparezca desglosada en breves flashbacks._

* * *

_Kidd asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Ahora tenía un objetivo muy claro._

Capítulo 12

Kuzan estaba preocupado. Sabía que Sakazuki haría lo que se le rondara con el tema de Mugiwara. No quería llamar la atención y muchísimo menos provocar un enfrentamiento a lo tonto. Ya se había cansado de intentar localizar a Sakazuki para controlarlo. Pensó que quizás, si la suerte les acompañaba, Sombrero de Paja no estaría en la prisión. Empezó a subir las escaleras con la intención de llegar a la torre de la prisión para hablar con una persona. Estaba en una de las celdas de máxima seguridad. Una vez arriba se encontró en un rellano que ardía. No tuvo más que congelar las llamas para pasar sin recibir daño alguno. Abrió la puerta con una extraña llave y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se trataba de una sala pequeña y circular con pequeñas ventanas muy altas. En el fondo había una mujer esposada por las manos. Las tenía hacia arriba y pegadas a la pared, estaba totalmente inmovilizada. Tenía los cabellos muy largos y cobrizos, sus ojos eran de color mostaza enmarcados con largas pestañas negras, sus labios eran rojizos y pequeños y sus facciones finas y femeninas. Tenía los senos bien desarrollados y la cintura muy ancha.

–Te veo bien Iria… –dijo Kuzan mirándola con seriedad.

–¡Soltadme! ¡Estoy harta de estar aquí!

–Yo de ti no me quejaría puesto a que conseguí que no tuvieras que prostituirte. Sólo estás encerrada, piensa en todas esas mujeres que están haciendo cosas inmorales contra su voluntad… No te compares con ellas.

–¡¿Se puede saber entonces para qué me queréis?! ¡No soy una pirata ni tampoco os sirvo como mujer de compañía! ¡¿Por qué me retenéis?!

–Porque si tú estás aquí… Spincer vendrá.

–¿Spincer? ¡Spincer y yo estamos enfadadas! ¡No vendrá a buscarme!

–Spincer va a venir… porque ya está aquí.

–¡¿En la prisión?!

–No, pero no tardará en venir…

–¡No le hagáis nada!

–¿Sabes? –dijo Kuzan ignorándola–, esta celda no está hecha para ponerte a prueba a ti, sino para poner a prueba a Spincer Kingston, más conocida como la mercenaria…

–Entonces… si Spincer está aquí…

–Exacto… Jaka también lo debe estar. Pero bueno… yo venía aquí a resolver un tema más importante… ¿Quién es el hermano de Spincer? Sé que lo sabes…

–¿El hermano de Spincer? No tengo ni idea…

–¡No te hagas la tonta! Sé que no lleva el mismo apellido, por eso no está siendo tan difícil interceptarlo… Hay un rumor…

–¿Un rumor?

–Se dice que su hermano forma parte de la banda de los Sombrero de Paja. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

Iria negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

–Me parece que no te apetece hablar… –dijo Kuzan posando una mano sobre el grillete que sostenía el brazo izquierdo de Iria.

Kuzan apretó y este empezó a congelarse. La miró a los ojos y le preguntó:

–¿No piensas contestar?

–Es que no lo sé…

–Entonces voy a tener que congelarte toda entera. Cuando lo estés te daré un simple empujoncito y te romperás como si fueras una muñequita de porcelana. Una vez rota, no habrá vuelta atrás, será lo mismo que si te metiera una bala por la sien o te acuchillara el corazón. ¿Qué te parece?

Los ojos de Iria se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios suplicaron clemencia:

–¡No por favor! ¡Te juro que yo no sé nada! ¡NADA! ¡No me hagas daño, Aokiji! ¡De veras, no sé quién puede ser el hermano de Spincer!

–¿Por qué debería creerte?

–¡Ya te lo he jurado! ¡Estoy siendo sincera! ¡Spincer nos lo ocultó a todos… a Jaka, a mí, ¡hasta a su sensei! Cuando desembarcó en el Archipiélago Sabaody también se lo preguntaron. ¡Sólo se lo contó a él!

–¿A él? ¿Quién es ese "él"?

Iria se dio cuenta de su error y se llevó las manos a la boca deseando no haber dicho nada. Kuzan empezó a congelar su antebrazo. Iria no lo soportó más, nada le aterrorizaba más que la muerte:

–¡Shirohige! ¡Él lo sabe todo, TODO! ¡Ahora para!

Kuzan paró. Separó su mano del grillete y mantuvo la distancia. Iria se miró el brazo, gran parte de él estaba congelado.

–Eso no tardara en deshacerse, intenta no golpearte con el grillete o con la pared, si lo hacer, perderás tu preciado brazo.

Iria empezó a llorar.

–¡¿Y ahora qué te pasa?! ¡Ya no corres peligro!

–He vendido a Shirohige…

–No le has vendido… estaba destinado a morir, le has salvado durante unos minutos –dijo sonriente–, durante ese rato le haré cantar luego sí, morirá.

Iria sollozó más fuertemente y sus lágrimas se transformaron en un llanto violento.

–Tranquilízate…

Iria negó con la cabeza y dijo con enfado:

–¡Si Ace se entera de que quieres capturar a Spincer y matar a Shirohige, va a enfadarse mucho!

–¿Ace? ¡No me hagas reír! Está claro que fue él quien interrumpió lo que iba a ser la ejecución de Spincer en Marineford, pero recuerdo que no fue capaz de luchar después de aquello. ¡Estaba en muy malas condiciones! Y esto no es como Marineford, esto es mucho peor. Además, Spincer ya debería estar muerta, no entiendo porque se aferra tanto a la vida esa mercenaria.

–¡Spincer hace tiempo que dejó de ser una mercenaria!

_Mercenario = persona que se encarga de matar gente por dinero, es algo parecido a un sicario._

–Pues casi mejor porque lo hacía de pena… la muy imbécil no fue capaz de matar a Ace cuando se lo pedimos…

–¡Sabes que yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho! ¡Spincer no es ninguna asesina! ¡No mata a sus nakamas!

–¡Claro que no lo hubieras hecho! ¡No has matado ni a una mosca! ¿Pretendías matar enserio al hijo de rey de los piratas?

Aokiji salió violentamente de la sala dejando a Iria con la boca abierta. Así que Ace era el hijo del rey de los piratas… aquello era algo nuevo para ella.

-O-

Una chica esbelta de grandes senos estaba sentada junto a la orilla del mar. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de algodón y de manga corta ajustada; una falda desgastada, rota y con el vuelo recortado de color roja, era muy parecida a un pareo; llevaba atada una bandana roja a conjunto con la falda; de sus orejas colgaban dos grandes aros dorados más gruesos por la parte inferior que por la superior; llevaba los pies descalzos y millones de tatuajes y otros pendientes. Aunque no fuera visible, en la espalda tenía un gran dragón chino de color negro; en las manos llevaba letras y extraños símbolos parecidos a los que lucía Law; en el cuello llevaba tatuado "勇気" que significa "valor" y por último, una serpiente tatuada le rodeaba toda la pierna derecha. En cuanto a los pendientes llevaba dos aritos más pequeños en la oreja izquierda; otro en el cartílago de la oreja derecha y una lágrima, como las que llevaba Zoro, junto al aro grande. Tenía el pelo castaño y largo recogido en una cola de caballo que salía por debajo de la bandana. Llevaba flequillo corto que sobresalía por delante. Tenía los ojos de un color indefinido entre verde y marrón y unas largas pestañas negras. Tenía una ceja partida y una larga cicatriz en el hombro derecho que terminaba en la muñeca. Aun así, era la chica más hermosa del mundo aunque Hancock estuviera en desacuerdo.

–Spincer… –la llamó el hombre que se encontraba junto a ella.

Se trataba de un hombre muy grande. Llevaba una bandana negra y el pecho descubierto. Parecía mucho mayor que ella y lucía un gran y peculiar bigote blanco bajo la nariz en forma de media luna.

–¿Qué ocurre, Ed?

El hombre se rio con ganas y le dijo:

–Eres la única que me llama así. Todo el mundo me llama Shirohige y tú, desde que eras pequeña, me llamas Ed… supongo que ya no voy a poder corregirte nunca…

–¡Claro que no, olvídate de adiestrarme como a un perro!

–¡Jajaja! Te has ganado el título de la indomable.

–Te equivocas… soy la mercenaria.

–También… Oi, yo iba a preguntarte por el hombre ese… con el que hablabas, es un marine…

–¿Te refieres a Smoker?

Shirohige asintió.

–Es un conocido…

–Es un marine –insistió Shirohige.

–No te preocupes por él, no es capaz de arrestarme. Le tengo bien cogido por los…

–¡Spincer! ¡Tú y tus palabrejas! ¡Eres una mal hablada! ¡Ace estaba de ti hasta los mismos…!

–Vaya, vaya, con Ed… que no le corto y acabamos oyendo algo feo, ¿eh viejo?

–¡Te he dicho millones de veces que de viejo nada!

–¡Jajaja! Y sobre lo de Ace… ¡Oh, como le odio!

–Deberías arreglar tus diferencias con él. Tu padre te dejó a mi cargo, pero tuve que dejarte para seguir mi viaje en esa islita del Nuevo Mundo… más tarde pasaste por las manos de Rayleigh y de Shanks, que te enseñó a andar. Luego volviste con Rayleigh y finalmente acabaste de hacerte mujer en tu villa. A pesar de todos esos tutores y hogares, yo soy tu responsable…

–¿Responsable? De eso nada, yo soy libre como un pájaro o un put… digo… como un pez.

–Estuviste con Shanks y sus hombres durante mucho tiempo y cuando Ace se fue en busca de Kurohige viniste a substituirle…

–¡Ya me sé mi historia! ¿Por qué me cuentas esto, viejo?

–Y dale con lo de viejo… –dijo resoplando–. Esto te lo cuento para que te des cuenta de que tú y Ace os asemejáis.

–¡Nada de todo esto tiene que ver con Ace!

–Aunque te pinche… debes saber que te aprecia muchísimo.

–Ya… lo que tú digas viejo, pero en cuanto me despisto el tío ese ya quiere matarme.

–¿Matarte? ¿Un chico tan apuesto como Ace? –dijo guiñándole un ojo tratando de pincharla.

–¡Oi, viejo no te pases que a mi Ace me repugna!

–Y tú a él… –dijo con una risita.

–¡Pues eso!

–¿Sabes que Ace duerme desnudo?

Spincer se sonrojó:

–¡¿Y A MI ESO QUÉ ME IMPORTA?!

Shirohige se rio con ganas:

–¡Son cosas de jóvenes, no te avergüences!

Spincer se puso de pie para alcanzar el pecho del sentado Shirohige y empezó a golpearle mientras le regañaba:

–¡No vuelvas a insinuar que me gusta ese imbécil! ¡Ese capullo! ¡Ese gili…!

Shirohige le agarró las muñecas y le dijo sonriente:

–No más tacos, ¿de acuerdo?

Spincer resopló y con retintín le preguntó:

–¿Algo más, mamá?

–¡Jajaja! No, nada más… Deberías haberte ido con Marco o con… no, con Ace no… ¡quién sabe cómo hubierais acabado!

–¡Pues mal! –dijo enfadada.

–Sí, sí… –dijo Shirohige con ganas de que volviera a ofenderse.

–¿Sabes qué, viejo? ¡Me voy a dar un rodeo!

Spincer se encaminó hacia la prisión.

–Spincer… no vayas sola…

–¿Qué no vaya sola? ¡Sabes que soy fuerte, mucho! ¡Vencía a Ace!

–Por eso mismo no quiero que vayas sola… pondrán todo su empeño en capturarte…

–Ed…

–Eso me gusta más que viejo…

Spincer sonrió y prosiguió:

–Ed, no te preocupes…

–De acuerdo, pero no hables más con ese tipo…

–Smoker ya no me va a encontrar –le guiñó un ojo–, créeme.

Se marchó a paso apresurado.

–¡Espera! –la llamó.

Ella se volvió.

–¿A qué vas exactamente?

–¡A BUSCAR UNA AVENTURA!

Se colgó una banda llena de armas y balas y empezó a correr con los brazos extendidos.

"No me extraña que les hubiera robado a todos el corazón, menuda es… Espero que Ace se sincere algún día antes de que esta se revote y le haga daño porque, otra cosa quizás, pero agallas… agallas no le faltan a esta chica…".

-O-

Spincer trató de disimular su preocupación mientras estaba con Shirohige, pero en realidad sufría por Iria y Jaka, unas conocidas de su villa, sabía que estaban aquí. Luego pensó en Ace:

"Ese inútil… ¡seguro que ha ido en busca de Luffy! ¡Cómo le pase algo…!".

Spincer conocía bien a Garp puesto a que él era muy buen amigo de su padre, aunque en toda su infancia no conoció ni a Luffy ni a Ace Más tarde conoció a Ace, durante su juventud, en un puerto pesquero. Estuvieron discutiendo hasta que picaron en la caña de Spincer. Esta no recordaba este momento, pero Ace lo tenía muy bien guardado en su memoria. Ella y Smoker se conocieron en un cuartel general, hacía ya tres años. Spincer que, actualmente tenía dieciocho años, en esa época tenía quince. La arrestaron por romperle una botella de sake en la cabeza a Garp, este dijo que no pasaba nada, pero Smoker, que en esa época tenía treinta y uno, decidió tenerla arrestada un rato. La agresión se produjo cuando Garp le insinuó a Spincer que ella y Ace se entenderían muy bien.

Garp y Spincer pasaban algunas tardes juntos cuando ella estaba arrestada. Jugaban al póquer y hablaban del pasado. Garp siempre le hablaba de sus nietos y a Spincer le hacían mucha gracia sus anécdotas. Luego apareció la recompensa de Spincer Kingston. Pedían por su cabeza más de cuatrocientos millones, sin duda una barbaridad para ser su primera recompensa. Se la pusieron a los dieciséis años, un año después de conocer a Smoker. En ese momento éste decidió perseguirla, pero nunca dio con ella. Él y Spincer tenían una relación muy extraña. Smoker la trataba con respeto, pero era muy frío con ella por alguna razón. Pero a Spincer nunca le preocupó.

Conoció a Shirohige durante su infancia, al igual que a muchos otros piratas. Spincer era francotiradora y fue entrenada durante un corto periodo de tiempo por Yasopp mientras estuvo en el barco de Shanks.

Vivió del pillaje y de su oficio de mercenaria hasta que montó su propia banda de piratas, los piratas Krups. Su recompensa ascendió a mil millones al aprender poderosas técnicas de lucha. En esa época conoció a Trafalgar Law, que se enamoró de ella, pero fue rechazado. Spincer y Law no tardaron en entablar una buena amistad que siempre había perdurado.

Cuando mataron a su mano derecha, Keith Matterhawkins, decidió abandonar la banda y los piratas Krups se disolvieron.

Ace se fue en busca de Kurohige y estuvo lejos de su banda. Casualmente Los piratas de Barbablanca se encontraron una pequeña carabela. En ella encontraron a Spincer sola, pretendía volver al Nuevo Mundo. Shirohige le prohibió volver sola puesto a que lo encontró peligroso y le ofreció el puesto de Ace temporalmente ya que sabía lo fuerte que era ella. Ella aceptó y estuvo un tiempo en la banda de Shirohige en la que hizo muy buenas migas con Marco y Jozu. Cuando volvió Ace la recordó, pero Spincer negó completamente haberle conocido.

La Marina capturó a Spincer un día que se marchó a hacer un rodeo y la encerraron en Impel Down, en el nivel seis. Su banda no fue a por ella hasta que no decidieron ejecutarla en Marineford. Shirohige mintió a Ace diciéndole que no tenía intención de salvarla, lo hizo para que fuera él quien salvara a Spincer. Ace se enfadó y así lo hizo, fue a salvar a Spincer. Montó caos total en Marineford y se llevó a Spincer. Esta se enfadó y le preguntó por qué lo hacía y Ace le contestó con una sonrisa píscara: "¿Esto? Esto lo hago por amor al arte".

En ese momento le surgió un antiguo contacto que le mandó un encargo urgente no personal, se trataba de un encargo de la Marina. Pedían que Spincer matara a Ace. Esta se negó rotundamente y le dijo que lo había dejado oficialmente, que ya no volvería a ser mercenaria.

Luego todo volvió a la normalidad. Ace y ella empezaron a tener diarias peleas y Shirohige por pincharla la puso bajo las órdenes de Ace. La banda para reírse les llamaba "los enamorados", cosa que odiaban los dos.

Ella se hartó y se marchó diciendo que no quería ver a Ace nunca más. Cogió su carabela y se fue al Nuevo Mundo sola. Fue capaz de llegar a su villa y se reencontró con Jaka e Iria. Más tarde fueron absorbidas por Hell Pirate Park y separadas. Allí se encontró a los piratas de Shirohige, pero Ace ya se había marchado.

"Ese idiota… ¡espero no verle nunca más!" –se decía mientras caminaba–. "Es que… además mira que es… ¡oh, me saca de quicio! Iré a la prisión porque esto está muy aburrido… además debo encontrar a Jaka y a Iria…".

Caminó un buen trozo y se encontró con un tipo estirado. Estaba dormido. Tenía el cabello negro y una cicatriz bajo el ojo. Llevaba un sombrero de paja.

–¡Oi! –puso un pie sobre el pecho del chico–. ¡Oi, despierta!

Luffy se despertó y se encontró a una hermosa chica dándole golpes con el pie. De repente recordó que en pleno recorrido se había desmayado por el calor.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la chica.

–¡Sí, sí, sí! –dijo Luffy rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie–. ¡Yo iba en busca de Ace!

–¿De Ace? ¿Por qué vas en busca de Ace?

–Porque es mi hermano… ¿Acaso le conoces…?

–¡Eres Luffy!

Spincer se abalanzó sobre él sin dejar que Luffy acabara de preguntar y lo abrazó rodeándole el cuello.

–Sí, ¿tú quién eres? –dijo apartándose algo asustado.

–Me llamo Spincer, ¡tu abuelo y tu hermano siempre hablan de ti!

–¿Mi abuelo? ¿Mi hermano? Oi… ¿no serás tú mi abuela, verdad?

Spincer le dio una bofetada y le gritó:

–¡¿TENGO PINTA YO DE SER TU ABUELA?!

–No, no… para empezar eres demasiado guapa para ser de mi familia… –dijo frotándose la mejilla con expresión enfurruñada.

Spincer le rio la gracia a carcajadas.

–Me parece que no estás bien… ¿has comido mucha carne?

–¡Y ahora el condenado me llama gorda! –dijo Spincer dándole otra bofetada.

Luffy cambió su expresión y se quejó:

–¡Oi que no te he hecho nada! ¡Deja el rollo este de las bofetadas de una vez!

–Guau… vi tu WANTED y escuché las historias que me contaban tu abuelo y Ace con atención, pero jamás te imaginé así –dijo posando una mano sobre su hombro.

–Pero quién eres exactamente… si no eres mi abuela… ¿quién eres?

–Ya te he dicho que me llamo Spincer y que soy una conocida de tu abuelo y de Ace.

–Ah… ¿quieres un autógrafo? –preguntó Luffy con inocencia.

Spincer le abofeteó por tercera vez.

–¡Niño! ¡Baja esos humos!

–No te entiendo… eres muy rara…

–¡¿Rara?! –se dispuso a darle otra bofetada, pero se lo pensó mejor y dejó de amenazarle con la mano.

–¿Quieres venir conmigo a la prisión?

–Sí, ¿por qué no? Yo también me dirijo allí…

–¿Por qué no? Ahora ya no te entiendo…

Spincer rio al recordar las palabras de Garp:

_Flashback: _

_ Garp y Spincer se encontraban en el cuartel general. Spincer hacía castillos con los naipes y Garp se comía alegremente unos pickels mientras iba diciendo:_

–_Es lerdo Spincer… mi nieto es lerdo… _

–_¿Lerdo? Pero Garp es tu nieto… ¿cómo va a ser lerdo?_

–_Lerdo, Spincer, lerdo con todas sus letras… pero tiene un gran corazón y un gran espíritu… _

–_Entiendo… –dijo Spincer a la vez que alargaba la mano para comerse un par de pickels._

–_¡SPINCER TE ESTOY VIENDO, NO ME ROBES LOS PICKELS!_

–_¡Garp –se quejó–, me tenéis a pan y agua, qué esperabas?!_

–_¡TODO EXCEPTO LOS PICKELS!_

_Garp se abalanzó sobre la bolsa y se la guardó, Spincer sonrió y pensó que aquel viejo nunca cambiaría._

Luffy rio al ver que Spincer también lo hacía, pero no comprendía muy bien por qué.

–¿En marcha, no?

Luffy asintió y dijo:

–Al final no me vas a caer tan mal…

–¿¡Caerte mal?!

Luffy se asustó y Spincer rio y dijo:

–¡Claro que no! ¡Si soy muy simpática!

Las dos figuras desaparecieron tras el horizonte.

-O-

Ni Spincer ni Luffy se dieron cuenta que mientras caminaban habían estado espiados.

"Estúpido Mugiwara, ¡ahí está! ¡Debo entregárselo de inmediato a Akainu!".


	13. ¡Usopp y Sanji dentro de la prisión!

_Ni Spincer ni Luffy se dieron cuenta que mientras caminaban habían estado espiados._

"_Estúpido Mugiwara, ¡ahí está! ¡Debo entregárselo de inmediato a Akainu!"._

Capítulo 13

Sanji se giró lentamente para mirar al tritón. Aún notaba los fríos dientes de la criatura en su oreja. Sanji trató de escapar, pero el tritón se le adelantó arrancándole un pequeño trozo de cartílago. Sanji se llevó una mano a la oreja, el agua que se encontraba a su alrededor se tiñó de un color rojizo. Nadó hasta apartarse de esa visión roja y borrosa. El tritón empezó a nadar en círculos sin atacar, eso le dio tiempo a Sanji para pensar, pero a la vez le confundió. Miró hacia la puerta abierta con disimulo y se fijó en un grueso cable que la rodeaba. Ese cable pasaba primero por la puerta y luego por todo el charco al parecer era la fuente de energía que proporcionaba luz dentro de él durante la noche.

"Esta es la mía" –pensó mientras nadaba lentamente hacía la puerta.

El tritón se percató de su movimiento y se quedó mirándolo muy fijamente. Sanji sabía que debía hacer algo. Notó que la criatura se acercaba sigilosamente. Debía actuar rápido y no equivocarse, un bocado de esos podía ser letal. Se tocó la oreja y comprobó que volvía a teñirse el agua, esta vez menos. Se quedó mirando la sangre suspendida en el agua y se le ocurrió algo. Mientras tanto el tritón seguía avanzando. Sanji no lo pensó más y se pellizcó la oreja con fuerza. El agua volvió a coger ese color rojizo y Sanji aprovechó el momento para acercarse a la puerta mientras dejaba atrás al desorientado tritón. Empezó a arrancar el cable de la puerta para poner en marcha su plan. El cable no cedía así que no tuvo más remedio que patearlo fuertemente un par de veces. Éste no tardó en separarse de la puerta. Sanji se volvió y notó que el agua volvía a tornarse transparente y que la sangre se dispersaba. Con el cable en la mano, Sanji empezó a pelar con las uñas el plástico con el que estaba recubierto el cobre que transmitía el señal eléctrico. El tritón volvió a interceptarle y empezó a nadar velozmente hacía él.

Cinco metros de distancia…

Sanji ni había acabado.

Un metro…

Sanji estaba a punto de acabar.

Diez centímetros...

Sanji cogió el cable por los extremos recubiertos de plástico dejando al descubierto el trozo de cobre. Le sonrió al tritón.

Cinco centímetros…

El tritón abrió la boca.

Un centímetro…

Sanji le introdujo con fuerza la parte de cobre del cable en la boca y una gran descarga electrocutó al tritón. Perdió el conocimiento y se hundió. A Sanji le faltaba el aire. Dejó el cable y se apresuró a salir del agua, pero los tritones que se encontraban fuera del agua se zambulleron en ese momento. Sanji se apresuró. Los tritones estaban muy cerca de él. Se agarró al picaporte, ya casi estaba y, de repente, perdió el conocimiento.

-O-

Usopp despertó en una celda completamente atado. Se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba fuera del agua. Miró a su alrededor en busca de Sanji, pero no vio ni rastro de él. Miró hacia al pasillo, en la celda de delante no había nadie. El eco de unos pasos le hizo reaccionar. Se oían voces, Usopp paró la oreja para ver qué decían:

–Oi, Aokiji… –dijo una voz pausada y serena.

–¡Ah, hola Kizaru! Pensé que estaba solo –dijo otra también serena pero no tan pausada.

–He bajado contigo… ¿qué se supone que haces en la planta inutilizada?

–Me he vuelto a poner en marcha con lo de buscar a Akainu, ¿le has visto?

–No, pero tampoco creo que esté aquí…

–La verdad es que yo tampoco lo creo, en realidad necesitaba despejarme… todo ese ambiente… buah… creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Usopp se estremeció. Conocía esos nombres, eran sin duda los almirantes de la Marina.

Kuzan y Borsalino siguieron andando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la celda de Usopp. Se pararon los dos y le estuvieron mirando un rato con curiosidad hasta que Borsalino abrió la boca:

–Anda… pues va a ser que está planta sí que se utiliza…

–¡De eso nada! ¡Necesitamos estas celdas, estamos a rebosar! No podemos tener este aquí…

–Espera, Aokiji… seguro que este está aquí por una buena razón, ¿verdad, narigudo?

Usopp les miró con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía responder, sus sentidos se habían paralizado ante el miedo. Unos goterones de sudor frío empezaron a deslizarse desde su frente hasta la punta de su larga nariz. Allí se quedaron retenidos y empezaron a formar un nuevo goterón inmenso. Cuando fue suficientemente, cayó rápidamente e impactó contra el suelo. Algo tan sutil y silencioso como el ruido de una gota al caer sobre el suelo le resultó algo estruendoso a Usopp en ese momento.

–¿Eres mudo? –preguntó Borsalino acercando el rostro a los barrotes.

Usopp empezó a temblar.

–Tenemos un problema… no hay sitio para este tío… lo mejor será que lo dejemos en la despensa.

–¿Despensa? ¿Tenemos despensa?

–¡Claro que sí! Para alimentar a Takismakis.

–¿Takismakis?

–Ya sabes, Kizaru, el dragón…

–¿Dragón? ¿Tenemos también un dragón?

Kuzan suspiró y dijo:

–Sí, tenemos todo eso…

–Este sitio no deja de sorprenderme…

–¡Anda sube a por la llave de la celda… –leyó el número–, esto… de la celda 900 y tráela.

–¿Puedo pasarme antes por la despensa?

–¡No! Venga, por favor, apresúrate…

Borsalino se volvió y se marchó con su extraña manera de andar. Kuzan se puso las manos en el bolsillo, como solía tenerlas normalmente, y se puso a silbar. Usopp miró un punto fijo de la celda para evitar encontrarse con la mirada del almirante. Éste se puso a caminar por el pasillo. Borsalino no tardó en volver con la llave.

–Aquí la tienes… –dijo entregándosela a Kuzan.

–Gracias…

Kuzan abrió la celda. A Usopp se le encogió el corazón mientras el almirante le quitaba los grilletes, le agarró fuertemente el brazo para que no se escapara y le dijo a Borsalino:

–Bien, ya no necesito ayuda. De esto me encargo yo, muchas gracias por colaborar.

–De nada… esto… yo me voy a ver esa despensa…

–De acuerdo –dijo Kuzan riendo.

Sabía que Borsalino tampoco era mal tío, pero la verdad es que nunca se enteraba de nada. Sacó a Usopp de la celda y la cerró. Lo esposó y lo condujo fuera de esa planta. Cruzaron muchas salas y pasillos en silencio. Usopp se fijó en todas las puertas y en sus letreros: "SALA DE TORTURA FÍSICA", "SALA DE TORTURA PSÍQUICA", "TORTURAS ALTERNATIVAS", "SALA DE EJECUCIONES", "SALA DE INCINERACIONES", "SALA DE INCINERACIONES PARA VÍCTIMAS VIVAS", "ALMACÉN DE CHUCHILLOS", "ALMACÉN DE ESPADAS", "ALMACÉN DE HERRAMIENTAS DE TORTURA", "W.C", "ALMACÉN DE PICKELS", "DONDE SE HECHA LA SIESTA GARP, NO PASAR"…

Kuzan paró en seco delante de una puerta con el letrero de "DESPENSA". Sacó una llave del bolsillo de su chaleco blanco e hizo pasar a Usopp delante de él. Una vez estuvieron dentro los dos, cerró la puerta. Se encontraban en una sala blanca en la que hacía mucho frío, se trataba de una especie de frigorífico. Miró a Usopp con curiosidad y le preguntó:

–¿Cómo has acabado en esa planta? ¿Te han trasladado?

Usopp no podía contestar.

–Eres un borde… para que lo sepas… Estos piratas de hoy en día y sus impertinencias… ¡no tenéis remedio! ¿Entraste por la puerta principal?

Usopp asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza.

–¡Por fin contestas! –dijo Kuzan sonriente–. Aunque sea sin abrir la boca… ¡Oi! ¿Quién te ha traído hasta aquí?

Los ojos de Usopp se humedecieron y pensó:

"¿Por qué debimos enfrentarnos a esos tritones? No recuerdo nada de lo que ha pasado con los tritones ni con Sanji… Además este tipo… ¡este tipo es el que nos dijo la primera vez que lo vimos que tuviéramos cuidado con Robin! ¡Vi su poder! ¡Es realmente fuerte! ¡¿Y ahora qué hago?! Si no sé dónde está Sanji, no puedo pedirle ayuda… maldito sea… ¡¿dónde se habrá metido?! ¡Le necesito!".

Kuzan suspiró:

–Contigo es imposible… bueno… ya me enteraré por mi cuenta…

Extendió el brazo y apuntó a Usopp con la mano abierta. ¿Qué pretendía hacerle? Usopp se cubrió la cara con las encadenadas muñecas. Kuzan sonrió.

–¡ICE TIME CAPSULE!

Usopp gritó sin saber muy bien lo que iba a pasarle. En pocos segundos quedó congelado, pero no como Robin en aquella ocasión, Usopp se encontraba dentro de un bloque de hielo de la medida de su cuerpo. Kuzan arrastró el cubito y lo colocó entre otros muchos que estaban vacíos. Miró el trabajo que había hecho con Usopp y se marchó satisfecho.

-O-

Un hombre alto y fornido se encontraba delante de un gran portal. Debía estar atento por si la lucecita que se encontraba al lado del picaporte se encendía, eso significaba que alguien entraba y él, como vigilante del portón interior principal, debería dejarle pasar, no sin antes haberle dado al botón de succión que se encargaba de eliminar el agua que se encontraba entre el charco, la puerta principal y el portón interior.

Estaba tarareando una absurda canción cuando se encendió la lucecita. Corrió a apretar el botón de succión. Miró por la mirilla para ver de quién se trataba. Se decepcionó al ver que eran los tritones, abrió la puerta refunfuñando:

–Ya están… los de siempre ya están molestando, seguro que se les ha colado una raspa de pescado en el conducto y vienen a disculparse. Ya estoy harto de las falsas alarmas…

Abrió el portón y el tritón jefe entró diciendo:

–¡Jajaja! ¡Oi, ¿ya estás refunfuñando Splaktto?! ¡Siempre igual! –dijo riendo mostrando sus afilados dientes.

–A ver… –dijo resoplando–, ¿qué queréis esta vez, eh, Akkuo?

Akkuo hizo una señal a sus subordinados. Uno de ellos dejó caer un hombre que llevaba cargado a la espalda. Splaktto se acercó al hombre y se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsciente.

–¿Cómo es que no lo habéis matado? –preguntó.

–Este nos pareció diferente –explicó Akkuo–. Iba acompañada y parecía tener un gran interés en entrar… ante la duda, hemos preferido entrarle…

–Entiendo… –dijo Splaktto examinándolo–. Bien… dejadlo aquí y yo me ocuparé de él.

Los tritones asintieron y se retiraron. Splaktto se lo cargó a la espalda y empezó a subir las escaleras que daban acceso a la primera planta de celdas. Allí encontró a Kashi, el responsable de la primera planta.

–Oi, Kashi, ¿le haces un hueco? –dijo dejándolo en el suelo.

–¡No hay sitio! ¡No paran de entrar presos y la única planta libre no se puede utilizar!

–¿Por qué no?

–Son órdenes de Sengoku, no sé qué se trae entre manos, pero claro si son órdenes de Sengoku se cumplen y punto… así que inspecciona en el archivo… si está en la prisión no creo que sea un don nadie, investiga… si nos sirve de algo bien, sino mátalo –dijo estresando a la vez que limpiaba unos grilletes.

Splaktto se cargó al hombre y subió hasta la segunda planta, allí se encontraba una sala con el archivo de las bandas más importantes y sus miembros. Sentó al inconsciente hombre en una silla y se puso a revisar papelotes hasta que dio con una carpeta llamada "Sombrero de Paja". En ella había muchos papelotes sin importancia como por ejemplo los WANTEDS, fotografías y datos como la fecha de nacimiento, la procedencia… Miró y se encontró con gente muy interesante como con el Cazador de Piratas, Roronoa Zoro o Nico Robin… Siguió mirando hasta encontrar a un tal Sanji. Comparó el WANTED y no encontró parecido alguno excepto en algunos rasgos característicos como las cejas y el pelo, pero luego encontró un par de fotografías que le dieron a entender que era un miembro del Sombrero de Paja. Leyendo su ficha se enteró que había trabajado en el afamado restaurante Baratie y que era un experto en los fogones.

"Este nos puede servir…" –dijo mientras lo llevaba a la cocina.

Una vez en ella se encontró con el pinche, Babú.

–¡Oi, Babú! –le llamó.

Babú se volvió y al verle con Sanji le gritó:

–¡Oi no metas muertos en la cocina! ¡Si te ve el chef se enfadará!

–¡No está muerto! Sólo está inconsciente… necesito que lo tengas aquí… cuando se despierte ponlo a trabajar…

–¡¿Pretendes dejarlo aquí?!

–No te preocupes, lo dejaré donde las patatas.

Splakkto dejó a Sanji entre un montón de patatas. Se marchó tan rápidamente de la cocina que no le dio tiempo a Babú para replicar.

El vigilante volvió a su puesto y ahí encontró a Kuzan esperándole.

–¡Oi, Splakkto!

–¿Sí, almirante?

–¿Ha entrado alguien con un hombre con una nariz así –dijo haciendo una seña–, como muy larga?

–Mmm… ¿nariz larga?

Kuzan asintió.

–Sé de quién hablas, pero no le ha traído nadie, se ha colado en el conducto, le he encontrado inconsciente y se lo he dejado al vigilante de la tercera planta.

–Está bien, entonces no has sido tú… voy a hablar con él…

–¡Espere, almirante!

Kuzan se volvió.

–Lo más curioso es que poco después los tritones me han traído a otro hombre inconsciente… me han dicho que iba acompañado… quizás el de la nariz larga es uno de los Sombrero de Paja… he mirado el archivo y el segundo lo era…

–Al de la nariz larga le conozco, es uno de ellos.

–¡¿En serio?! Oiga… esos tipos son realmente peligrosos…

–¡Límitate a vigilar el portón!

Kuzan se retiró.

"Si están aquí los hombres de Mugiwara… él no debe rondar muy lejos" –se dijo mientras se dirigía al cuartel de reuniones–. "De todos modos, debería informar a Sengoku de todo lo que ha pasado y también de las intenciones que tiene Akainu".


	14. ¿Conoces a Spincer?

_Mensaje para un follower: Zilion, debería haberte mencionado hace mucho. Llevas apoyándome y haciéndome reír desde que empecé el fic y eso se agradece un montón. Una de las razones por las que seguí escribiendo es por el buen rollo que transmites y la motivación y las ganas que le pones a esto de escribir y leer fics. ¡Muchas gracias! Creo que sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible. De todo corazón y más, ¡gracias Zilion!_

* * *

_Nota del autor: Aquí presentará a Vito Kingston, es uno de mis Oc._

* * *

"_Si están aquí los hombres de Mugiwara… él no debe rondar muy lejos" –se dijo mientras se dirigía al cuartel de reuniones–. "De todos modos, debería informar a Sengoku de todo lo que ha pasado y también de las intenciones que tiene Akainu"._

Capítulo 14

Garp seguía esperando nervioso en la salita. Se estiró el nudo de la corbata para liberarse un poco del agobio del traje de marine. Se quitó el chaquetón y lo echó sobre la silla como si se tratara de alguien que tuviera frío. Pasó sus anchos dedos un par de veces por su barba y se tocó las cicatrices con nerviosismo. De repente, la puerta se abrió y Garp se volvió rápidamente para ver si se trataba de Sengoku otra vez o de la persona a la que esperaba.

No era Sengoku, se trataba de un hombre trajeado con un gran puro en la boca. Iba trajeado y engominado Garp lo miró y rio al ver la imagen de Vito Kingston.

–Adelante –le dijo Garp.

Este pasó dentro. Se quitó el sombrero y apagó el puro aplastando la ceniza contra su mano. Su presencia para nada dejaba mucho que desear, al contrario, se trataba de un hombre alto y grande. Bajo su camisa se marcaban unos músculos bien entrenados y su mirada era serena y penetrante. Tenía una gran cicatriz en la mejilla derecha y un tatuaje, simulando ser un anillo, en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. Iba bien afeitado, pero en la barbilla se había dejado un poco de perilla que le daba un aspecto juvenil, pero no por eso descuidado. Llevaba un arito de plata en la oreja izquierda y una extraña marca en el cuello.

–Vaya, vaya… ¡cuánto tiempo Garp!

–¡Lo mismo digo! –dijo Garp dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

–¿Para qué me necesitas, giovane? –dijo con un acento melodioso.

_Giovane = palabra italiana para referirse a un joven. Aquí Vito lo usa sarcásticamente. _

Garp rio con ganas. Conocía bien a Vito y a su mafia. Estaba instalado en una gran finca cerca del Nuevo Mundo. Conocía a Capone Bege y le gustaba trapichear y hacer tratos con él. Era un hombre de negocios que, en su época, había sido mercenario. Garp y él se conocieron en el arresto de uno de sus hijos de su primera mujer, Antonietta. Su hijo, Biagio, robó un par de botellas de sake cuando tenía doce años. Con Antonietta tuvo tres hijos: Biagio, Dionisio y Columba. Luego Antonietta murió asesinada por un sicario que contrató Bege. Al parecer Vito y él habían acordado verse para cerrar un negocio, pero Kingston no se presentó. La venganza de éste no le molestó para nada a Vito. Luego, éste se casó con su amante, con la que había estado durante sus últimos años de matrimonio con Antonietta. Con ella tuvo un hijo al que nunca conoció puesto a que cuando se enteró de ello, la dejó de ver. Más tarde se casó con Kansas, una pionera del pillaje. Con ella tuvo dos hijos: Spincer y Michael, la mató al enterarse de que se veía con Shirohige. Vito fue a verle con la intención de matarle, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía un inmenso poder y que nunca podría vencerle. Por eso se presentó con formas amistosas. Se pusieron a beber y le contó lo que había hecho con Kansas. Se derrumbó ante la botella de alcohol y le contó todas sus penas. Shirohige y él hicieron buenas migas y Vito le dejó a su cargo a su única hija. Michael se lo dejó, por otro lado, a un mercenario del Nuevo Mundo. Sabía que Spincer era más dura que él y que la Banda de piratas de Shirohige no hubiera sido un buen ambiente para su hijo. Se encontró a Garp tras hablar con Shirohige. Más tarde se fueron viendo puntualmente.

–Vito… he oído rumores…

–¡Mi caro amico! ¡La mia vita è piena di rumors! –dijo sonriendo.

_ La mia vita è piena di rumors = expresión en italiano, "mi vida está llena de rumores"._

–Esto es serio, Vito. Mucha gente habla del "hermano" de Spincer.

–¡Spincer tiene moltos hermanos!

–Ya sabes de quien te hablo…

–¡Oi, giovane! ¡Todo el mundo habla de este bambino y ese otro! ¡Nadie sabe nada! ¡Todo el mundo habla por hablar, por tener algo en la boca! Y, repito, ¡no existe prueba alguna de que se haya reconocido a algún bambino como hijo mío!

_Bambino = niño_

–¿Bambino? Debe tener por lo menos… unos veinte años…

–¡¿Tan rápido pasa el tiempo?! Entonces la pequeña tendrá unos dieciocho…

Garp asintió y añadió:

–Michael tiene dieciséis…

–¿Michael? ¿Conoces a mi figlio?

Garp asintió y Vito hizo una mueca de confusión:

–¡Nunca te hablé del pequeño Mike! ¿Cómo puedes saber que tengo un hijo llamado Michael?

–Mi rango está muy claro…

–Sé que eres vice, no te chulees…

Garp sonrió. Vito era un cascarrabias, pero le caía bien.

–¡Jajaja! Vito… además de…

–¡Vice! ¡Sí, lo sé!

–Exacto, además de ejercer como vicealmirante, me encargó de instruir jóvenes marines…

–¿Y?

–Michael Kingston… ¡Menuda coincidencia!

–Déjate de esto y de lo otro. Venga Garp, habla claro…

–Yo instruí a tu hijo, Vito.

–¿A Mike? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Él estaba en el Nuevo Mundo! Lo dejé a manos de…

–Michael fue maltratado durante mucho tiempo por los pillos de la frontera del Nuevo Mundo. Mientras tú estabas cerrando tratos en ese despacho de robustas cómodas y sillas tapizadas de piel, Michael intentaba escapar de ese horrible ambiente. No te culpa puesto a que le expliqué que pensaste que habías tomado la decisión correcta, pero… te equivocaste.

–¿Michael? ¡¿Michael un marine?! ¡No puede ser! ¡A los tres años Spincer le enseñó a usar la navaja! ¡Robaba la fruta de las paradas, empujaba a las ancianas, maltrataba a los perros…! ¡No puede ser un marine!

–Michael es comandante. Es un rango bastante alto puesto a que no hace tanto desde que se alistó. Vito, deberías estar orgulloso. No le has visto pelear, ¡da gusto! La Marina está en deuda con él… ha realizado duras hazañas con resultados magníficos.

–¡Porca miseria! ¡¿Mike un marine?! ¡¿Qué será lo siguiente?! ¡¿Que Spincer se haga representante del Gobierno Mundial?!

–No… lo siguiente será que el nombre de tu hijo salga a la luz…

–¿Y cómo sabrán que es mi hijo?

–Bueno… no todo el mundo comparte ese rasgo… –dijo Garp sonriente.

–¡Oi, ¿te burlas de mí?!

–No, pero digamos que tienes un físico peculiar…

–¡Jajaja! ¡Garp, capullo, eres un cabrón! ¡Jajaja! –dijo mientras le daba un par de palmaditas amistosas en la espalda.

–Michael no corre peligro, pero Spincer sí.

–¿Spincer, hablas en serio? Supera la recompensa de piratas como Shanks el pelirrojo… ¡es un fenómeno! No sé qué haré con esa fierecilla…

–No creo que quiera verte…

–¡Claro que no, pero no importa! ¡No te preocupes porque yo no lo estoy! ¡Sé que Spincer puede sacudirle el culo a todo Hell Pirate Park!

–¿Dudas del poder militar de la Marina?

–¡Para nada, caro amico! Lo que pasa es que no dudo del poder de persistencia de mi hija.

–¿Sabes que quieren que la ejecuten sin falta?

–¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Jajaja!

–¿De qué te ríes? ¿En serio te hace gracia que quieran ejecutarla?

–¡Jajaja! ¡No, para nada! ¡Me hace gracia que pretendan intentarlo! Porque, siendo sinceros… ¡es imposible!

Garp gruñó, pero luego miró los ojos verdes de su amigo. Eran especiales, pero sinceros. El vicealmirante nunca había sentido verdadero miedo. Vito solía hacer un chasquido con la lengua cuando mentía, cosa habitual en el mundo del trapicheo y de las mafias. A Garp le sorprendió no oírlo. Parecía que Vito había sido sincero. Había dicho que era imposible… ¿sería Spincer tan fuerte? Durante sus cortas "reuniones" en el cuartel, le había parecido una simple adolescente rebelde y engreída.

–¡Oi, te has quedado pasmado!

–Vito… ¿qué vas a hacer con lo de tu hijo? –preguntó Garp cambiando de tema.

–Me daré una vuelta por Hell Pirate Park… pasaré del tema…

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se volvió:

–¡Oi, vice!

–¿Qué?

–No permitas que me arresten, ¿de acuerdo?

Garp asintió y Vito abandonó la sala. Garp se quedó pensativo. Vito no parecía estar preocupado por sus hijos. Los había tenido, pero se sentía muy poco unido a ellos. No existía relación alguna entre ellos. Garp resopló preguntándose quién sería aquél misterioso hijo.

-O-

Ace miraba a Jaka con miedo. Había visto a Sabo. ¿Era una ilusión de esas o era real?

–¡Sabo! –gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre el suelo.

Se levantó confuso, por un momento creía que era real. Miró a Jaka buscando alguna respuesta. Ella bajó la cabeza y dijo:

–Lo siento Ace, pero quería que vieras que Sabo sigue vivo.

–¡Deja de jugar conmigo, maldita arpía! ¡No haces más que confundirme! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Dinero?! ¡Déjame en paz, si quieres algo dilo, pero no me tortures más!

Los ojos de Jaka se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué todo el mundo la trataba igual? A todo el mundo le daba miedo ese poder. Recordó su infancia y las miradas de asco de los adultos… los niños llorando… ¿Por qué Ace también la rechazaba? Reconoció que había sido brusca, pero no entendía porque recibía tal trato, ella no pretendía confundir a nadie y, mucho menos, hacer daño.

–A… A-Ace… –le costaba hablar entre sollozos–, me vuelvo a disculpar… Llevas po-poniendo en… en duda… todo lo que te digo desde que nos hemos conocido. Por favor, ¡debes creerme! Sabo está vivo y… necesito ayuda. Necesito alguien que crea en mí y… en él. ¡¿Quién mejor que su hermano?! ¡Por favor, Ace!

Dejó a su sensei en el suelo y se arrodilló. Puso las manos sobre los pies de Ace y las lágrimas le mojaron las botas.

–¡Levántate! ¡No quiero que nadie me suplique! ¡Es humillante!

Jaka siguió de rodillas.

–¡Por favor!

Al oír esta última súplica, Jaka se levantó y, con delicadeza, secó las lágrimas de las botas de Ace con su manga. Luego, se expulsó la arena de la vestimenta con cuidado. Se había puesto perdida.

–Te lo he explicado antes, lo de Sabo… bueno… todo ese tema es muy difícil para mí. Quizás durante un tiempo pensé que lo tenía superado, pero luego me di cuenta de que es imposible olvidar a quien te ha querido. Si te soy sincero, nunca me he sentido apreciado por mucha gente. Sólo por Luffy, por mi capitán, por algunos de mis nakamas, por… –pensó en Spincer, pero no la nombró–, y por Sabo. Sabo, Luffy y yo no éramos…

–Sois… –corrigió Jaka.

Ace ignoró el comentario y prosiguió:

–…hermanos de sangre. Pero, ¡¿qué más da?! La sangre no lo es todo…

–Volveré a disculparme…

–¡No! ¡No te disculpes más!

Jaka suspiró y dijo:

–En el fondo entiendo que no te guste que te hable de Sabo. Remover el pasado siempre es una tarea conflictiva. Pero debes creerme cuando te digo que Sabo está vivo.

Ace gruñó:

–¡Dejalo ya!

–Dejaré el tema, pero te lo demostraré.

"Ya empieza con sus locuras… será zorra… ¡¿a saber quién la envía para confundirme?!".

–¿Sabes? –dijo mientras se volvía a cargar a su sensei y los dos se ponían en marcha–, yo también tengo dos hermanas que no son de sangre.

–¡¿Te he preguntado acaso por tu vida?! –dijo fríamente.

–No –dijo Jaka con tranquilidad–, pero me apetecía contártelo. Sabo me habló de ti…

Al oír eso Ace resopló, pero decidió no discutirle nada más a Jaka.

–Tú y él teníais la misma edad, pero era evidente que tú eras el que llevaba las riendas…

–Siempre colaboramos…

–Me refiero a que te comportabas como el hermano mayor… al igual que ella…

–¿?

–Me refiero a mi hermana mayor, bueno… tenemos la misma edad. Luego tengo otra hermana tres años menor que yo, Iria… Supongo que es la misma diferencia de edad entre tú y Luffy. Yo quedé huérfana cuando era pequeña. Dormía en las esquinas y callejones y pedía al frutero un par de peras cada cuatro días. Un día me encontré a una niñita, era Iria, que andaba perdida. Lloraba y lloraba. Le pregunté y me contó todo lo que había pasado. Después de escucharla, la llevé conmigo y seguimos viviendo del pedir. La cosa no nos iba muy bien, pero al menos comíamos algo. Más tarde nos encontramos con una chiquilla de mi edad. Yo tendría unos ocho e Iria unos cinco. Era una niña distinta a las demás. Iba muy sucia y era ruda, digamos que no se trataba de una señorita…

Ace sonrió al oír "sucia", "ruda" y "no se trataba de una señorita". Recordaba haber oído a Shirohige hablando así de Spincer.

–Pero era una niña espectacular, guapísima y muy pícara. Nos contó que se había separado de su sensei y que más tarde estuvo navegando con un fiero pirata pelirrojo…

"¡¿Me estará hablando de Spincer?!" –pensó Ace al oír eso.

–Nos contó sus hazañas y nos hizo reír. Era muy simpática. Dijo que, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, nos ayudaría. Nos enseñó a robar e intentó enseñarnos a usar la navaja, la espada y a disparar, pero Iria y yo nos negamos a todo lo último. Era pequeña, pero había realizado muchas, muchas, ¡muchísimas hazañas! Tenía una forma peculiar de actuar y siempre que le reprochábamos sus acciones nos soltaba un divertido "carpe diem" mientras nos sacaba la lengua.

_Carpe diem = expresión en latín, "vive el momento"._

–¡¿Carpe diem?!

Jaka asintió.

–¡¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?!

–Spincer… –dijo Jaka algo asustada al ver la reacción de Ace.

–¡¿Spincer?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Qué ha sido de ella?! ¡¿Está enfadada?! ¡¿Está aquí?!

–¡Oi! ¡Esas son muchas preguntas a la vez!

Ace suspiró y dijo:

–Esa niña de la que hablas… ese "carpe diem"… ¡Es Spincer!

–¿Conoces a Spincer?

–¡Claro que la conozco!

–Vaya…

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Que no me lo esperaba… cuando se marchó del Nuevo Mundo no supimos nada de ella hasta que volvió diez años más tarde. Cuando nos reencontramos estaba muy rara… no nos contó mucho, sólo que había estado navegando con unos piratas muy simpáticos, pero no dio nombres.

–Entonces… ¿ella está bien?

–No lo sé… estuvo una corta temporada juntas, de repente algo nos trajo aquí y nos separó. En el momento en el que fuimos enviadas a Hell Pirate Park no me encontraba con ella, yo estaba entrenando con mi sensei y con mis nakamas…

–¡Espera! ¡¿Ella está aquí?!

Jaka asintió.

–¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Sabes si está muy lejos?!

–Te he dicho antes que no me encontraba con ella en el momento que fuimos enviadas…

–Entonces… ¿no te habló de mí? –preguntó Ace sin escucharla.

–No, no me habló de ti. ¿Por qué debería?

–No digo que debiera, pero no sé… –dijo Ace frotándose la cabeza con la palma de la mano avergonzado.

–Eres un tipo muy raro…

–¡Mira quién habla! ¡La de las visiones raras!

Jaka ignoró aquello y preguntó:

–¿Eráis amigos?

Ace no contestó. Jaka le miró a los ojos y se concentró. En su mente se reflejó una imagen. Reconoció a Ace y a Spincer:

_En la imagen aparecía un barco, un barco muy grande. Había mucha gente comiendo alrededor de una mesa. Spincer presidía una de las cabeceras y un hombre muy grande la otra. Junto a Spincer se encontraban Ace y un hombre rubio con la forma del pelo parecida a una piña. _

–_¡Oi, Ace! –dijo el hombre._

–_¿Qué quieres, Marco?_

–_¿Todo bien por la flota?_

–_Sí, ¿por qué?_

–_No sé, Spincer está muy rara… –dijo señalándola con un hueso de pollo._

–_¡No me señales con eso, piña colada! –dijo Spincer con enfado._

–_No le pasa nada, sólo es que está muy señora hoy…_

–_¿Muy señora? ¡¿Cómo te atreves marica de mierda?!_

–_¡Silencio! –gritó el hombre grande desde el otro extremo de la mesa–. ¡Si nos reunimos las cuatro primeras flotas para comer es para relacionarnos, no para enfadarnos!_

_Ace y el resto de la tripulación asintió y cada uno volvió a su conversación._

–_¿Marica de mierda? ¡Spincer, deja de joder! ¡Siempre igual!_

–_¡Pero si me has llamado señora!_

–_Eso por no querer que te tocáramos. Es que verás, Marco, la señora esta no permitía que nadie se le acercara._

–_¡Me he tatuado hoy mismo! ¡¿Querías infectarme la herida?!_

–_¿Te has tatuado, Spincer? –preguntó Marco con interés._

_Spincer asintió. Se agarró el cuello de la camiseta y dejando que se viera su sujetador. Bajó un poco la copa derecha y les mostró parte de su pecho, pero no llegó al pezón. En el inmenso seno de aquella hermosa chica se veía una calavera morada alargada, con un gran mostacho blanco y con un par de tibias cruzadas. Era la marca de Shirohige._

–_¡Spincer! –la regañó Ace–. ¡Estamos comiendo, no hagas eso!_

_El chico quedó embobado ante aquella imagen, pero apartó la mirada. Se tocó las mejillas ardientes y se avergonzó._

–_No pasa nada, Ace –dijo Marco riendo–, no ha hecho nada malo. _

–_¡¿Nada malo?! ¡Casi se desnuda aquí mismo! Con tantos hombres mirando…_

–_Pero si nadie está mirando… sólo tú –le dijo el primer oficial pinchando._

_Ace dejó escapar un gruñido y Spincer intervino:_

–_Déjalo Marco, está insoportable. Que si "¡Spincer no vayas en paños menores por el barco!", que si "¡Spincer no te duches con los hombres!", luego "Spincer tápate un poco", "¡Spincer no te metas en mi cama!"…_

–_¿Te metiste en su cama? –preguntó Marco riendo al ver que Ace se ponía más rojo._

–_Hacía frío y todos son unos pervertidos. Así que me dije: "Spincer vete a la cama del oficial que este entre que duerme como un tronco y que es un marica de mierda ni se entera"._

–_¡Oi, ¿tenías que contar eso?! –preguntó Ace enfadado y avergonzado._

–_¡Jajaja! ¡Qué bueno! –dijo Marco riendo._

–_¡Tú no te descojones! –le gritó Ace._

–_¿Y por qué te enfadas tanto? ¡Jajaja! ¡Cualquiera estaría encantado y vas tú y te enfadas!_

–_Oi, ¡¿es que acaso te parece normal?!_

_Marco y Spincer reían, esta añadió:_

–_Duerme tan recogidito, como un niño pequeño... _

_Marco dejó escapar una carcajada._

–_Tenía los piececitos fríos… –decía Spincer riendo._

–_Oi, Ace, ¿y no le hiciste nada? –preguntó Marco guiñándole un ojo._

–_¿Este? ¿Qué me va a hacer el bueno de Ace? ¡Pero si sólo ir en bikini es pecado! ¡Jajaja!_

_Marco y Spincer siguieron riendo. Ace siguió con su comida e intentó pasar de ellos._

–¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –le gritó Ace a Jaka enfadado.

–¿Por qué? ¿Te ha molestado?

–¡Claro que me ha molestado!

–Sólo quería ver hasta qué punto recordabas a Spincer… ¿te gusta?

–¡No, no me gusta! ¿Cómo me iba a gustar alguien como Spincer?

–Me refería al recuerdo que he escogido…

–Ah… –dijo Ace cortado–. Esto… no, tampoco me gusta…

Jaka rio al ver que se ponía rojo. De repente se pararon. Habían llegado a la prisión. Los dos leyeron el cartel "Puerta trasera".

–Parece que hemos llegado… –dijo Jaka admirando la fachada.

–Yo voy a dar un rodeo… a ver si encuentro a mi hermano. Supongo que antes querrás enterrar a tu sensei, ¿no?

–¿En un lugar como este? ¿Sin esperanza y sin flores, sin felicidad y sin cielo azul, sin honor y sin tierras fértiles? No, este no es lugar para él… lo dejaré fuera y entraré en la prisión. Cuando haya hablado con Sabo y pueda salir de aquí, me encargaré de él.

"¡¿Va a seguir hablándome de él?".

–Supongo que aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan… –dijo Jaka suspirando–. He tenido suerte y en esta puerta no hay nadie… no creo que me cueste encontrar a Sabo… Vete a buscar a Luffy. Esa supongo que es tu prioridad ahora, ¿cierto?

Ace asintió. Decidió seguirle el rollo y no prestar atención a las chorradas que decía sobre su fallecido hermano.

–Bueno, pues… ¡bon voyage!

Ace empezó a caminar.

–¡Ah, por cierto!

Ace se volvió al oír de nuevo la voz de Jaka.

–Spincer y tú… vaya que hacéis buena pareja…

Ace gruñó y Jaka dejó a su sensei a la sombra. Abrió la puerta y se perdió dentro de la oscuridad de aquel gran portón. Ace miró a su alrededor, no parecía que hubiera ni rastro de Luffy. Luego pensó en Spincer. Ella estaba aquí, el problema es que no sabía dónde estaba ni si querría hablar con él después de los muchos conflictos que tuvieron.

Sonrió al recordar la fría noche en la que ella se metió en su cama. La recordaba perfectamente:

_El viento silbaba y azotaba la ventana del camarote. Esa noche Ace no podía dormir pensando en Kurohige. Debía trazar un plan antes de ir a por él. Estaba echado de lado, de espaldas a la puerta. De repente alguien entró. Ace miró el espejo que tenía sobre el cabezal. Lo había colocado para ver quien entraba en su cuarto. Entonces la vio a ella. Llevaba tan sólo ropa interior y una camiseta vieja de Marco. Estaba guapísima. Esta vez, a diferencia de muchas otras, llevaba el pelo suelo. Se acercó lentamente y Ace cerró los ojos para hacerse el dormido. Spincer se subió a la cama y se quedó mirándolo. Le besó la mejilla y se acostó a su lado. Jugó entrelazando los pies con los suyos. Le acarició la espalda y Ace tuvo que contener el movimiento producido por aquel cosquilleo para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba despierto. Después ella se quedó dormida. Él se quedó mirándola toda la noche, toda, toda… _

Esa noche no tuvo más pesadillas ni soñó con Kurohige. Esa noche estuvo observando un verdadero ángel.

Sacudió la cabeza para desatontarse.

"Deja de soñar, Ace, se fue" –se dijo con fastidio.

Luego se quedó mirando la puerta. Quizás Luffy se encontraba dentro. Abrió la puerta y se fue por donde lo había hecho Jaka.

-O-

Kuzan estaba reunido con Sengoku. Lo puso al día de la situación en la que se encontraba Hell Pirate. El almirante de flota no parecía alterado. La cabrita que solía acompañarle empezó a morder el pantalón de Kuzan. Él la apartó con una suave patada.

–Si todo lo que me has contado era cierto, las cosas tampoco van tan mal –comentó Sengoku.

–Bueno… de momento no hemos dado caza a "los grandes" –dijo refiriéndose a los piratas más fuertes.

Sengoku resopló y dijo:

–Tan sólo pediré dos cosas…

Kuzan prestó atención y el almirante de flota prosiguió:

–La primera será que controles a Akainu…

–¿Y la segunda?

–¡La cabeza de Portgas D. Ace!


	15. ¡Foxy y Nami piden ayuda a Zoro!

_Sengoku resopló y dijo:_

–_Tan sólo pediré dos cosas…_

_Kuzan prestó atención y el almirante de flota prosiguió:_

–_La primera será que controles a Akainu…_

–_¿Y la segunda?_

–_¡La cabeza de Portgas D. Ace!_

Capítulo 15

Zoro miró desafiante a aquel extraño personaje. El pacto ya había quedado sellado, ahora debía cumplir. ¿Un Davy Back Fight? ¿Qué podría salir mal? Además ya conocía la habilidad de Foxy y su afición por las trampas, quizás ya no podría volver a jugársela. Foxy lo miró sonriente.

–Entonces, ¿empezamos?

Zoro asintió.

–Dije una ronda, pero entonces será muy aburrido. ¿Hacen tres?

–No… –dijo fríamente–. Una es una y punto.

–¡Veeengaaa! ¡Por favor! ¡Hagamos tres, hagamos tres!

Zoro suspiró y dijo:

–Dos, hagamos dos. Ni para ti ni para mí, ¿te parece?

–¡No, no, no! –dijo berreando como un niño pequeño–. ¡Que sean tres! ¡Tres, tres, tres!

–¿Por qué pones tanto empeño en que sean tres? –preguntó Zoro con sospecha.

Foxy no contestó. Miró al suelo y empezó a jugar con la hierba del bosque de Hell Pirate Park. Luego, se sentó de brazos cruzados y expresión murria. Se parecía a Luffy cuando se enfadaba, eso le hizo reír a Zoro.

–¿No vas a contestar?

–¡TREEES!

–Te he hecho una pregunta…

–¡TRES! ¡TRES! ¡TREEES RONDAS! ¡TREEES ROOONDAAAS!

–Me parece que alguien pretende jugármela… –dijo Zoro apoyando la mano sobre la vaina de la espada.

Foxy tragó saliva y se puso de pie.

–¿Jugártela? Para nada…

–Entonces hagamos dos rondas…

–¿Dos? ¿No te gusta más el tres? Como tus espadas…

–Mejor el dos. Es un número par. Me fío más.

–¿Dos?

–Si lo prefieres, una y nos olvidamos de esto rápidamente.

–Si son tres te contaré algo que te interesará.

–A mí no me interesa nada más que las espadas, la lucha, el honor, la valentía, el alcohol y dormir. ¿Algo que decir sobre eso?

Foxy se quedó pasmado ante la cara de sádico de Zoro. Nunca había medido su fuerza, pero sabía que era peligroso, o al menos, lo aparentaba. Esa presencia y esa pose daban realmente miedo.

–No, pero puede interesarte.

–No creo…

–Mira… si hacemos tres rondas te explicaré eso tan importante…

–¿Importante? No has dicho que fuera importante…

–Relájate, triunfador…

–¿Triunfador? ¿Te estás quedando conmigo? ¿Qué coño es eso?

–Cuando acabemos con las tres rondas te lo contaré.

–Hagamos un sobrepacto…

–¿Un sobrepacto?

–Ya sabes, un pacto sobre otro pacto. Sería como dos pactos pero el segundo está directamente relacionado con el primero. ¿Entiendes?

–No… me he perdido… Eso de "sobrepacto" te lo has inventado…

–¡No me lo he inventado!

–¡Claro que sí! ¡Esa palabra no existe! ¡¿Es que nunca has usado un diccionario?!

–¡¿Me estás llamando paleto?!

–Para nada, para nada… –dijo Foxy asustado.

–Pues eso… hagamos un sobrepacto...

–¿Y qué propone el fornido peliverde? –preguntó Foxy en tono burlesco.

Zoro ignoró el cometario y prosiguió:

–Si gano me llevas hasta las cabañas, me das la información esa y… me cuentas un chiste. ¿Te parece?

–¿Un chiste?

–Sí, pero debe ser sobre espadas, lucha, honor, valentía, alcohol y sueño. ¿Trato?

Foxy asintió.

"Vaya chorrada voy a tener que inventarme para contentar a este…".

–Entonces haremos como tú has dicho… tres. ¿Lo mismo que la última vez?

–No tenemos el material suficiente para organizar un Davy Back Fight… así que lo adaptaremos al bosque. Será algo sencillo.

Cogió el libro que había tenido antes en su bragueta y lo abrió por una de las primeras páginas. Estuvo observándola y le dijo a Zoro:

–Los tres juegos clásicos son el donut race, el groggy ring y por último el duelo entre los capitanes. Luego se pueden añadir juegos adicionales, pero yo preferiría ceñirme a la tradición. Como aquí no podemos hacer el donut race porque no hay agua nos limitaremos a hacer una carrera normal sin barcas.

–Entonces no se debería llamar donut race…

–Es una variación…

–Entonces cámbiale el nombre.

–¡Oi, Roronoa, deja de quejarte!

Los ojos de Zoro centellaron al decir:

–¡¿Acaso pretendes darme órdenes?!

–No, no… no… esto… no era mi intención…

–¿Qué nombre te gusta?

–Mmm… ¿qué tal Foxy race?

–¡¿Foxy?! No… además, ¿por qué Foxy?

–Foxy no, Foxy race…

–Da igual, sigue siendo igual de hortera.

–Vale, vale… ¿Y… qué tal… race Foxy?

–¡Eso es lo mismo!

–No, no es lo mismo…

–¡Claro que lo es! –dijo Zoro enfadado.

–De acuerdo, pero relájate…

–¡¿Otra vez dando órdenes?! –gritó mientras apoyaba una mano en la vaina de la espada.

–Para… pa-para nada… e-era… era una orden… ¡para nada!

–Eso espero…

–¿Qué tal Roronoa race?

–¿Va en serio? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

–¡Claro! ¿Te gusta?

–Claro que no… Voy a ser el mejor del espadachín del mundo. Quiero que el apellido Roronoa se recuerde por mis hazañas y por mi puesto como maestro de la espada, no por un estúpido juego.

–¡Yo desespero! ¡No sé lo que quieres!

–Cualquiera… si total sólo es un juego.

–¡Entonces Foxy race!

–No, te he dicho que no.

–¡¿Pero a ti no te daba igual?!

–Es que ese no me gusta…

Foxy suspiró, se rendía:

–Entonces escoge nombre tú…

–No quiero perder el tiempo pensando en algo como eso.

–¿Hell Pirate Park race?

–Mmm… no suena mal…

–Pero… ¿te gusta?

–No…

Foxy se desanimó.

–Te he dicho que no me gusta, no que no me parezca bien.

Foxy resopló y dijo gritando:

–¡Pues ya está! ¡Maldito sea! ¡Ale! ¡Hell Pirate Park race y punto!

–Entonces… ¿se trata de una carrera?

–¡Sí! ¡Ya te lo he dicho antes!

–¡Oi, no me grites!

–Perdoooonaaaa… –dijo Foxy perdiendo la paciencia–. ¿Empezamos?

–Claro, ¿qué recorrido vamos a hacer?

–Una vuelta al bosque.

–¿Una vuelta al bosque?

–¡Exacto!

Zoro asintió y los dos se prepararon para correr.

–Cuando diga "Foxy", salimos, ¿de acuerdo?

–No me gusta eso de "Foxy"…

"Ya empezamos…".

–¿Por qué no dices algo normal como "¡Start!" o "¡Ya!"?

–De acueeerdo… diré "¡Ya!", ¿te parece?

–Que poco original…

–¡Oi, Roronoa! ¡Colabora un poquito!

"Es verdad, dejaré de entretenerme con este tío por un maldito nombre… No creo que tarde mucho en anochecer y Nami está sola".

–¡Llevas todo el rato que si esto no me gusta, que si esto no está bien, que si esto no es original…!

–Dirás "¡Espada!" y saldremos, ¿de acuerdo? –propuso Zoro.

–¿"¡Espada!"? Que poca clase, Roronoa…

–¡Y el gilipollas luego se queja de que soy yo el tiquismiquis!

–De acueeerdo… diré "¡Espada!" y saldremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Zoro asintió sonriente. Dobló las piernas y se preparó para salir. Sus bíceps se endurecieron esperando la palabra que le haría empezar la carrera…

–¡ESPADA! –gritó Foxy.

Zoro salió como una bala. Foxy empezó a correr, pero iba muy lento y ya empezaba a sudar. Decidió hacer algo al respecto:

–¡LIGHTNING SLOW DOWN!

De las manos de Foxy surgieron unos extraños aros morados que se dirigían hacia Zoro.

"Mierda… ese estúpido rayo ralentizante" –pensó Zoro a la vez que se apresuraba para no ser atrapado por el ataque de Foxy.

Dio de lleno en la espalda de Zoro y se quedó suspendido en el aire con las piernas abiertas. Su expresión era de esfuerzo y tenía numerosas gotas de sudor resbalando lentamente por la frente. Foxy aprovechó el momento y le adelantó.

-O-

Hacía un buen rato que Foxy corría por el bosque sin ver a Zoro detrás de él.

"¡Qué raro!" –se dijo algo molesto–. "Se supone que el rayo ya debería de haber dejado de hacer efecto…".

Se volvió para comprobar que Zoro no se encontraba cerca y al ver que no había nadie, volvió a lo suyo.

-O-

De repente, Zoro cayó al suelo con las piernas abiertas. Empezó a retorcerse a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la entrepierna, eso le había dolido.

"¡Será cabrón el pelo partío!" –se dijo a regañadientes.

Se puso de pie y resopló. Ya no tenía ganas de correr. Se echó en el sitio de donde habían salido y se puso a mirar la luz que se filtraba por las copas de los árboles. Notó que los párpados le pesaban y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

-O-

Foxy seguía corriendo torpemente por la hierba. Que Zoro no hubiera aparecido le daba mala espina. De repente divisó una zona que le parecía familiar, era el punto de salida, es decir, la meta. Se alegró al verla y decidió esforzarse un poco más. La pasó y se derrumbó con la lengua fuera. Estaba agotado.

Un fuerte ronquido le despertó. Se puso de pie y se volvió. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de su falsa victoria. Allí tumbado, se encontraba el peliverde durmiendo tranquilamente.

"A saber cuánto rato hace que ha llegado a la meta…" –se dijo con gran decepción mientras negaba con la cabeza–. "La verdad es que corría mucho, poco me extraña que me haya adelantado y no me haya dado cuenta".

Empezó a patalear indignado y una de las patadas dirigida al aire fue a parar contra la nariz del dormido Zoro. Se despertó bruscamente y se incorporó. Un chorro de sangre se precipitó sobre su blanca camiseta. Confuso, se llevó la mano a la nariz y la puso ante sus ojos comprobando así que sangraba.

–¡Oi! –le dijo enfadado–. ¡Ten más cuidado al despertarme!

–¡Maldito seas, Roronoa! –decía Foxy sin escuchar sus quejas–. ¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?! ¡¿Cómo me has adelantado sin que me dé cuenta?!

–¿Adelantarte? –preguntó Zoro confuso.

–¡Sí! ¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?! ¡¿Has hecho trampas?!

–¡¿TRAMPAS?! ¡Mira quién fue a hablar!

–¡Oi, hablo en serio! ¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?!

–¡No sé de qué me hablas!

Zoro se levantó y empotró su cara contra la nariz de Foxy. Los dos se mostraron las encías como si fueran perros dispuestos a empezar una pelea.

–¡Dime, Roronoa! ¡¿Cómo has llegado antes que yo?!

Zoro se separó e hizo una mueca de incomprensión. Se rascó la cabeza, sacó el labio inferior y arrugó la nariz mientras decía:

–¿Llegar antes?

–¡Claro! ¡Has ganado, estúpido cabrón!

–¿Ganado?

–¡Claro imbécil! ¡El que llega antes a la meta gana!

–Oi… podría aprovecharme de tu garrulerío…

–¡¿Garrulerío?! ¡Esa palabra no existe!

Zoro le dio un capón y prosiguió:

–Pero en lugar de eso voy a ser honesto y humilde…

"Vaya rollo me está soltando el figurín…".

–…y, sobretodo, sincero. No sirve de nada atribuirse victorias si no se han ganado con sangre y sudor.

–Querrás decir con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, ¿no?

–No… –dijo misteriosamente–, yo no lloro…

La tez de Foxy se tornó pálida. Aquel tío era una fiera.

–¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! No he ganado esta prueba…

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Foxy sin comprender lo que decía.

–¡Digo que esta prueba no la he ganado! –repitió Zoro subiendo el tono de voz.

–Si te he oído, pero no comprendo por qué dices eso…

–En esta vida uno debe aprender a no sobrevalorarse –dijo Zoro mientras seguía a su rollo–. Hoy no he estado bien… he empezado el día ya mal casi quemando el barco, he metido a un nakama en arenas movedizas y he perdido una prueba. Quizás era insignificante, pero no deja de ser una derrota. Parece que perder y ser derrotado no es nada, pero si no te ha servido para hacerte más fuerte, es como mojar un limón rancio en café pasado…

"Madre mía… me parece que esto está degenerando…".

–Aceptaré mi derrota y…

–¡¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?! –cortó Foxy.

–Felicidades…

–¡¿Insinuas que he ganado?! –preguntó Foxy saltando de emoción.

–No, te felicito por el magnífico empate…

–¡¿Empate?! ¡¿EMPATE?! ¡Pero si no te he visto el pelo en toda la carrera!

–Has hecho trampas… eso te haría perder y yo no he pasado del inicio… eso también me hace perder. Debemos aceptar esta derrota con dignidad. Los buenos espadachines…

–¡MALDITO SEA EL PELIVERDE!

–Oi… –dijo Zoro en tono zen–, no te preocupes… ya se verá quien gana en la siguiente ronda.

–De acueeerdo… ¿seguimos con la otra?

Zoro asintió.

"Me parece que este va fumado…" –se dijo Foxy.

–¿Qué? ¿Cuál es la siguiente? ¿Esa de la pelotita?

–Me parece que no va a poder ser… necesitamos más participantes.

–¿Entonces?

–Entonces decidiremos qué representará la portería y chutaremos tres veces. El que acierte en todas ganará.

–¿Y si ganamos los dos?

Foxy resopló:

–Eso ya se verá. Ahora busquemos una piedra… ¿de acuerdo?

Zoro asintió y se puso a mirar el suelo en busca de una piedra. Foxy hizo lo mismo. Éste encontró una piedra pequeñita que cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano. Fue en busca de Zoro. Lo encontró sentado en la hierba con la espalda recostada en un árbol.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Foxy.

–Es que me parece que me he perdido –dijo Zoro levantándose–. ¡Ah, pero he encontrado una piedra!

Se volvió hacia el árbol y levantó una piedra de inmensas dimensiones. A Foxy le pareció que Zoro era un ser sobrehumano. Se preguntaba de dónde sacaría toda esa fuerza. Zoro dejó caer la inmensa piedra.

–Bien, ¿dónde hay que marcar? –preguntó con una sonrisa despreocupada.

–¿No… no pensarás jugar con eso, verdad?

Foxy casi no se lo creía.

–Mejor no…

–¿Por qué no?

–Es demasiado grande, ¿qué te parece si usamos está? –preguntó mostrándole la piedrecita que llevaba en la mano.

–¿No es muy pequeña?

–No, está bien.

–Pues nada –dijo a la vez que cogía la gran piedra y la lanzaba lejos.

Foxy empezó a andar y Zoro le siguió. Llegaron a la zona más frondosa del bosque y se colocaron entre dos grandes y fuertes robles.

–Esta será la zona en la que deberemos marcar.

–De acuerdo… –dijo Zoro asintiendo.

Foxy empezó y falló. Zoro chutó segundo y marcó. Foxy volvió a chutar con más entusiasmo, pero al ver que la piedrecita ni se acercaba a la zona, donde se suponía que tenía que entrar, se desanimó. El primer chute de Zoro había sido limpio, rápido, perfecto… ¿Y si no tenía nada que hacer contra aquel tipo? Decidió hacer lo que mejor se le daba… trampas…

Zoro lo miró antes de chutar. Estiró el pie hacia atrás y lo inclinó, no quería darle con la puntera. La miró fijamente. Tan irregular, tan gris, tan quieta… Foxy entornó los ojos fijándose en como el pie de Zoro retrocedía y, justo después, iba hacia delante. Su pierna derecha se tensó y se le marcaron las venas. Foxy no se lo pensó más y usó su rayo paralizando otra vez el cuerpo de Zoro. Éste hizo una mueca al verse sin posibilidades de ganar. Foxy aprovechó el momento para mover la piedra de Zoro. Los treinta segundos pasaron rápido y Zoro pateó el aire. La piedra restó junto a Foxy.

–¡¿Ya estamos otra vez con las trampas?! –preguntó Zoro indignado al recuperar su movilidad habitual.

Foxy chutó potentemente, esta vez entró.

–¡Ese chute no ha valido!

–¿Por qué?

–¡Porque has hecho trampas! –insistió Zoro.

–¿Trampas?

–¡No te hagas el loco!

–Hagamos una cosa… dejémonos de las absurdas pruebas.

–¿?

–Contemos esta como un empate.

–De eso nada… repetiré el…

–¿Tú no querías que te llevara a las cabañas?

"Mierda… Nami… espero que esté bien, este sitio es peligroso".

–¿Eh? ¿No era eso lo que querías?

Zoro sacudió la cabeza y se aisló de sus pensamientos. Asintió.

–Entonces dejémonos de este juego…

–Pero si tú has sido quién lo ha…

–Déjalo –parecía preocupado–. Todos tenemos prisa…

–¿Ocurre algo?

–¡NO! –gritó alterado.

"Algo no va bien…" –pensó Zoro–. "¿Por qué se pone así de repente? Antes parecía que tenía muchas ganas de que compitiéramos, ahora, sin embargo, tiene ganas de acabar con esto. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?".

–Roronoa… –dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Zoro lo miró fijamente. Su frente estaba sudada y se agarraba el pecho.

"¿Un infarto?" –pensó Zoro.

–Roronoa… –repitió–. Es una chorrada seguir con mentiras y falsas sonrisas orgullosas. Estamos donde estamos, aquí ya no valen las bromitas y los juegos –se agarró más fuertemente el pecho–. Hay que hablar claro porque no se sabe si este será nuestro último Davy Back Fight…

"Vaya… parece que se ha puesto serio… Algo muy grave debe pasarle para que deje a medias un Davy Back Fight".

–El motivo por el que he iniciado este juego es porque realmente te necesito en mi equipo. Los tienen prisioneros, a todos, los tienen prisioneros… prisioneros… –empezó a acelerarse y a jadear.

–Oi, relájate… ¿Quiénes están prisioneros? ¿Dónde?

–Porche, Hamburg, Kapoti… ¡Todos! ¡Todos están allí! –dijo en medio de un llanto–. Pensé que haciéndote chantaje conseguiría tenerte en mi banda y ser más fuerte…

–Un hombre debe conocer sus limitaciones –cortó Zoro–. Tú mismo has dicho que hay que dejarse de bromitas y hablar claro. Soy muy orgulloso y me está costando reconocer esto, pero tal y como están las cosas… Vaya… que nunca está de más pedir ayuda…

Foxy lo miró con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

–¿Me ayudarás, Roronoa?

Zoro asintió y le extendió la mano. Foxy la aceptó y se la estrechó fuertemente. Luego lo abrazó fuertemente. Zoro se apartó como pudo.

–Pero… aparte del chiste, me debes un combate, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿?

–Estaba ansioso por participar en la última prueba. ¿Lo dejamos para luego?

Foxy asintió. Se encontraba en deuda con aquel hombre. Nunca se había sentido tan agradecido. Estuvo pululando por Hell Pirate Park sólo y ahora tenía un fuertísimo aliado. Sonrió al pensar que dentro de poco se podría reencontrar con sus preciados nakamas.

–Llévame a las cabañas y luego te ayudaré.

Foxy asintió y se puso a caminar. Zoro le siguió y abandonaron el bosque.

-O-

Nami se encontraba en el suelo. Miraba fijamente a ese hombre de ojos deseosos. Le repugnó. Observó atentamente como se acercaba hacia ella. ¿Qué pretendía? De repente sus mejillas se mojaron. Estaba llorando. No sabía qué hacer. Recordó, entonces, unas palabras que tuvo con Bell-mère tiempo atrás:

_ –Nami, los hombres son tontos, eso ya deberías saberlo –dijo con una sonrisa mientras sostenía un cigarrillo en la boca._

_ –¿A qué te refieres, Bell-mère?_

_ –Pues a eso… no tiene más. Suelen ser todos unos pervertidos. La verdad es que el alcohol y las mujeres les vuelven más débiles. Por eso mismo no debes temer a los pervertidos. Si alguna vez te encuentras con uno y ves que no puedes enfrentarte a él, síguele el rollo –le guiñó el ojo._

_ –¿Como cuando le sigues el rollo a Genzo? ¿A eso te refieres?_

_ –No del todo. Debes fingir que te interesa ese hombre y cuando menos se lo espere, ¡pam! –golpeó la mesa–, le dejas K.O.. _

_ –¿K.O.?_

_ –Le das un golpe bien fuerte y lo dejas inconsciente._

_ –Pero a Genzo no le dejas K.O.._

_ –¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que yo finja con Genzo?_

_ Miró a su hija adoptiva con una sonrisa pícara y las dos se pusieron a reír. Bell-mère la abrazó y Nami se aferró a ella. Olía a mandarina…_

Nami se levantó con dignidad y se acercó a Sasha con un movimiento sensual de caderas. El hombre se sorprendió al ver tal reacción por su parte.

–Sí que estoy sucia… De hecho, me gustaría ducharme… ¿quieres acompañarme?

Sasha sonrió.

–Claro que sí, monada…

Nami empezó a subir las escaleras suponiendo que el baño se encontraría arriba. Entonces se dio cuenta de su error, ahora sí que estaba acorralada. Si necesitaba huir, ¿qué haría? ¿Se tiraría por la ventana? Eso lo veía algo arriesgado…

–Pasa tú y prepara el baño –le dijo a Sasha.

Él asintió y se encerró en el baño.

"Menudo imbécil" –pensó Nami.

Corrió por el pasillo y Sasha salió del baño al oír tal ruido. Nami se volvió y le vio de pie en medio del pasillo sin comprender. Nami empezó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente y Sasha reaccionó y empezó a correr tras ella. Consiguió llegar a la planta de abajo y corrió hacia la puerta. Colocó nerviosamente la mano sobre el manillar, pero Sasha le agarró fuertemente la muñeca.

"Mierda… me he dejado eso del K.O.".

–¿No ibas a ducharte? –le preguntó Sasha inmovilizándola contra la puerta y acercando su rostro a los labios de Nami.

No los besó y le olió el cuello, luego siguió bajando hasta llegar a los pechos. Le olió el escote y empezó a lamérselo. Las lágrimas de Nami le mojaron el pelo.

"Estoy perdida…" –pensó desanimada.

Sasha empezaba a animarse y le acarició la pierna. Iba subiendo hasta encontrarse con su falda. Le tocó las bragas y a Nami se le encogió el corazón. Sasha volvió al escote y empezó a masajearle el culo.

De repente, la ventana que había junto a la puerta se rompió. Miles de cristales volaron junto a Nami y Sasha. Él se apartó de ella al asustarse. La punta de una espada asomó por la ventana y los dos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que un peliverde saltaba ágilmente y caía sobre la madera del suelo de la sala de estar. Miró desafiante a Sasha y dijo:

–Eso no se hace.

–¡Vete! ¡Estamos ocupados! –dijo agarrando fuertemente a Nami que intentaba ponerse junto a Zoro.

–Eres un cerdo…

–¿Un cerdo? ¿Quién eres tú para entrar así y más para llamarme cerdo?

–¿Yo? Me llamó Roronoa Zoro y soy nakama de la chica a la que agarras.

–¿Nakama? ¿Qué mierda es eso? ¿Te refieres a salvar a las doncellas en apuro?

–¡Zoro! ¡Ayúdame! –gritó Nami desesperada.

Zoro ignoró los gritos de Nami y respondió:

–Ser nakama de alguien es mucho más que salvar a nadie. Es compartir… compartir es vivir.

–No te sabes el refrán, Zoro… –Nami seguía sujeta por Sasha, pero que Zoro estuviera allí la mantuvo serena–. El refrán dice: "Compartir es vivir y vivir es querer".

–¿Querer? ¡Vaya chorrada! ¡Vete, peliverde! ¡Ésta es mía, búscate a otra!

–¡Oi, no te equivoques! –le gritó Zoro indignado.

Se acercó a Sasha mientras sacaba su otra espada.

–Nitoryu…. –susurró.

–¿Qué pretendes? –preguntó Sasha sin dejar de agarrar a Nami.

–¡Nami! ¡Agáchate!

Sasha estaba distraído y Nami pudo obedecer con facilidad. Se estiró sobre los cristales rotos, pero no se quejó. Zoro se acercó a Sasha, éste no se movió y mantuvo su cara de pasmado.

–NANAJUUNI… ¡PONDO HOU!

Zoro usó su ataque y Sasha fue enviado al otro lado de la sala. Se golpeó contra la pared y el impactó la rompió. Sasha siguió "volando" hasta perderse. Nami se levantó llena de heridas y corrió hacia a Zoro. Le abrazó fuertemente el torso mientras decía en voz baja:

–Gracias…

Zoro la agarró por los hombros y la separó. Nunca le había gustado el contacto físico, le intimidaba. La miró y se sintió mal. Había presenciado la escena. No sabía cómo debía sentirse Nami. El acoso le parecía algo terrible. Se volvió hacia la ventana, Foxy le esperaba fuera.

–¡Foxy! –le llamó.

De repente se oyó un disparo. Una bala entró por la ventana y el pecho de Zoro se tiñó de rojo. Le habían dado. Se mantuvo firme y Nami corrió hacia él:

–¡ZORO!


	16. ¡Tatuajes! ¡Sengoku cambia de plan!

_Nota del autor: La historia está ambientada entre Thriller Bark y el Archipiélago Sabaody. No lo había mencionado, pero supongo que algunos factores lo dieron a entender como que por ejemplo Sengoku fuera el almirante de flota y que Kuzan aún fuera almirante. O que por ejemplo que Luffy no conozca a Kidd. Ese tipo de detalles. Bueno, no me enrollo más, ¡gracias por vuestro tiempo! ¡Espero vuestra opinión!_

* * *

_De repente se oyó un disparo. Una bala entró por la ventana y el pecho de Zoro se tiñó de rojo. Le habían dado. Se mantuvo firme y Nami corrió hacia él:_

_ –¡ZORO! _

Capítulo 16

Spincer y Luffy caminaban a paso ligero. Durante el camino habían permanecido muy callados, algo muy raro viniendo de un par de personajes tan extrovertidos y desvergonzados. Spincer tenía la mirada fija en el Sombrero que llevaba. Se parecía tanto al de Shanks…

–Oi, ¿de dónde has sacado ese sombrero? –le preguntó con curiosidad.

–Me lo regaló alguien muy importante para mí…

–¿Tu novia?

–¿Novia? ¡Jajaja! ¡Yo no uso de eso!

–¿Entonces quién?

–Un amigo.

–¿Un amigo? ¿Qué clase de amigo?

–Oi, estás tú muy preguntona… ¿eh?

–¿Te molesta?

–¡No! –dijo Luffy poniendo cara de imbécil.

–Entonces responde…

–Pueees… –dijo poniendo morritos a la vez que rascaba el sombrero–, un amigo que conocí durante mi infancia.

"Lleva una banda roja… igualito que el de Shanks".

–¿Ocurre algo, Spock?

–¡¿SPOCK?! ¡Me llamo Spincer!

–Ah… es verdad Spencer…

–¡SPINCER!

–Claro… es verdad… Sp…

–¡Spincer!

–Eso iba a decir…

–Ya, claro…

–Bueno pues Spincer… –dijo sonriéndole al pronunciar bien su nombre, ella le devolvió el gesto–, ¿te parece una buena respuesta?

–¿Te lo regaló Shanks?

Fue directa. Luffy la miró y asintió.

–Entonces… ¿conoces a Shanks?

–Sí, ¡el sombrero había sido suyo! –dijo señalándose la cabeza.

–Garp me habló de eso… –dijo casi en un susurro.

_–¡¿Shanks?! ¡¿Qué si sé quién es?! ¡Pues claro, enana?! ¿¡Qué crees?! ¡Jajaja! ¡Ese cretino –dijo divertido–, fue quién le llenó la cabeza de pajaritos a mi nieto! _

_ –¿Te refieres a Luffy?_

_ –¡Jajaja! Sí, tuve que sacarlo de Villa Fucsia… me vino con que quería ser pirata… ¡Menuda chorrada!_

_ –¿Chorrada? ¡Ser pirata es lo mejor del mundo!_

_ –Spincer… ya sabes que tú vas para marine. Tienes carácter y fuerza… Quién sabe… podrías llegar a almirante…_

¿A almirante? Rio al recordarlo. Se había convertido en una de las piratas más temidas por todo el Grand Line. Haberse alistado en la Marina habría sido un gran error.

"Vaya… el sombrero de Shanks… había pertenecido a Gol D. Roger… ¿Qué hace este niñato de goma con un tesoro tan preciado?".

Se recordó a sí misma persiguiendo mariposas en la cubierta del barco del pelirrojo con el sombrero puesto. Le iba grande. Solía despertarse temprano, colarse en el camarote del capitán y robárselo mientras dormía. Aprovechaba las primeras horas del amanecer para apoderarse del barco y jugar a ser la capitana. Manejaba el timón, trepaba por las velas, practicaba esgrima en la bodega… Luego se acordó de su maestro pirotécnico, Yasopp, quién le enseñó a crear sus propias armas y a disparar con ellas sin cometer fallo alguno. Se puso melancólica al recordar esa etapa de su vida…

–¡Oi, Spincer! –la llamó Luffy.

–¿Sí? –reaccionó.

–¿Tienes nakamas? ¿Una tripulación? ¿Algo?

–Bueno… estuve con Shirohige, pero hace poco estuve navegando sola y me quedé en el Nuevo Mundo.

–¡¿El Nuevo Mundo?! ¡Ala! ¡Qué fuerte!

–Estoy intentando recuperar mi vieja banda de piratas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, se deben haber hecho muy fuertes...

–Vaya… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

–Pues supongo que igual que tú… un factor extraño me trajo.

–Mmm… ¿y por qué te diriges a la prisión? ¿Buscas a Ace? ¿O te has encontrado con la cebolla obesa y también te ha pedido ayuda?

–¿Ace? ¡Para nada! –se puso roja–. ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy buscando a Ace?!

–Pues como me dijiste que le conocías…

–Además… ¿qué es eso de la cebolla obesa? –preguntó cambiando de tema.

–Ah, es que me he encontrado a Gecko Moria de camino y me ha pedido ayuda. Ha sido traicionado por los demás Shichibukais.

–¿En serio?

Luffy asintió.

–Necesita cortar el kairoseki…

–No creo que se pueda.

–¿No? –preguntó Luffy desanimado y sin esperar respuesta prosiguió–: Bueno, al menos yo me voy a buscar a Ace que a saber dónde se ha metido.

–Yo también busco a mi hermana…

–¿Tienes una hermana? ¡Wow! ¡Qué divertido!

–Tengo dos…

–¡Vaya fiestorros debéis montaros! ¿Cómo se llaman?

–Iria y Jaka.

–¿Son piratas como tú?

–Bueno… Jaka sí, pero en realidad odia a los piratas. Ella quiere ser ninja, pero necesita entrenamiento. Conoció a un viejo bucanero que antiguamente había sido ninja y le pidió entrenamiento. Él aceptó pero a cambio le pidió que se uniera a su banda.

–¿Y qué hay de Iria?

–¿Iria? ¡Jajaja! No, Iria no… Es demasiado buena, demasiado frágil… No tiene madera de pirata.

–¿Y si no es pirata, a qué se dedica?

–Ella es maestra…

–¿Maestra?

–Sí, enseña a los niños a comportarse y les explica ciertas cosas que les ayuda a formarse y a ser más listos.

–¡Alaaa, qué chulo! ¿Y cómo te apuntas a eso?

–Bueno… los niños van a la escuela…

–¿Escuela? Me suena… me parece que no he ido…

–Yo tampoco… en realidad lo veo una pérdida de tiempo…

–Pues vaya una vaga tu hermana, aquí dedicándose a lo que no sirve para nada…

–¡Jajaja! Te equivocas, ella estudia muchísimo para que sus alumnos aprendan. Para nada es una vaga.

–¿Y eso de ser ninja?

–¿Te refieres a Jaka, no? Pues de momento sigue entrenando. Supongo que cuando acabe, dejará la banda y se convertirá en sensei.

–¿Sensei?

–Maestra…

–¿Cómo Iria?

–No, ella entrenará a los niños y jóvenes para que se conviertan en ninjas. Es un tipo de disciplina muy diferente.

–Mmm… ¿y sueños, tienes sueños?

–Esa pregunta es muy amplia… Todos tenemos sueños, utopías, esperanzas…

–Siempre habrá ese que no…

–Entonces –cortó Spincer–, ese no se trata de alguien humano.

–Vaya... menuda reflexión te has pegado.

–No es de cosecha propia –bromeó Spincer–. Me la izo alguien hace tiempo. Y tenía mucha razón. Los sueños y los proyectos dan sentido a nuestra vida. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué existes?

Luffy negó con la cabeza.

–Algunos vienen al mundo para realizar grandes hazañas, cambios… Otros venimos porque nos ha parido nuestra madre y punto. Hubo un tiempo en el que tenía mis propios sueños, pero decidí tirar la toalla y preocuparme por los sueños de los demás.

–Eso es muy bonito, pero debes seguir con tus sueños también.

–Luffy… en este mundo no hay lugar para la escoria como yo. No he aportado nada y no creo que aporte nada. Me dedico a proteger a mis hermanas y a aquellos que me importan.

–¿Eso lo hace la escoria? ¿Eso no es aportar nada?

–Supongo que lo hago porque como ya no tengo proyectos propios, pues no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

–¡Recupera esos proyectos propios y mentalízate con la idea de que lo que haces es algo grandioso!

–¿Mis proyectos propios? No… los enterré hace tiempo en mi memoria…

–¿Qué clase de proyectos eran?

–No era ningún bien material… ningún cargo importante…

–¿Entonces?

–Deseaba…

–Deseas… –la corrigió Luffy.

Spincer suspiró y prosiguió:

–Deseo encontrar a mi hermano. He conocido a todos los hijos de mi padre exceptuándole a él. ¡No quiero más mentiras sobre mi familia! ¡Quiero poner las cartas sobre la mesa, que me lo cuenten todo! ¡Quiero saber a qué se dedica mi padre realmente! ¡Quiero saber quién mató a mi madre! ¡Y quienes fueron sus amantes!

–Esos son muchos deseos… –dijo Luffy contando con los dedos.

Se perdió y lo dejó estar. Luego preguntó:

–¿Alguno más?

–¿Te crees mi hado madrino?

–No, pero tengo curiosidad…

–Bueno pues yo…yo… deseo… deseo ser libre…

–¿Libre?

Spincer asintió.

–No te comprendo.

–Estoy marcada –se levantó la camiseta y mostró su vientre.

En él se veía la marca de la Marina y otra. La otra era parecida a las nebulosas que se encuentran en el espacio. El tatuador había jugado con las formas y los puntos en tonos blancos y negros.

–Esa marca… ¿no eras pirata?

–Claro… pero pertenezco a la marina.

–¿Marine y pirata a la vez?

–No… soy un arma de la Marina.

–¿Como un cañón?

–Algo así… me he negado rotundamente. La Marina ya me había pedido muchos encarguitos cuando era mercenaria. Evidentemente no pienso luchar a su lado. He rechazado múltiples veces el puesto de Shichibukai…

–Vaya… ¿eso significa que si llevas el sellito eres suya?

–Sí… También me pidieron servicios sexuales, pero me negué.

–¿Y la otra? –preguntó al ver que Spincer empezaba a sentirse incómoda.

–¿La otra? Esto me lo tatuaron bajo órdenes de Kurohige.

–¿También le perteneces?

–Eso es lo que dice la marca, ¿no? El problema es que yo digo que no, que no le pertenezco.

–Tienes muchos tatuajes… –dijo Luffy observando el resto de los tatuajes de la chica.

–Sí… son muy importantes, cada uno representa una hazaña o alguien.

Luffy se fijó en uno muy especial en el antebrazo. Era una llama y dentro había una "A" negra.

–¿Y ese? –preguntó señalándolo.

–Este me lo hice por alguien especial…

–El dibujo me recuerda a alguien… llamas… todo eso –dijo Luffy a la vez que hacía memoria para acordarse de alguien.

Spincer sonrió al mirárselo y recordó cuando se lo hizo:

_Se encontraba en el Moby Dick. Tras una estimulante charla con Shirohige y un par de copas con Marco, le pidió al tatuador que se encontraba a bordo que volviera a tatuarla._

_ –¿Qué será hoy? –preguntó cuando la vio entrar en la sala donde se hacían los tatuajes._

_ –Hoy quiero algo especial… –dijo ella sonriente. _

_ –Lo que quieras, hermosa…_

_ –Mmm… una gran llama…_

_ –¿Una llama? ¡Pero si esos bichos son muy feos!_

_ –Me refiero al fuego… una llama…_

_ –¡Ah! Claro…_

_ La invitó a sentarse en la cama. Ella obedeció._

_ –¿Dónde lo quieres?_

_ –Mmm… en el antebrazo…_

_ –¿En el antebrazo?_

_ –Sí… _

_ –¿Por qué?_

_ –Es un secreto… –dijo misteriosamente._

_ El tatuador no le hizo más preguntas y se puso manos a la obra. Cuando hubo acabado se retiró en busca de vendas y dejó a Spincer sola en la sala. Empezó a mirárselo con curiosidad. Le faltaba algo… _

_Cuando volvió el tatuador, le pidió que en el centro le taturara una "A" negra._

–_¿Una "A"? ¿Querrás decir una "S"?_

–_No, quiero una "A"._

–_Pues nada… una "A"…_

_Cogió el instrumental y empezó a dibujar el contorno de la "A" con la aguja. Notó unas pequeñas marcas y paró._

–_¿Qué es esto?_

–_Nada terrible…_

–_Parece que te hayan mordido, chica…_

–_¡Jajaja! No importa, continua, por favor…_

_Una vez terminó, ella se miró el nuevo tatuaje y lo admiró. Ahora siempre estaría unida a él._

–Ahora no me sale, luego lo adivino… –dijo Luffy.

–De acuerdo… –dijo Spincer acariciándose la marca.

-O-

Un hombre de pelo rojizo seguía a sus dos objetivos desde unas piedras altas. Ellos se movían por la arena y el los vigilaba desde arriba.

"No puedo perder el tiempo, sino, no tardarán en deshacerse de ella. Está en esa maldita celda por mi culpa… no supe defenderla de esos bastardos. Ahora me he aliado con ellos y debo cumplir. Es un trato bien fácil: la cabeza de Mugiwara por ella".

Se fijó en el chico del sombrero de paja, no estaba solo.

"Mierda… así no hay quien pueda trabajar".

Le echó un repaso a su acompañante. No estaba nada mal…

"¡Joder! ¡Viva las mujeres guapas! Espera… yo a esa monada la conozco… ¡esa es Spincer Kingston! ¡Hace mogollón que no la veo! ¡Qué hace con Mugiwara?!".

Spincer y Luffy se pusieron a hablar y él aprovechó para idear un plan. Si les atacaba ahora se armaría un buen estruendo, además, Spincer era muy fuerte. Necesitaba un ambiente menos cargado. De repente, se le ocurrió algo. Saltó de las piedras y aterrizó delante de ellos. Se pararon en seco.

–¡Kidd! –dijo ella al verle.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya… aquí está la fierecilla…

–Te dije que eso de "fierecilla" no me gustaba.

–Mmm… ¡qué penita! Como dejaste al pobre Law… Supongo que tendrías algún motivo –le guiñó el ojo y se lamió el labio superior–, para pasar de él, ¿no?

–Tú no eres ese "motivo", Kidd…

–¿Quién es este? –preguntó Luffy en voz baja.

–Eustass Kidd… –le respondió Spincer.

–¡Encantado, Eustaquio! –le extendió la mano.

–¡¿Eustaquio?! –preguntó Kidd con asqueo.

–¡EUSTASS! –le corrigió Spincer a la vez que le daba una colleja.

–Mmm… ¿qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó curioseado.

–Estamos de vacaciones –dijo Spincer con sarcasmo.

–¡¿Ah, sí?! –preguntó Luffy emocionado.

–¡NO! –le gritaron Spincer y Kidd.

–Entonces no digas cosas que no son… –dijo con morritos.

Spincer resopló y le preguntó a Kidd:

–¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

–No sé, no llevo la cuenta… pero bastante.

–¿Qué hacías siguiéndonos? –le preguntó Spincer.

–¿Siguiéndoos?

–No soy tonta, Kidd…

–¡En serio, no os seguía!

–Ya… venga, suéltalo, quien te envía…

–¡Nadie! Sólo que te vi y pues quería charlar contigo…

–Esto no es una taberna. Aquí la gente no está para charlas.

Spincer empezó a andar y estiró de Luffy para que se pusiera en marcha.

–¡Spincer, espera!

Spincer y Luffy se volvieron.

–Tengo información…

–¿Qué clase de información?

–Un par de datos interesantes…

–¿Sobre qué?

–El primero sobre Iria…

–¡¿Iria?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

–Shhh… –la izo callar Kidd–. La segunda… sobre la leyenda de los triunfadores.

Al oír eso Spincer apretó los puños.

–¿¡Qué cojones sabes sobre eso!?

–Todo… –dijo sonriente.

Luffy se sacó un moco a la vez que no prestaba ningún tipo de atención a la conversación.

–¡¿Quién te lo ha dicho?!

–¿Qué gracia tendría contártelo?

–Kidd… en serio… ¿qué sabes sobre eso?

Kidd le dedicó una pícara sonrisa y le mostró un número tatuado en el pie. Spincer ya sabía de qué iba eso… Se llevó la mano a la boca.

"¡¿Kidd?! ¡¿Por qué Kidd?!".

-O-

–¿La de Portgas D. Ace?

Sengoku asintió y dijo:

–En cuanto le vea entrar por la puerta de la prisión, le quiero muerto, ¿entendido?

–Pero…

–¡Las órdenes son claras, Aokiji!

–De acuerdo… ¿doy un aviso?

–¡Sí, evidentemente!

Aokiji asintió e hizo ademán de retirarse. Sengoku se agarró la trenza que tenía por barba e impidió que se fuera diciendo:

–¡Alto!

Aokiji soltó el picaporte de la puerta y se volvió hacia el almirante de flota.

–Mejor cambiemos de plan… en cuanto ese niñato entre por la puerta quiero que lo encerréis bajo la mayor supervisión. Antes de cortarle el pescuezo, quiero hablar con él…

–De acuerdo…

Aokiji se retiró.

-O-

Garp continuaba en la sala. De repente, entró alguien. Era un hombre bajito y feo, por la vestimenta, parecía uno de los encargados máximos de Hell Pirate Park. Llevaba a alguien encadenado. Se trataba de una inmensa mujer de cabello naranja. Iba con la boca tapada. La arrastró hacia él y se acercó al vicealmirante. Garp mostró una mueca de asombro al reconocer a la mujer.

–Mira que me he encontrado por el camino…

Cogió una silla vieja y sentó a la mujer con violencia.

–¡DADAN! –gritó Garp.

Los ojos de Dadan estaban llenos de lágrimas y tenía una expresión cansada.

–Parece que sí que la conoces, ese tipo no me ha mentido…

–¡¿Qué tipo?! ¡Suéltala!

–Demasiadas preguntas a la vez… –dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza.

–¡¿Quién eres?!

–Alto… aquí las preguntas las hago yo –sacó una pistola y apuntó la sien de Dadan.

Garp retrocedió.

–¿Quién fue el otro amante de Kansas Barney?

–Eso no lo sé…

–No estás en posición de mentir… –dijo apretando el cañón de la pistola contra la sien de Dadan.

Garp se vio en un aprieto. Dadan gritó entre el esparadrapo, Garp pudo oír algo:

–¡MMM… MR… GU… GARP! ¡MMM…. NU… NO SE… MMM… MMM… LO DIGAS!

–¡Cállate, puta! –el hombre le dio una bofetada y siguió apuntándola.

–¿¡Quién fue el otro amante de Kansas?!

–¡¿Quién te envía?!

El hombre posó los dedos sobre el gatillo.

–¿En serio quieres que le dispare?

–Esto… fue…

–¡Presto!

–¿Presto? ¿¡Te envía Vito?!

–¡NO VOY A PERDER MÁS TIEMPO!

Dadan lamió el esparadrapo y se desizo. Aprovechó para gritar:

–¡Garp no se lo digas! ¡Podría tener graves consecuencias!

–Dispararé a la de tres… tú mismo…

–¡Garp, no le escuches! ¡Mantente firme!

–Tres…

–¡No lo digas, Garp!

–Dos…

–¡Garp, chitón!

Garp se quedó paralizado.

–¿Dejarás que muera?

–¡GARP, POR FAVOR, NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR NADA! ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASE!

–Uno…

–El… el amante de…

El hombre sonrió al pronunciar un estruendoso:

–¡CERO!


	17. Preocupaciones y esperanzas

_El hombre sonrió al pronunciar un estruendoso:_

–_¡CERO!_

Capítulo 16

El vapor que desprendía la lava empezaba a calentarle el cráneo a Brook. Bajó la mirada y se fijó en ese terrible líquido que burbujeaba sin parar bajo sus pies. Empezaba a marearse al pensar en su horrible destino. Trató de gritar, pero era inútil, estaba aislado en esa sala y no tardaría en morir. Debía escapar, ¡¿pero cómo?!

Se balanceó de un lado a otro para intentar llegar a la plataforma, pero en lugar de eso consiguió que uno de sus pies tocara la lava. Los tres primeros dedos se deshicieron. Dejó escapar un grito de dolor y no se movió más para evitar otra desgracia. Aunque no pudiera llorar, sentía como las lágrimas de miedo corrían por su esqueleto; aunque no tuviera garganta, notaba como le ardía; aunque no tuviera estómago, sentía como rugía, y aunque no tuviera corazón, notaba como se encogía.

Pensó en Laboon y en sus nakamas. ¿Y si no volvía a verlos? ¿Y si ese era su final?

-O-

–¿El registro de presos? –preguntó Chopper algo desorientado.

–Se trata una lista con los nombres de los fallecidos, de los que están encerrados… también incluye las torturas que han recibido, si deben morir… qué día deben ser ejecutados…

–Parece interesante…

–¡Claro que lo es! Te lo mostraré si me ayudas a salir de aquí.

–Antes debería ir a ver a Brook…

–¿Crees que vas a encontrarle por las buenas? ¡Esto está lleno de vigilantes y de trampas! ¡Además, ¿no te has fijado en lo grande que es esta prisión?! No te creas que vas a abrir la primera puerta que haya y allí te vas a encontrar a tu amiguito…

–¿Y qué propones?

–Que vayamos a por el registro y que luego nos ocupemos de tu amiguito, ¿te parece?

Chopper asintió y preguntó:

–¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

–Esta es la planta de enfermería. Ahora estamos en uno de los quirófanos. Hay un pasillo y a banda y banda hay millones de puertas, nada importantes. Nuestro objetivo es llegar a la del fondo, esa lleva a las escaleras. ¿Hasta aquí bien?

–Sí…

–Luego hay que vigilar con que no nos llamen para intervenir en ninguna urgencia. Así que cuidado con las enfermeras y los auxiliares.

–De acuerdo…

–Llevaremos la bata sin poner para evitar eso de las urgencias, pero cuando salgamos de esta planta deberíamos volver a ponérnosla, no vaya a ser que nos confundan con presos. El procedimiento para entrar en la cámara donde está guardado el registro te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos.

Chopper asintió. Hogback se quitó la bata, abrió un cajón y sacó una. Se la entregó a Chopper, era gigante para él. La cogieron con el puño y salieron de la habitación.

Empezaron a andar por el pasillo a paso ligero pasando por delante de muchas puertas sin pararse. De repente una de las que habían dejado atrás se abrió y una voz femenina gritó:

–¡Número tres, número tres!

–Mierda… –masculló Hogback.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó tres.

–Ese soy yo…

–¿Cómo que eres tú?

–A los médicos nos numeran como a los presos.

–¡Número tres! –insistió la voz.

Chopper paró en seco y se giró. Vio la cabeza de una chica asomar por una puerta en la que decía "Quirófano 5". Por su expresión, parecía preocupada. Volvió la vista al frente y vio a Hogback muy lejos de él. Se apresuró y se puso a su altura. El médico no paraba, seguía caminando ignorando completamente a la chica que seguía gritando casi en un llanto:

–¡Por favor, número tres! ¡Es urgente! ¡Número tres!

Hogback tragó saliva pero no se volvió.

–¡Oi, Hogback! –le dijo Chopper–. ¿Acaso no vas a responder?

Hogback dejó de caminar y se cubrió el rostro con las manos y cayó de rodillas. La chica seguía llamándole. Chopper lo miró. Jamás había visto tanto agobio ni tanta presión en un hombre. Se acercó al derrumbado Hogback y posó su pezuñita en el redondeado hombro del médico. Éste se sobresaltó, pero siguió en su posición.

–¿No te ves capaz de atender a nadie, verdad? –le dijo al oído.

Hogback negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

–Bien… –dijo a la vez que se separaba de él.

Miró a la chica que ya no decía nada. Ahora se limitaba a mirar a Hogback con preocupación.

–¡Yo soy el número tres! –dijo Chopper con decisión.

Hogback se volvió. Chopper se dirigía al quirófano.

–¿Han cambiado la numeración? –preguntó la chica con agobio.

–Eh… –Chopper vaciló–. Sí… claro… la han cambiado.

–¡¿Qué estoy haciendo!? ¡Perdone por estar de charla, doctor! ¡Ahora preparo todo para operar!

La linda cabecita de la chica desapareció tras la puerta.

"¿Operar? ¿Ahora?" –pensó Chopper.

Hogback se levantó y lo alcanzó antes de que se metiera en el quirófano. Le agarró fuertemente el hombro para que no avanzara.

–No tienes ni idea –le dijo–, de lo que puedes ver allí dentro. No sabes con lo que te vas a encontrar. Todos esos síntomas, todas esas enfermedades… no son normales, no lo son…

–No te preocupes más. Ejerceré en tu lugar, quédate fuera si no puedes soportarlo. Todo va a salir bien…

–En serio… no podrás… te va a ir grande…

–Un médico no debería pensar en que una operación le puede ir grande.

–¡Estas operaciones no son normales! –Hogback perdió los estribos.

Chopper lo miró fijamente. Aún no se había puesto las gafas. Se quedó un rato mirando sus ojos de sirena e intentó sonreírle. Le salió una mueca bastante falsa, pero la intención era lo que contaba y la suya era calmar a Hogback. Hogback suspiró, le deseó suerte y se sentó en el pasillo apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

Chopper entró y la chica de antes le dio unos guantes. Se trataba de una auxiliar. Dentro había como unas diez personas entre enfermeras, anestesistas y auxiliares. Todos recorrían la sala gritando y llevando cosas de un lado a otro. Entre tanto jaleo, el renito intentó poner orden, pero al ser pequeño y tener una voz poco potente, sus intentos no dieron resultado. Se transformó en su medio humana y gritó:

–¡BASTA!

Todo el mundo paró. Los que llevaban cosas las dejaron caer y los que gritaban callaron al instante. Chopper sonrió ligeramente y pidió explicaciones al primero que vio:

–Se trata de un preso normalito. No era alguien muy fuerte ni conocido…

–Eso no importa, sigue siendo un paciente –dijo Chopper fríamente.

–Claro, claro… –dijo el auxiliar–, pero el comentario no iba referido a eso… Este hombre fue destinado a una planta muy peligrosa. Fue sometido a diversas torturas y castigos físicos.

–¿Sobreesfuerzo? –preguntó Chopper.

–No, ahí no reside el problema… La mayoría de los de esa planta reciben una dieta especial…

–¿Envenenamiento? –intentó adelantarse el reno que seguía en su forma medio humana.

–No lo sabemos… Después de tomar dichos alimentos, que suelen presentarlos en forma de sopa, su saliva se torna morada. Después de hacer una pequeña incisión la tráquea, hemos podido comprobar que las paredes de la faringe de este hombre estaban teñidas del mismo color.

–Mmm… qué extraño… –dijo Chopper cavilando.

–Pero eso no es lo peor… –continuó el auxiliar–. Hemos hecho distintas pruebas hasta abrirle el estómago. Bueno… mire usted mismo…

Chopper se acercó a la camilla. En ella yacía un cuerpo inmóvil cubierto por mantas exceptuando el cuello y la barriga. Primero se fijó en la parte de la tráquea. Era cierto que estaba morada. Luego se acercó a la barriga. Un corte limpio y recto la cruzaba. Con los guantes ya puestos, separó las dos partes del corte, dejando al descubierto gran parte del aparato digestivo del hombre. Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas cuando vio tal espectáculo. Los órganos se retorcían y bailaban por toda la zona. Aquello era un caos.

–Yo… yo… ¿¡Yo qué debo hacer con esto?! –preguntó Chopper lleno de confusión.

–Doctor… –intervino una enfermera.

Chopper la miró.

–En la misma planta que este hombre se encontraba un médico… Trafalgar Law… seguramente le sonará puesto a que usa métodos muy extraños… A pesar de eso, es un excelente médico, creo que él podría encargarse de esto.

–Pero… ¡¿entonces hay más médicos?!

–Bueno… Law está en una celda. Lo consideraron un pirata demasiado peligroso para ponerle a un gran equipo como este bajo sus órdenes. Ha ingerido la misma dieta que este preso y, créame cuando le digo que es un hombre muy audaz, apuesto a que ya debe haber notado algo raro y debe estar investigando por su cuenta. No tiene ni idea de a cuanto dolor físico ha soportado…

–Vaya… –dijo Chopper sorprendido.

–Hasta se operó después de retirarle el material y encadenarle con kairoseki. Ninguno sabemos cómo pudo hacer tal cosa. El vigilante nos contó que limó un trozo muy fino… ¡finísimo!, de su espada y lo usó como aguja. Para desinfectarse usó una botella de ron y poco más. Sin duda algo increíble…

–Entiendo… –dijo Chopper con las manos en alto puesto a que sus guantes estaban pringosos–. ¿Podríamos conseguir que interviniera?

–Supongo pero necesitaremos palancas, instrumental médico…

–Bueno –cortó Chopper–, pero… ¿podríamos entonces conseguir que Law nos ayudara?

–Con coraje, todo se puede en esta vida, doctor.

-O-

Law miró de manera desafiante al cyborg. Ansiaba por saber el nuevo plan del médico, aunque estaba un poco decepcionado por el esfuerzo anterior sin resultado.

–Bien… –empezó Law–, no creo que tarden en mandarte una prostituta…

–¡¿Cómo?! –Franky se alteró–. ¡No sé qué estarás pensando, pero no pienso hacerlo!

–Espera… no me malinterpretes…

Franky miró los ojos de Law.

–Es un plan no muy peligroso que podría funcionar… Deja que te lo explique, confía en mí…

"Azul marino... El azul marino nunca miente" –se dijo Franky admirando sus ojos y recordando una conversación que tuvo hace años con Tom.

–_Hoy va a llover –comentó el viejo tritón mirando el mar._

_Franky, sentado en una piedra junto a él, se volvió y lo miró fijamente a la vez que preguntaba:_

–_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

–_Por el ambiente…_

–_Pero si el cielo está despejado… –dijo el joven Franky señalando el cielo._

–_¡Jajaja! Me refería al mar… El mar azul marino… ¿Sabes? Si el mar está picado es que va a llover porque el azul marino nunca miente._

–Pues venga… habla… –dijo Franky.

–Te dejarán unos cinco minutos con la chica, aunque… –dijo mirándolo–, se te ve bien… Supongo que te dejarán tres en lugar de cinco. Bueno, debes aprovechar esos minutejos…

–¡Tío eres un pervertido!

–La cosa no va por ahí…

Franky calló y prestó atención.

–Deberás explicarle rápidamente la situación. Esas chicas están desesperadas por salir de aquí, no creo que le ponga pegas a ningún plan de huida. Hay un pequeño instante en el que el capataz abre la puerta para sacar a la chica de la celda. ¡Ahí es cuando entras en acción! Deberás asegurarte de que no han arreglado el aire acondicionado porque entonces el metal se solidificará en la posición en la que estés. Espero que no tarden en traerte una… no vaya a ser que les de por avisar a un técnico…

–No parece difícil…

–Bueno… podrás moverte si sigue haciendo calor, pero recuerda que no dejarás de estar encadenado. Justo en el momento en el que se abra la celda pon el pie. Eres de metal, no creo que te vaya a doler mucho. La puerta no se cerrará y seguramente el capataz se dará cuenta aprovecha para salir. Insisto, seguirás atado y la puerta no se podrá cerrar porque el metal elástico quedará entre la puerta de la celda. Lo otro es pan comido… Bueno… ¿podrás con un capataz?

–Podría con diez… –dijo Franky sonriente.

–Pues ahora a esperar. Tómate un respiro, cyborg, después del esfuerzo de antes te lo mereces.

-O-

Con Cocodrile encima, Robin se movía tratando de escapar. Logró levantarse y correr hacia el otro extremo de la celda. Cocodrile también se levantó y le dijo:

–Llevas una blusa y una falda muy bonita. Sería una pena que volviera a estropearte ninguna de ellas. ¿No crees?

–¡Espera! –gritó Robin al ver que volvía a abalanzarse sobre ella.

Cocodrile se quedó quieto, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Robin. Suspiró algo aliviada.

–¿Quieres salir de aquí? –le preguntó Robin.

Trataba simular que estaba serena, pero no podía evitar marcar sus respiraciones fuertemente. Ya había elaborado rápidamente una estrategia para salir intacta de esa celda. Su plan podía funcionar, pero aún no estaba segura del final.

Para la sorpresa de Robin, Cocodrile contestó:

–Claro que sí…

–Tengo un plan… ¿te interesa?

Cocodrile se pasó un par de dedos por la barbilla y, después de vacilar un rato, asintió.

–Ya has visto que no llevo brazaletes… por tanto puedo usar mis poderes.

–Pero si no puedes tocar las rejas ni la puerta de la celda, no puedes sacarme de aquí… –replicó Cocodrile.

–Pero supongo que el capataz no tardará en venir. Si no me haces nada hasta que vuelva, me encargaré de él y… –vaciló–, te… te sacaré de aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

–Nico Robin… eres un plato casi imposible de renunciar, pero supongo que mi vida vale más que hacerte mía… De acuerdo, ¿por qué no?

-O-

Sanji se despertó entre un montón de patatas. Estaba confuso y le dolía la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y no entendió nada puesto a que el último sitio en el que recordaba haber estado era bajo el agua.

–Por fin te despiertas… –le dijo un chico bajito y pecoso que se encontraba cerca de él.

Sanji no se movió, se quedó mirándolo con frialdad. Aun así, el chico le dedicó una sonrisa exagerada y entrecerró los ojos. Luego le dijo:

–¡Ale, a trabajar!

–¿Cómo?

–Me ayudarás con las patatas… –le extendió la mano–, y… ¡y luego podríamos hacer una salsa de tomate!

Sanji se quedó mirando la pequeñita y delgadita mano de aquel chico. Al ver que Sanji no hacía nada, se miró la mano y comprobó que estaba llena de pulpa y pepitas de tomate. Avergonzado, se la secó en el delantal que llevaba puesto y volvió a extenderle la mano. Esta vez Sanji la aceptó y se levantó.

–No pienso pelar patatas… –dijo mientras se encendía un cigarro.

El chico lo miró atónito. ¡Menuda presencia y menuda la elegancia con la que había pronunciado esas palabras y se había puesto a fumar! Aun así, replicó:

–¡Oi, me han mandado que te diga que me debes ayudar, así que pongámonos!

Sanji lo miró manteniendo cierta distancia.

–¿Qué gano yo a cambio? –preguntó.

–Pues… me parece que nada, pero al menos es mejor que estar en una celda, ¿no te parece?

–¿Qué vamos a cocinar? –preguntó Sanji ignorando al chico.

–De eso se encargará el chef.

–Vaya… una prisión con chef… ¡esto es lo último!

–Eh… sí, claro… –dijo el chico sin hacerle mucho caso–. Esto… pongámonos con las patatas.

–Repito… ¿qué vamos a cocinar?

–No lo sé… pero ya te he dicho que de eso se encarga el chef.

–¡Si no sabemos qué vamos a cocinar no podemos pelar patatas!

–¿Y eso a qué viene?

–Pues porque dependiendo del plato deberemos cortarlas más finas, más gruesas, más alargadas… ¡Alargadas! ¡Mierda, Usopp!

–¿Usopp? ¿Es eso un plato? –preguntó curioseado.

–¡Buah, me quedé inconsciente después de que a Usopp se lo llevara la corriente!

–Espera… ¿de quién me hablas?

–¡De mi nakama, joder, de mi nakama!

–Me parece que estás un poco alterado…

–Bueno… habíamos quedado todos en la prisión y Usopp seguro que está aquí, sólo se trata de buscarle, además apuesto a que alguien más habrá llegado.

–Pero no puedes marcharte… Splakkto te ha dejado aquí y, hasta que no den una nueva orden, no puedes marcharte.

–¿Por qué debería obedecerte a ti?

–Porque soy canijo y no sé pelear… –dijo con lástima–. Lo único que tengo es un piquito por el que hablar…

–¡Jajaja! –rio Sanji revolviéndole el pelo–. Me has caído bien…

–¿Eso significa que me ayudarás a pelar las patatas?

–Si me sacas de aquí, sí.

–¿De la cocina?

–Bueno… si ha esto le llamáis cocina…

–¿Qué ocurre?

–¡Esta hecha un asco!

El fregadero estaba lleno de cacharros sucios; la encimera, de manchas y utensilios; las puertas de los armaritos estaban abiertas; había un par de botes tirados por el suelo; comida esparcida…

–Haremos una cosa… –dijo Sanji–, limpiaremos esto, te ayudaré con las patatas y tú me ayudarás a salir de aquí, ¿entendido?

–¡Entendido! –dijo el chico sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-O-

Usopp miraba a través del hielo en el que estaba metido. La imagen que percibía era borrosa. Apenas sentía el cuerpo y no podía cerrar los ojos. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza al estar sometido a tan alta temperatura. ¿Cómo podría derretir aquel hielo?

-O-

Nami se acercó corriendo a Zoro. Él puso la mano delante para que Nami para que no se acercara más.

–Nami… –dijo chorreando sangre–, no te acerques. Retírate despacio y agáchate.

–¡Zoro! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Nami ignoró la mano y se acercó a él.

–¡Nami! ¡Aléjate!

–¡Zoro, debemos ver a un médico! ¡Puedes desangrarte!

–¡No dramatices! ¡Sólo ha sido un balazo ¡Nami, en serio, aléjate!

–¡Pero Zoro, ¿te has visto?! ¡Un disparo en el pecho puede ser mortal!

Estaban a la altura de la ventana. Sasha se quedó mirándolos y se marchó corriendo por la puerta.

–¡Nami, apártate!

–¡Zoro! ¡Maldito seas! ¡No voy a moverme hasta que no cese tu hemorragia!

Se oyó otro disparo. Esta bala iba dirigida a Nami. Zoro la empujó y la recibió, esta vez en el abdomen. Nami se levantó desorientada y se llevó las manos a la boca al ver que la camiseta de Zoro ya era roja.

–¡Zoro! –dijo mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron dos hombres. Cogieron a Nami por los brazos.

–¡Dejadla! –les ordenó Zoro que empezaba a doblarse mientras perdía más y más sangre.

Los hombres no obedecieron y salieron por la puerta. Nami gritaba y pataleaba.

–Mierda… –dijo Zoro en el suelo–. Soy un inútil… ese cabrón de Foxy… se…. seguro que me la ha juga… jugado…

Tragó saliva con esfuerzo y sus ojos se cerraron.

-O-

Garp pateó el taburete y Dadan cayó al suelo. ¿Y si había fallado? ¿Y si había llegado a tiempo? Había demasiada sangre en el suelo para saberlo.

–Mierda… –masculló.

-O-

Iria seguía atada. Se puso a pensar en Spincer y en su situación en general, estaba muy asustada. Luego en su mente se reflejó la ancha sonrisa pícara de un extraño pelirrojo. Recordaba a ese hombre y recordaba su mirada y sus pintas intimidantes Desde un principio ella había sido fría con él puesto a que le causaba algo de miedo, pero él seguía insistiendo en hablar con ella y en querer conocerla mejor. ¿Qué querría de ella? ¿Se trataría de alguien peligroso?


	18. La noche llega a Hell Pirate Park

_Iria seguía atada. Se puso a pensar en Spincer y en su situación en general, estaba muy asustada. Luego en su mente se reflejó la ancha sonrisa pícara de un extraño pelirrojo. ¿Qué querría de ella? _

Capítulo 18

El cielo se oscureció como la boca de un rey del mar, la luna se elevó y presidió Hell Pirate Park rodeada de brillantes estrellas. Jamás se había visto noche tan oscura como aquella, pero a la vez hermosa e impactante. Un suave viento hacía que los granitos de arena de la explanada se revolvieran en pequeños círculos y que las briznas de hierba se balancearan revoltosas. Un par de aves nocturnas y el ruido de las hojas de los árboles del bosque al moverse acompañaban el ambiente. Los piratas que caminaban aún sin rumbo por la explanada se pusieron a dormir mientras sus estómagos rugían. No temían no volver a despertar, tan sólo querían un descanso. Los presos miraban por la pequeña ventanita aquella hermosa luna. Algunos se enamoraban de ella y otros le rogaban protección en esa fría y triste noche.

¿Por qué el destino había decidido llevarlos a tal sitio? ¿Morirían? ¿Vencerían al oponente? ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo esto aparte de la Marina, el Gobierno y los Shichibukais? ¿Qué secretos guardaba la prisión? Todas estas preguntas rondaban por las mentes de los piratas que intentaban conciliar el sueño mientras el resto dormía. Algunos sonreían porque sabían que era lo único que podían hacer. Sí, quizás sonreír les ayudaría a conocer a la Muerte de una manera más dulce. Otros, por otra parte, se refugiaban en sus sueños y en las carabelas que surcaban los interminables mares de su imaginación.

-O-

Spincer miró el cielo. Se había hecho de noche mientras hablaba con Kidd. Eso no le preocupaba, ahora había algo más fuerte con lo que tratar.

–Pero Kidd… ¿cuándo? –preguntó mirando el número del pie.

–Simplemente los números se fueron marcando… así es como funciona… Supongo que tú ya lo sabes, ¿no?

–No puede ser… no puede pasarte esto…

–Yo ya me he lamentado, fierecilla, no hace falta que lo hagas tú…

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Luffy, que ya había dejado de comerse los mocos, señalando el pie de Kidd.

–Mi destino, chaval… –dijo haciendo una mueca.

–¿Tu destino?

–Sí, Luffy… –intervino Spincer–. Esos números significan fechas, personas y más cosas importantes sobre la vida de uno. Aparecen cuando debes morir. Viene explicado a la leyenda de los triunfadores…

–¿El cuento ese de los quince supervivientes?

–No es un cuento… –dijo Spincer.

–Lo sé, es una profecía –dijo sonriente.

–Exacto…

–Pero, ¿a qué viene lo de los números?

–La profecía habla de los triunfadores y de los repudiados…

–¿Repudiados?

–Niño –intervino Kidd–, no es tan complicado… la mierda esta de profecía me ha marcado… no me quieren vivo. Entiendo que la Marina y el Gobierno se quieran deshacer de mí, pero que el propio mundo me repudie… buah… esto es muy jodido.

–Entonces… ¿morirás? –preguntó Luffy con inocencia.

–Supongo… pero aún me queda tiempo…

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque falta un número por aparecer…

–Olvídate de ella –intervino Spincer.

Kidd la miró seriamente, pero después sonrió al decir:

–¡Jajaja! Eso es imposible…

–Ella no te quiere.

–¿Por qué dices eso, Spincer? ¿Estás celosa?

–Para nada, estoy siendo sincera. Kidd, ella es buena, amable, alegre…

–Lo sé…

Luffy escuchaba atentamente aunque no entendía muy bien de qué hablaban.

–Si lo sabes… ¿por qué te empeñas en seguir luchando por algo que no tiene futuro?

–¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

–Porque las chicas buenas jamás se casan con los chicos malos…

–¿Casarse? Spincer, para nada he hecho referencia a…

–Ya me entiendes. Te odia, Kidd, te odia… Cree que eres un asesino…

–¿Un asesino? ¿Por qué?

–Bueno, también lo piensa de mí… Simplemente no le gustan los piratas, pero además sabe cómo eres…

–¿Cómo soy?

–Rudo, pícaro, escandaloso, revoltoso, violento, bruto, agresivo, insoportable…

–Gracias por los halagos, fierecilla… –dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Spincer suspiró y dijo:

–En serio… olvídate de ella.

–Spincer, no voy a hacerlo…

–Kidd, te vas a llevar un palazo…

"Quizás, pero vale la pena arriesgarse por ella. Mierda… ¿con quién puedo contar?, ¿con Akainu o con Spincer? Ahí está Mugiwara, si lo entrego, ella será libre, pero Spincer me odiará. ¿Desde cuándo un pirata hace tratos con la maldita Marina? ¡Joder, ¿y si muero?! ¡¿Y si no la vuelvo a ver?! De momento jugaré a dos bandas hasta que vea algo seguro…".

–Déjala en paz…

Kidd no dijo nada por no discutir.

–Spincer… es de noche… ¿Qué tal si dormimos un rato?

–No pienso dormir mientras tengan a Iria y no sepa donde está Jaka.

–Bueno pero quizás el niñato este quiere dormir –dijo mirando a Luffy–. ¿Verdad?

No hubo respuesta. Miraron los dos a Luffy y lo vieron acurrucadito en el suelo durmiendo. Spincer suspiró:

–Bueno, quizás descansar un poco no sea mala idea…

Kidd sonrió y se echó al lado de Luffy. Spincer apoyó la cabeza sobre la barriga de Luffy y se acurrucó junto a él.

"Dulces sueños, Mugiwara…" –se dijo Kidd.

Estaba echado de espaldas a ellos dos. Se mordió el rojizo labio. ¿Debía llevarse a Mugiwara aprovechando que Spincer dormía o sería mejor aliarse con ellos dos? ¿Aquello que había dicho Spincer sobre Iria era cierto?

-O-

Jaka miró a su alrededor. Caminó más allá de la puerta. No había nadie, pero aún así se mantuvo en guardia. Frente ella había una larga escalinata, nada más.

"Supongo que las escaleras darán a la prisión en sí" –pensó.

Se acercó a ellas y subió el primer escalón. Justo entonces una luz roja iluminó la sala y una sirena empezó a sonar. Jaka, asustada, bajó y corrió hasta la puerta de nuevo. La sirena no cesaba. De repente, de las paredes surgieron una especie de tubos que empezaron a desprender un gas verdoso. Jaka se volvió para abrir el portón, pero estaba cerrado. No tardó en perder el conocimiento.

-O-

Hacía rato que Ace había perdido de vista a Jaka y miraba esa extraña sala en la que se encontraba. Subió la escalinata y se encontró con dos puertas. Entre las dos había un papel colgado que decía:

"El elegido escojerá bien y cruzará la puerta que debe para librarse del peligro".

Ace se quedó pensativo. ¿Era acaso algún tipo de prueba? Se volvió, detrás suyo no había nadie, tan sólo la escalinata.

"¿Peligro? Como si no fuera a encontrarme con él allá donde fuera…".

Se palpó el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo.

"Me gusta la izquierda…".

Recordó diversas ocasiones relacionadas con aquella dirección: cuando estaba aprendiendo a caminar, siempre se hiba hacia la izquierda; a Sabo le faltaba un diente en la parte izquierda de la boca; la primera vez que se quemó, lo hizo en la mano izquierda; cuando Luffy lloraba, después de darle una colleja para que se comportara como un hombre, le agarraba fuertemente la mano izquierda; Spincer le enseñó su pecho izquierdo; siempre ganaba los pulsos con Marco con la izquierda, y, en general, la izquierda siempre le había hecho meterse en situaciones difíciles, como cuando se metió sin querer en el baño de las chicas o en la zona de pirómanos de un bar, y, a la vez, le había sacado de ellas, ya que la salida de emergencia de los sitios en los que había estado la solía encontrarse a la izquierda.

"Hasta ahora me ha ido bien…".

Abrió la puerta y entró. Se encontró en una salita pequeña. Totalmente vacía, en ella había otra puerta. Se acercó posó la mano en el picaporte. Notó como su organismo entero empezaba a debilitarse. Retiró la mano y se la agarró fuertemente. Se acercó a la puerta derecha e izo lo mismo. El picaporte de ésta era tan sólo acero.

"Si tan fácil es la entrada en ésta no creo que sea la buena" –dijo apartándose de ella–. "¿Ahora qué hago?".

Suspiró.

"Si la abro rápidamente no creo que me pueda pasar nada".

Volvió a posar la mano en el picaporte y, con un juego de muñeca, giró rápidamente el picaporte. Quitó la mano y la puerta se abrió. Empujó con las yemas de los dedos la fría madera barnizada y pudo entrar en una extraña sala. Tan sólo había una pequeña rendija por la que entraba una ténue luz azulada. Los rincones estaban muy sucios. No había nada más que la puerta por la que había entrado. Después de inspeccionar la sala a fondo, intentó abrir la puerta, pero ésta no cedió. Estuvo insistiendo hasta que vio que tanto rato en contacto con el kairoseki no era bueno. Se frotó la nuca mientras se mordía el labio.

"Debo salir de aquí" –se repetía una y otra vez.

Él no se dio cuenta, pero un kanshi den den mushi lo grababa desde lo alto de la sala.

_Kanshi den den mushi = un caracolófono que graba imágenes y sonido. Suele usarse en los cuarteles de la Marina y en prisiones._

-O-

En la sala de vigilancia, varios funcionarios miraban las pantallas. Al parecer todo se había calmado: ya no había piratas batallando contra marines, ni fieras corriendo. La luna había apaciguado el lugar. Ahora se veían piratas durmiendo y marines descansando.

Un hombre joven de cabellos rubios y facciones corrientes despertó a su compañero:

–Oi, Harare…

Harare se había dormido mientras miraba una de sus cámaras.

–¡Harare! ¡Despierta, Harare! –insistía su compañero.

Harare abrió un ojo y se quedó con los brazos cruzados reposando en su pecho. Seguía respirando fuerte, pero estaba despierto.

–¿Qué quieres, Lao?

–¡Mira tu puta pantalla!

Dijo cogiéndole del cogote y acercándole a la pantalla.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó abriendo el otro ojo.

–¡Mira eso!

Lao señaló un hombrecito que daba vueltas en una de las salas cercanas a la puerta trasera.

–¿Lo ves?

–¿Te refieres a esa mota de polvo? –preguntó Harare bostezando.

Lao le dio una colleja.

–¡No es una mota de polvo! ¡Es un pirata!

–¿Un pirata? –Harare se incorporó para verlo.

–Sí y… parece…

–Parece Portgas D. Ace –Harare terminó la frase.

–Tú lo has dicho…

Los dos se acercaron a la pantalla.

–¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Harare.

–A los piratas que entran por la puerta trasera hay que eliminarlos sin más.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Sí… son las normas.

–Pues menudas normas más estúpidas…

–¿Estúpidas?

–Claro… ¡es Portgas D. Ace! ¿Vamos a eliminarlo tal cual?

–Supongo…

–¿No deberíamos informar antes?

–No…

–Pues nada…

Harare apretó un botón cerca del mando de control.

–Ahora a esperar… –dijo Lao.

-O-

Las paredes de la sala en la que se encontraba Ace empezaron a hacerse más pequeñas.

–¡Oi! –gritó–. ¡Esto debe de ser una broma!

Miró a su alrededor con cabreo y se fijó en el kanshi.

"Mierda… debería habérmelo imaginado…".

Las paredes avanzaban a gran velocidad. Ace corrió hacia una y empujó fuertemente. Sus bíceps se tensaron y logró aguantarla un rato, pero las otras iban avanzando. Las que se encontraban a los lados casi le rozaban la piel. Viendo aquello estiró el pie hacia atrás suponiendo que la trasera también estaría cerca. Estaba totalmente encajonado. El picaporte de la puerta, ahora mucho más cercano, se le clavaba en la espalda. Empezaba a faltarle el aire.

"No puedo morir de esta forma. No puedo morir aquí. No puedo morir ahora".

-O-

Jaka despertó en una extraña sala llena de cables y monitores. Estaba atada a una silla. Intentó levantarse, pero no tardó en comprobar que tenía los tobillos y las muñecas sujetos por unas extrañas bandas metálicas unidas a las sillas. Sacudió la cabeza y notó que tenía parches pegados. De ellos salían cables que estaban conectados a los monitores. Se fijó en ellos. Se estaban reproduciendo recuerdos e imágenes vistas por ellas.

"¿Dónde estoy?".

Se abrió la puerta y entraron dos hombres.

–¿Qué es eso que tenía que ver, profesor?

–Verá, Sengoku... alguien no identificado se coló por la puerta trasera…

–¿Alguien no identificado?

Jaka oía esas dos voces detrás de la silla en la que estaba sentada. Juraría que había oído el nombre del almirante de flota, no se equivocaba.

–Bueno… no identificada…

–¿Una mujer?

–Una mujer con grandes poderes, Sengoku, con grandes poderes…

–Creo que tenemos una solución perfecta para Portgas D. Ace…

–¿De que se trata?

–Acérquese, Sengoku, acérquese…

Los dos hombres se pusieron delante de Jaka.

–Aquí está…

–¿Es ésta?

–Sí…

Jaka los miraba desde la silla con los ojos bien abiertos.

–¿Y en qué consiste ese poder?

–Mmm… todo psíquico… es algo complicado…

–Bueno… la dejo en sus manos y ya me dirá qué tal le va el proyecto.

–¿Quiere que le cuente…?

–No –cortó Sengoku–. No quiero que me cuentes nada más. La verdad es que tengo prisa, ya me darás los resultados de tu proyecto.

Abandonó la sala. El hombre que se quedó con Jaka cogió un bisturí, se acercó a ella y le susurró:

–Ahora a ver qué puedo hacer con esta cabecita tuya…

-O-

Sengoku se volvió después de salir hacia la puerta de la que había salido. Leyó el cartel que había encima: "DOCTOR VEGAPUNK".

-O-

Varios números empezaron a aparecer en los pies de algunos piratas. La luz de la luna acarició por última vez los cansados rostros de los repudiados.


	19. El equipo médico en busca de Law

_Nota del autor: Me gustaría agradecer a todos los lectores y a todos los que habéis dejado review (es un verdadero detalle), en especial a Zilion y a NereaMugiwara. He tardado un poco más de lo normal en publicar porque he estado muy liado, ¡siento la espera! _

* * *

_Sengoku se volvió después de salir hacia la puerta de la que había salido. Leyó el cartel que había encima: "DOCTOR VEGAPUNK". _

Capítulo 19

–Entonces –dijo Chopper–, pongámonos manos a la obra y saquemos a Law de su celda.

El equipo médico asintió, recogió el quirófano y se puso a buscar herramientas para reventar la celda. Chopper miraba el paciente. Hogback tenía razón, aquello no era normal. Ahora comprendía su desesperación.

–Chicos… –dijo refiriéndose al equipo–, estaré en el pasillo, cuando estéis listos, salid.

Chopper se quitó los guantes, los tiró en una papelera que se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta y abandonó el quirófano. Fuera de él, vio a Hogback sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Se había vuelto a poner las gafas.

–Oi… –le llamó Chopper–, ¿por qué ocultas tus ojos?

–No los oculto…

–Bueno, pues… ¿por qué usas gafas de sol?

–No lo sé, me gustan.

–Ah…

Chopper se sentó a su lado. Se sentía un poco cortado puesto a que era consciente de que Hogback estaba llorando ríos tras las gafas.

–¿Qué tal te ha ido allí dentro? –preguntó.

–Bueno… no he sido capaz de operar. Vamos a pedir ayuda a otro médico…

–¿A otro? ¡Pero si no hay más!

–Bueno… está preso…

–Mmm… ¿preso?

–Sí, un tal Law…

–¡¿Law?! –Hogback se quitó las gafas y se incorporó–. ¡¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos?!

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Vi como lo encarcelaban… como les amenazaba… está loco.

–¿Insinúas que es agresivo?

–Siempre había tenido fama de ser un tipo paciente y relajado, pero la verdad es que cuando vi lo que hacía con su poder…

–A mí eso poco me importa mientras pueda ayudarnos.

–¿Y cómo pretendéis que un preso os ayude? Para empezar, está prohibido hablar con ellos.

–Bueno, digamos que nos vamos a saltar un poco las normas...

–¡¿Saltaros las normas?! ¡Oi, no tenéis ni idea de cómo va esto! ¡Si os saltáis las normas….!

–Si nos saltamos las normas podemos morir –intervino Chopper–. Pero si no nos las saltamos, el hombre que está tumbado en esa camilla también puede hacerlo…

Hogback lo miró fijamente. Chopper volvió a su forma pequeña. Aquel renito tenía agallas. Iba a decir algo, pero el equipo médico salió al pasillo. Miraron a Chopper. Éste se levantó y le extendió la mano a Hogback. La aceptó y se puso en pie. Chopper miró al equipo, a su equipo, y les dijo con voz autoritaria y convincente:

–¡Oi, liberemos a Law y ayudemos a ése hombre! –señaló la puerta del quirófano.

Todos asintieron.

–Pero, una vez Law salga de la celda, pasará a ser el médico oficial, ¿de acuerdo? Ni Hogback ni yo nos haremos cargo de los quirófanos por el momento, tenemos demasiados problemas.

Volvieron a asentir.

–Hogback –le dijo Chopper al oído–, después de sacar a Law, iremos a por el registro y con la información que nos de éste salvaremos a Brook. Sé que no estás en condiciones, pero te pido por favor que nos ayudes, no tendrás que preocuparte más por los pacientes, todo se va a solucionar.

Chopper se separó de su oreja. Hogback sonrió, había sonado muy convincente. Se pusieron a bajar escaleras con un objetivo claro. Esperaban no encontrarse ningún vigilante, aún así, estaban dispuestos a luchar.

-O-

Franky y Law llevaban pocos minutos esperando. No se habían dicho nada durante ese rato puesto a que Law estaba demasiado débil. Franky lo miraba con curiosidad. Parecía alguien inteligente y sereno a pesar de sus pintas. ¿Cómo habría acabado en esa celda?

El ruido de la puerta del pasillo al abrirse le hizo dejar sus pensamientos a parte. Law se incorporó y Franky estiró el cuello para ver si podía ver algo, tan sólo pudieron oír unos pasos que se acercaban.

–Me parece que ahí viene nuestra salvación… –susurró Law.

Un hombre arrastraba a una mujer. La plantó ante la celda de Law y éste lo miró, era el capataz que se encargaba de las "chicas".

–¡Ale, 500, ya te toca, estás en las últimas!

Hizo ademán de abrir la celda, pero Law extendió el brazo y abrió la palma de la mano. Con ese gesto le pidió que parara.

–Siempre rechazas nuestras jovencitas… ¿son tan poco para ti, pirata? –preguntó el capataz.

–Para nada me parecen poca cosa… no las rezacho a ellas, rechazo el trato que se les da…

–Eres un tipo extraño, 500…

–Sí, supongo que lo soy… Oi –dijo señalando la celda de Franky–, este tipejo es nuevo, ¿qué tal si se la dejas a él?

–¡Míralo, y ahora nos recomienda a un amiguete! ¿No decías que no te gustaba este trato?

–Claro que no, pero éste es nuevo, está cansado, desorientado… no le irá mal un poco de ánimo.

El capataz suspiró, pero finalmente la metió dentro de la celda de Franky. Miró su placa: "0".

–Bien, 0, toda tuya… te doy unos dos minutejos y poco más, ¿de acuerdo?

El capataz desapareció. Franky asintió y Law sonrió. La chica miraba a Franky fríamente, no parecía asustada. Empezó a quitarse la poca que llevaba, ésta no era una novata. Franky negó con la cabeza y dijo:

–No te desvistas…

La chica lo miró confusa.

–Oi, Law… –dijo Franky sin hacer caso a la chica–. Antes comentaste que seguiría estando encadenado y que tuviera cuidado, pero no sé si recuerdas que, aunque no haya conseguido abrir la puerta, ya me he librado de los grilletes.

–Anda… pues es verdad, no lo recordaba… Entonces te será mucho más fácil escapar.

–Oi, Law… ¿cómo escaparás tú?

Law sonrió.

–No te preocupes ciborg…

–Franky… –corrigió el peliazul.

–Eso… no te preocupes Franky, limítate a escapar, ya volverás, a fin de cuentas estás en deuda conmigo.

Franky sonrió y asintió.

–¡Oi –intervino la chica–, ¿a vosotros qué os pasa?! Vaya par… he estado con muchos presos, pero nunca habían sido tan aburridos…

–Bueno… es que tenemos planes mejores que ser simples presos… –explicó Law desde su celda.

–¡Jajaja! ¿Pretendéis escapar? ¡Sois realmente imbéciles! ¡¿Cómo pensáis hacerlo?! ¡Es imposible! ¡Jajaja!

–¿Qué le ocurre? –le preguntó Franky a Law.

–Debe llevar mucho tiempo aquí, se debe haver vuelto loca…

–¡¿Loca?! –les había oído–. ¡Yo no estoy loca, locos estáis vosotros! ¡En serio, es imposible salir de aquí! ¡Tenéis que ser realistas!

–¿Ser realistas? –preguntó Franky.

Law rio y añadió:

–Seamos realistas… pidamos lo imposible.

Franky y la chica se quedaron mirándolo.

–¿Pedir lo imposible? –preguntaron a coro.

–Claro… tan sólo debemos creer en aquello que anhelamos.

–Esto… ¿me sacarías de aquí? –preguntó la chica.

–Claro que sí… –dijeron Franky y Law.

-O-

Los hombres sujetaban fuertemente a Nami. Ignoraron sus llantos y sus súplicas y la llevaron hasta la prisión. No tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba…

-O-

Foxy seguía agachado tras la cabaña, había oído el tiroteo y se había asustado. ¿Zoro llevaba pistola? Tras oír la voz de una mujer salió, pero no vio a nadie. Miró por la ventana por la que había entrado Zoro, estaba rota. Para no cortarse, entró por la puerta. Una vez dentro, vio a Zoro tumbado lleno de sangre. ¿Habría muerto? Se acercó y lo zaranceó, pero este no se despertó.

"Mierda… seguro que lo han matado…".

Foxy siguió insistiendo y sus ojos se humedecieron.

"Si esto le ha pasado a Roronoa Zoro… ¿qué podría pasarme a mí?".

Se sintió totalmente desamparado, pero decidió que no podía dejarle allí, que aún había esperanzas, quizás no estaba muerto. Se lo cargó sobre la espalda y se dirigió hacia la prisión a paso lento.

-O-

Parecía que los dos minutos hubieran pasado como dos horas. Law, Franky y la chica prestaron atención al oír pasos, ya le habían contado su plan a ella. Law buscó la mirada de Franky, cuando se encontró con ella le guiñó el ojo.

"Todo irá bien…." –pensó a la vez que se agarraba fuertemente el tejano–. "No todos merecemos morir. Los Sombrero de Paja parecen bien encaminados, creo que pueden llegar lejos, pero tengo que irme haciendo a la idea de que, quizás, no todo saldrá bien para mí… Espero que Bepo y los demás sigan vivos".

El tripulante se acercó a la celda y se dispuso a abrirla. Franky se movió lentamente para que no se diera cuenta de que ya no llevaba los grilletes. La chica se pegó a Franky para que saliera tras ella sin ningún problema. Por fin la puerta quedó abierta. La chica cogió la mano de Franky y salieron rápidamente. El vigilante se puso nervioso y disparó.

-O-

Chopper, Hogback y el equipo médico bajaban rápidamente las escaleras. Oyeron un disparo y corrieron hacia el pasillo de las celdas.

–¿Qué crees que ha pasado? –le preguntó Chopper a Hogback en voz baja.

–No lo sé… espero que el vigilante de esta planta no se haya vuelto loco y le haya dado por matar a alguien…

Chopper tragó saliva y dijo:

–Bueno… no nos echaremos atrás por un disparo. Vayamos en busca de Law.

Empezaron a caminar por el largo pasillo fijándose en todas las celdas y números.

-O-

Franky pudó ver como la bala atravesaba limpiamente el pecho de la chica. Se volvió. En su mano sostenía sus gafas de sol. Cerró el puño enrabiado y las rompió.

–¡Oi, Franky! –lo llamó Law–. ¡No te pares, corre! ¡Corre, joder, no te preocupes por ella, salva el culo!

Franky no se movió, seguía mirando a la chica que estaba de rodillas desangrándose. De repente, reaccionó. Se acercó a ella e hizo ademán de cargársela sobre la espalda, pero ella con un gesto le impidió que lo hiciera. Se acercó a la oreja del agachado Franky y le dijo:

–Gracias… no quería seguir viviendo así… ahora, corre todo lo que puedas, sino haber muerto no habrá servido de nada… Te lo repito: gracias…

Franky tragó saliva y la chica se echó, ya muerta, sobre el suelo.

–¡Corre, cyborg!

Franky lo miró con los ojos llorosos. ¿Cómo podía haber disparado ese hombre de esa manera a la chica? Así, sin ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos... ¿Tan poco en serio se tomaban las vidas humanas en ese lugar?

–Digo… Franky… ¡corre Franky! –gritó Law.

Franky se levantó rápidamente y echó a correr por el pasillo. El vigilante trató de seguirle, pero Law le dijo:

–Ni se te ocurra dejarla aquí tirada, aún puedo salvarla. Déjame que la atienda…

-O-

Chopper divisó algo al final del pasillo y siguió guiando Hogback y a los demás hacia allí. ¿Quién sabía si Trafalgar Law estaría armando revuelo? Siguieron avanzando hasta que vieron a una chica herida en medio del pasillo. Se pararon. Un hombre la estaba poniendo de pie y hablaba con alguien que, parecía ser que, estaba en una celda. Se acercaron más para oír la conversación:

–500, si te dejo intervenirla se me cae el pelo…

–Venga… me has cogido cariño, no me digas que no…

–500… estás como una regadera…

–Por favor…

El hombre suspiró y cedió:

–De acuerdo, pero en cuanto acabes volverás a tu condición, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de escaparse como el tipo ese…

Law asintió y dijo:

–Aún así sigues siendo un capullo…

–Sabes que mi deber es impedir que…

–¡Ni tu deber ni leches! Matar no está tan mal, no te voy a mentir, peor matar a alguien inocente… eso es repugnante…

–500, cállate o no te dejo intervenir…

Law calló y sonrió. Chopper y los demás se acercaron.

–¡Oi –les llamó la atención el hombre–, ¿qué hacéis aquí vosotros?!

–Tan sólo estamos de inspección… –mintió Hogback.

–Entiendo… esto… haceros cargo de ésta –dijo señalando a la chica.

–Oi, de eso me ocupaba yo… –dijo Law.

–Ale, solucionado, ¿no te parece?

Law no dijo nada.

–Puedes retirarte –le dijo Hogback al hombre–, nosotros nos encargamos…

El hombre los miró por última vez y abandonó el pasillo. Chopper izo un gesto con la cabeza y todos sacaron palancas y otras herramientas. Law los miró con incomprensión.

-O-

Usopp sentía que no podía respirar por la nariz, la tenía demasiado fría, así que lo hizo con la boca. Se dio cuenta de que el aliento deshacía un poco el hielo.

"Puede que me lleve tiempo, pero creo tengo la solución".


	20. Hancock se ofende

_Nota del autor: Lo siento por no haber publicado antes, pero durante la Semana Santa estuve sin Wi-Fi (eso me mató) y no he podido publicar. ¡Espero que la espera haya valido la pena! ¡Un saludo lectores y lectoras!_

* * *

"_Puede que me lleve tiempo, pero creo tengo la solución"._

Capítulo 20

Kidd se rascaba la capa de esmalte que recubría sus uñas con nerviosismo. Resopló y se giró, allí, echado delante suyo, se encontró a Mugiwara roncando escandalosamente y a Spincer reposando sobre su barriga. Se incorporó y se levantó sin hacer ruido para no despertarles. Se sentó como un indio unos metros más allá de donde se encontraban y se quitó las botas militares con las que solía vestir. Se cogió el pie y se lo acercó a la cara hasta la altura del pecho. Algo le asustó, vio el inicio de un número… El que esperaba debía tener dos cifras y ya estaba empezando a aparecer la primera.

"Joder… mierda, si aparece es porque algo le está pasando…".

Se levantó y se mordió fuertemente el labio, no tenía otra salida, debía entregar a Mugiwara. Si Akainu lo mataba antes que él no dejaría libre a Iria. Sintió ira, mucha ira… algo le quemaba por dentro, pero era una sensación distinta a cuando bebía alcohol, nada que ver. Tenía ganas de gritar y reventarlo todo. No paraba de blasfemar y de preguntarse cómo podía haber llegado a aquella situación. Resopló. Se acercó con resignación al par que dormía bajo la luna. No pasó ni un segundo y Spincer abrió un ojo, Kidd se sobresaltó. Spincer se pusó el dedo índice sobre los labios, se levantó, lo cogió por el brazo y lo arrastró a unos metro de distancia de Luffy.

–Te lo pregunté nada más encontrarnos –djo Spincer frunciendo las cejas–, ¿por qué nos sigues?

–¡¿Pero qué dices, fierecilla?! –preguntó Kidd molesto.

–¡Silencio! ¡Vas a despertar a Sombrero de Paja!

–¡Pues que se levante, joder, me la suda!

–Oi… Eustass…

–¡Ni Eustass ni leches! ¡Estoy harto, harto de todo!

–Tranquilízate…

–¡¿Qué me tranquilice!? Está claro que no tienes ni idea…

–¿Ni idea sobre qué? ¿Sobre lo de Iria? ¿Es eso lo que te tiene de este humor?

–Fiercecilla…

–Spincer –corrigió ella.

–Spincer… su número ha empezado a aparecer…

Spincer se fijó en los descalzos pies de Kidd. Un "3".

"Ese número… tres días la estuvo persiguiendo por esos montes, haciéndose el gracioso…".

Kidd se sentó y empezó a arañárselo con rabia. Spincer se sentó a su lado y le apartó violentamente las manos y se las sujetó fuertemente.

–No hagas eso –le dijo preocupada.

–¡¿Por qué no?!

–Simplemente no lo hagas, no servirá de nada…

Eustass suspiró y empezó a moverse con nerviosismo mientras revolvía la arena de la explanada de Hell Pirate Park. Spincer nunca le había visto tan alterado. ¿Dónde se había metido el Kidd prepotente al que nada conseguía precoupar?

–Puedes llorar, Eustass…

–¡¿Llorar?! ¡¿De qué coño me hablas?!

–Si necesitas llorar insisto en que…

–¡Cállate, joder! ¡Yo no lloro y no lloraré por un puto número!

–Eustass… eso es más que un…

–¡Te lo he dicho, fierecilla: cállate, cállate, haz el favor de callarte! ¡No quiero que me trates como a un llorica! ¡No tienes ni idea! ¡A ti te está saliendo todo a pedir de boca, ¿no?! ¡Pues felicidades, en serio, fe-li-ci-da-des!

Al pelirrojo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de rabia.

–No todos estamos bien, Eustass… esto es un infierno, sí, pero lo es para todos…

Eustass ignoró el comentario.

–Spincer… –le dijo acercándose a su oído–, no quiero morirme sin haber encontrado el One Piece…

A Spincer se le aceleró el corazón, hacía mucho tiempo que no oía hablar sobre el One Piece.

-O-

Garp seguía sin saber qué había pasado exactamente. Dadan estaba en el suelo, había mucha sangre. El hombre que había disparado se quedó quieto, no sabía si Dadan seguía viva. Se acercó lentamente para comprobarlo y Garp aprovechó para dejarle inconsciente con uno de sus puñetazos. Acto seguido, se agachó junto al taburete y a la echada Dadan. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Se manchó las rodillas de sangre, el charco no paraba de hacerse más y más grande. La sala no tardó en llenarse de sangre.

"Dadan, mierda, Dadan… despierta" –se decía mientras la zaranceaba e intentaba comprobar que seguía con vida.

Dadan suspiró.

–Estás viva, joder, Dadan… ¡estás viva!

Garp no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque se hubiera peleado millones de veces con ella, la apreciaba muchísimo. De repente su respiración se volvió más rápida. Recordó a Dadan en sus tiempos de ladrona; a Ace aprendiendo a caminar; a Luffy revolviéndose en la silla mientras cenaban, y a Sabo. Sabo… hacía mucho que no pensaba en Sabo. Suspiró, tampoco podía hacer nada.

Dadan se pusó de pie y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. La patada de Garp en el taburete había echo que se cayera antes de que la bala pudiera llegar a rozarla. La sangre del suelo provenía de la cabeza de Dadan, el golpe le había abierto una pequeña brecha. Dadan abrazó a Garp como si se tratara de un niño y le dijo:

–Gracias, Garp… por un momento pensé que…

Garp la apartó y la cortó:

–No pienses en eso, no ha pasado… estás bien, escucha, debes salir de aquí.

–No pienso irme hasta que no sepa que los niños están bien…

–¿Te refieres a Luffy?

–Y a Ace…

–¡¿Ace?!

–Sí, está aquí…

–¡¿Le has visto?!

–Le ví mientras estaba atada, pero no tuve apenas tiempo para hablar con él, le dije que se fuera en busca de Luffy…

–Mierda…

–¿Qué ocurre, Garp?

–Hace tiempo que la Marina quiere ejecutar a Ace, si se enteran de que está aquí será un blanco fácil…

–Pensaba que no te preocupaban esos chicos…

–Pues ya ves… –dijo intentando sonreír y calmándose–, esos chicos… ¡jajaja! Esos chicos son dos huracanes.

–Estaran bien –dijo Dadan sonriente.

–Más les vale.

Dadan abrió la puerta

Garp suspiró, ¿acaso estaba preocupado?

–Dadan –dijo captando la atención de la inmensa pelirroja–, en serio, debes salir de aquí.

–¡Te lo he dicho, Garp! ¡No saldré de aquí hasta que Luffy y Ace no estén a salvo!

–Dadan…

–No puedo perder a otro…

Garp intentó encontrarse con la mirada de Dadan, pero ésta se había perdido en el suelo de la salita en la que se encontraban. Pensó que Dadan podía esconderse en el bosque, cerca de la taberna, pero la conocía… era demasiado tozuda.

–No digas eso…

–Garp, si les pasara algo no podría perdonármelo.

–No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que eso no pase. Deberías esconderte, Dadan…

–¡De eso nada! ¡No insistas más!

–Bueno, pues quedémonos aquí hasta que este despierte, quiero saber si no lo ha enviado Vito…

-O-

Shirohige seguía sentado en la costa. Suspiró y miró hacia la prisión. Marco, Ace y los demás ya se habían marchado. No estaba preocupado, sus hijos no morirían. Pensó en Spincer…

"Joder… como se parece a Kansas…".

Miró hacia el cielo. ¿Tenía un plan mejor que quedarse en la orilla sin hacer nada?

-O-

Harare y Lao miraban la pantalla.

–Va a morir… –comentó Lao.

–A eso íbamos, ¿no?

–No es un hombre cualquiera…

–Esto ya lo hemos discutido…

–Lo siento, pero no podemos sacrificar una pieza así.

–Ya no podemos hacer nada, no tardará mucho en…

De repente la puerta se abrió violentamente. Un vigilante de planta entró apresuradamente, estaba sudando.

–¡No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, tengo que expandir una noticia!

–Si tan importante es, ¡dila de una vez! –dijo Harare.

–¡Si veis a Portgas D. Ace entrar por la puerta, avisad a vuestros superiores!

Harare y Lao se miraron con preocupación.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el vigilante.

–Mierda… –mascullaron.

-O-

Las paredes habían aprisionado a Ace totalmente. Le costaba respirar, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir aguantando las paredes. Mientras sentía como sus músculos se tensaban y como sus pulmones hacían un esfuerzo para recibir oxígeno pensó en Sabo.

"No seas estúpido, Ace –se dijo–, Sabo está muerto".

-O-

Laos se abalanzó sobre el botón. De repente, las paredes dejaron de avanzar, Ace ya estaba a salvo.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó el vigilante.

–Bueno… pues… –empezó Harare mientras trataba de inventarse una buena excusa.

–¡Da igual! –dijo el vigilante–. ¡Tengo mucha prisa!

Tras eso salió corriendo de la sala de control.

Lao y Harare se miraron y suspiraron. Debían avisar a los capataces para que encarcelaran a Ace.

-O-

Denon avanzaba por la explanada con Bruce y Kuzart esposados. Tras el incidente de la taberna los dos se encontraban muy débiles. Bruce no podía explicarse cómo Denon había podido apresarle. Sabía que pretendía algo. ¿Habría hecho alguna especie de pacto con los almirantes? Se sentía mal por Kuzart, ella tan sólo le había defendido. La miró. Ella tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, parecía triste, pero no lloraba.

-O-

Los Shichibukais, excepto Moria y Donflamingo, estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa ovalada y larga. Se encontraban en una de las salas del piso superior de la prisión. Todos tenían servido un café. Tan sólo una mujer alta, guapa y de pelo negro y larguísimo había provado su taza. El silencio reinaba en la sala, pero un hombre gigante con orejas de oso lo rompió:

–Doflamingo tarda demasiado…

–Ese Moria… ¡os dije que no había que usarle a él! –dijo la mujer.

–¿Y por qué teníamos que hacerte caso, Hancock? –preguntó un hombre de tez pálida y ojos almendrados y brillantes.

–¡Oh, Mihawk! –exclamó la mujer ofendida–. ¡Pues porque soy hermosa!

Nadie dijo nada ante el comentario.

–Cocodrile está en la prisión –comentó Mihawk–, ¿deberíamos hacerle una visita?

–Parece que todos los presos de Impel Down han sido arrastrados hasta aquí –dijo el hombre con orejas de oso.

Mihawk suspiró y dijo:

–¿Deberíamos tomar partido, Kuma?

–Bueno… –empezó Kuma–, si no hay órdenes de los almirantes, deberíamos quedarnos aquí.

Mihawk asintió y Hancock se levantó, captó la mirada de sus compañeros y anunció:

–Pues yo no me pienso quedar aquí si esa tal Spincer anda suelta…

¿Spincer? Sí, todos conocían ese nombre. Spincer Kingston, una mujer joven que, a pesar de su edad, era de las personas más fuertes en todo el mundo. Pero… ¿qué interés tendría Hancock en Spincer?

–Yo soy más bella que Spincer, ¿no?

Ninguno de los allí presentes hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Se levantó con sus aires dignos y prepotentes y abandonó la sala ofendida.

"Esa Spincer… si se creé más guapa que yo, se las verá conmigo".


	21. Franky y Robin se encuentran

_Pues aquí os dejo el capítulo 21, ¡espero que os guste! ¡Espero vuestros reviews (que nunca están de más)! ¡Gracias por dedicarme vuestro tiempo!_

* * *

_Se levantó con sus aires dignos y prepotentes y abandonó la sala. Ninguno de los allí presentes hizo ningún comentario al respecto._

Capítulo 21

La oscuridad engullía la explanada y sus nocturnos paseantes. Foxy estaba agotado, pero decidió seguir caminando por aquel peliverde. Aunque no podía asegurar que siguiera con vida, iba a protegerlo. Por un momento se sintió confuso. Sombrero de Paja y su banda eran enemigos, ¿o no? ¿Quién era realmente su enemigo ahora? Suspiró y un ronquido le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Otro ronquido le hizo reaccionar. Se descargó a Zoro, lo dejó en el suelo y lo examinó. ¡Estaba roncando! Foxy no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Eres duro de pelar, Cazador de Piratas…

Zoro dormía profundamente. Foxy volvió a cargárselo mientras decía:

–Descansa, te lo mereces…

Siguió caminando con la intención de llevarlo a la prisión. No sabía qué podría encontrarse allí, pero seguro que había un médico. Ahora ya no le importaban las trampas o los enemigos que pudiera encontrarse dentro. Sus nakamas habían sido apresados y quería reencontrarse con ellos, además la pelirroja también había sido atrapada. Miró hacia el horizonte y comprobó que ya le faltaba poco camino.

-O-

Franky corría rápidamente por el pasillo. Las celdas y los gritos de dolor lo torturaban, pero lo que más le preocupaba era aquella chica y… ¡Robin! Por un momento la había olvidado. Entonces recordó la conversación que había tenido con Law sobre el destino de las mujeres en Hell Pirate Park. Se estremeció. ¿Y si en ese momento Robin estaba…? Sacudió la cabeza, no quería ni imaginárselo. ¿Dónde andaría Robin?

Oyó un sonido metálico y paró en seco. El ruido provenía de una de las celdas.

-O-

Cocodrile se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la pared y, con un gesto aburrido, empezó a golpear los barrotes de kairoseki con su garfio.

–Parece que ese hombre no viene, Nico Robin…

–No tardará… –dijo ella sentándose en el otro extremo de la celda.

Aún se sentía insegura, pero habían hecho un trato. Lo miró un poco curioseada. Después de los sucesos de Arabasta no había sabido nada sobre él. Tampoco le interesaba, pero nadie mejor que ella sabía que los hechos y los incidentes podían cambiar completamente la vida de una persona. No le extrañaba para nada que Cocodrile pudiera haber pasado de ser el jefe de una gran organización criminal, todo un pez gordo, a una rata de alcantarilla. Había oído rumores sobre qué lo mandaron a Impel Down. Robin captó la penetrante mirada de Cocodrile y, al sentirse tan incómoda, decidió entablar una conversación:

–¿Te encerraron?

–¿?

–En Impel Down, digo…

–Ah, sí…

–Según lo que he leído, Hell Pirate Park es mucho peor, ¿no?

Cocodrile asintió.

"No parece que tenga muchas ganas de hablar" –pensó al verlo tan poco comunicativo.

–Oi, Nico Robin…

–Di.

–¿Deseas mi muerte?

–¿Cómo?

Cocodrile no dio explicaciones y soltó otra pregunta:

–Me guardarás rencor, ¿no?

Robin no contestó.

–En Impel Down hice planes de huida, pero no sin haber pensado antes en mi futuro. La cárcel te ayuda a pensar, en cierta parte puede resultar hasta estimulante. Impel Down estaba lleno de escoria, pero el trato era mejor, aunque ahí no se veían monumentos… –dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Robin levantó levemente las cejas. Parecía que finalmente sí que le apetecía hablar. Robin no hizo ningún comentario y Cocodrile prosiguió:

–Allí nos metían en agua hirviendo, aquí son más sofisticados y digamos que se lo curran más.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Lo saben todo, Nico Robin, todo.

–¿Todo?

–Tu nombre, tu apellido, tu fecha de nacimiento, tus poderes, tus debilidades, tus puntos fuertes, tus sueños, tus ambiciones, tus utopías, tus compañeros, tu pasado, tus títulos… tus miedos…

–Así que supongo que ponen a prueba a los presos, ¿no?

–A mí me metieron en un tanque de agua helada. Ahora me tienen en un estado post-tortura. Aquí existen dos clases de torturas…

–Psicológicas y físicas.

–Nunca debí meterme con tu afición por la lectura, veo que te ha servido para algo.

–Solías hacerlo cuando trabajaba para ti.

–Fuiste una excelente mano derecha. Si saliéramos de aquí –rió casi sarcásticamente–, ¿te gustaría volver a mi lado?

–Para nada… ahora tengo un capitán y unos nakamas estupendos.

Cocodrile asintió y dijo:

–Bueno… al menos debía intentarlo.

-O-

Franky se acercó a paso lento hacia la celda, pero en ese momento un hombre apareció por el otro extremo del pasillo. Llevaba un traje parecido al del vigilante de antes. Sostenía unas llaves y silvaba, parecía la mar de tranquilo. No cabía duda, era un capataz. En cuanto lo vio, dejó de silvar.

–¡Oi, ¿y tú quién eres?!

-O-

Robin y Cocodrile se incorporaron al oír la voz de un hombre en el pasillo. ¿Era ése el capataz?

-O-

Franky no contestó y siguió avanzando lentamente. El capataz lo miró. ¿Por qué no se paraba? Franky siguió llamando su atención al no pararse y aprovechó la desatención del capataz para propinarle un golpe en el estómago que hizo que soltara las llaves. Las recogió y volvió hacia la celda de la que provenían los ruidos metálicos.

–¡Rooobin! –gritó al verla allí sentada.

La chica se levantó y se acercó a los barrotes. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y le contestó:

–¡Franky! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¡Rooobin! ¡Rooobin! ¡Rooobin! –la ignoró el cyborg mientras canturreaba.

–Franky, ¿qué son esas llaves?

–Se las acabo de quitar a un capataz… ¡¿Estás bien?!

–Sí, sí… Abre la celda.

Franky se puso a ello y Robin salió. Franky se dispuso a cerrarla de nuevo pero Robin le hizo un gesto a Cocodrile para que saliera. Éste obedeció.

–¿A quién debo agradecerle tal favor? –dijo Cocodrile refiriéndose a Franky.

–A Franky, mi nakama.

–¡Me alegro de que estés bien! ¡¿Te han hecho algo, Robin?!

–No, Franky, estoy bien… ¿y a ti?

–No, no me han hecho nada.

–Si me disculpáis… –intervino Cocodrile.

Se tornó arena y empezó a avanzar rápidamente por el pasillo.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Robin.

–Aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan, Nico Robin. Gracias, sinceramente: gracias. Y a ti… esto…

–Franky –dijo él.

–Gracias, Franky.

–Pero, ¿a dónde vas? –repitió Robin.

–A vengar a todos los presos.

–¿Vas a enfrentarte al Gobierno? –preguntó Franky.

Cocodrile sonrió, volvió a tornarse arena y desapareció. Franky y Robin no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto. Se miraron y sonrieron. Franky se encontraba mucho mejor ahora que había encontrado a Robin.

–Debemos reunirnos con los demás, ¿no crees? –preguntó el cyborg.

Robin asintió y avanzaron por el pasillo.

-O-

El berreo de Nami no había servido para nada. Se encontraba en esa sala llena de chicas como ella. Tantos números y esposas le habían producido dolor de cabeza. Tan sólo había logrado hablar con una chica, las otras parecían demasiado asustadas. Empezó a llorar, ¿esclava sexual? ¿Eso era lo que le esperaba?

-O-

Por fin Foxy había logrado llegar a la prisión. Entró por lo que parecía la puerta. Subió una escalintata, con gran esfuerzo, y llegó hasta dos puertas. Dejó a Zoro en el suelo y se puso la mano en la barbilla con un gesto pensativo. Entre las dos puertas había un cartel que decía:

"El elegido escojerá bien y cruzará la puerta que debe para librarse del peligro".

"Así que derecha o izquierda, ¿eh?" –se dijo.

Miró fijamente la puerta derecha. Siempre había pensado que la izquierda era para torpes.

"El elegido escogerá bien… No sé qué cojones es todo esto, pero yo paso de la izquierda".

Se cargó a Zoro, giró el manillar y entró. El sitio al que fue a parar se trataba de un pasillo lleno de celdas. Los fluorescentes parpadeaban y le daban una luz amarillenta y pobre. Había un cartelito pequeño situado a la derecha de la entrada en el que ponía: "Planta X".

"¿Planta X? ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!".

Abanzó por el pasillo. Pudo ver todas esas caras de dolor de los presos que se encontraban dentro de las celdas. Sus aspectos eran realmente lamentables. En cada celda había un número, todos eran altísimos. Se paró en la celda con el número "938".

–Oi –dijo Foxy dirigiéndose al preso que reposaba sentado dentro.

Se trataba de un hombre delgado y de largas piernas. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y muy largo. No podía ver su cara puesto a que estaba tapada por una especie de máscara blanca y azul. Ese rostro escondido en el anonimato le estremeció. El preso levantó la cabeza en dirección a Foxy y esté se planteó si realmente le estaría mirando. El preso hizo un gesto con la cabeza que dio entender a Foxy que prosiguiera.

–Esto… ¿dónde estoy?

El preso se puso a reír como un poseso, cosa que molestó a Foxy.

–¡Oi!

El preso rió mucho más fuerte, pero esta vez se dignó a contestar:

–Hell Pirate Park.

–Lo sé, lo sé… pero… ¿qué es este pasillo?

–¿Esto? Esto es la zona más ardiente del infierno.

Un grito interrumpió la conversación. Foxy se giró asustado.

–Tranquilo, eso tan sólo es la música que acompaña este lugar.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Foxy.

–¿Quién soy o cómo me llamo?

–Responde a ambas…

–Soy el segundo a bordo de los piratas del capitán Kidd y mi nombre es Killer. ¿Responde eso a tus preguntas?

"Vaya, parece que me he topado con un tipo algo impertinente" –se dijo Foxy.

Foxy observó bien a Killer. Chorreaba litros de sangre.

–¿A qué has venido? –preguntó Killer.

–Pues venía en busca de un médico y también he venido a rescatar a mis nakamas…

–¿Nakamas? Sí, supongo que todos tenemos de eso… ¿Has perdido al capitán de tu banda?

–¡YO soy el capitán de mi banda!

Killer lo miró de arriba a bajo.

–¿Tú?

–Sí, ¡YO!

–Entiendo… tienen a los tuyos, ¿eh?

Foxy asintió.

–Y vas a rescatarlos, ¿no?

Foxy volvió a asentir.

–Sí, supongo que eso es lo que hacen los buenos capitanes…

Foxy interceptó un tonillo extraño en lo último que había dicho, pero no respondió. Dejó a Zoro en el suelo.

–Antes no me has respondido del todo bien a mi pregunta…

–¿Quieres apedillos?

–No me refería a esa, sinó a la de qué es este sitio…

–Ah, bueno ya te lo he dicho.

–No quiero metáforas.

–Bueno pues esto es la peor planta. Aquí tienen los peores presos y usan las peores técnicas de tortura. Hace relativamente poco que estoy aquí y no creo que tarde mucho en desaparecer. Aunque aquí las muertes siempre son lentas y dolorosas.

–¿Por qué estás aquí?

–Porque defendí a mi capitán cuando nos acorralaron.

–¿Dónde está tu capitán?

–A saber…

–No es mi intenció cambiar de tema, pero… ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar un médico?

Killer no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Se calmó y dijo mientras intentaba contener la risa:

–¿Crees en serio que si pides por favor un médico en este maldito sitio te lo van a proporcionar?

–Bueno…

–No tienes ni idea. Coge a tu nakama y…

–Éste no es mi nakama –dijo señalando a Zoro.

–¿Y qué haces con él?

–Necesita ayuda.

–¿Sois amigos? ¿Formáis parte de una misma alianza?

–Para nada, pero prometió ayudarme y lo encontré herido.

–¿Eres una hermanita de la caridad?

–No, pero…

–La teoría del estimulo dicen que tan sólo sirve para lo niños –cortó Killer–. Ellos observan y luego actúan, pero los niños pequeños tienen otra característica y es que no siempre imitan. Muchas veces ven que algo está mal e intentan hacer el contrario. Quizás esa capacidad pueda atribuirse a nosotros, no sólo a los niños pequeños. Estar rodeado de maldad te ha hecho plantearte contra quien tienes que luchar, ¿no?

Foxy asintió. Killer no esperó a que abriera la boca y prosiguió:

–Podría contarte todas las perrerías que me han hecho, pero tu amigo parece que tiene heridas graves. Has hecho mal en venir, si pretendías salverle… vas muy mal. Aquí lo encerrarán y… espera… tu amigo me resulta familiar, fijo que he visto su WANTED…

–Es Roronoa Zoro…

–Mmm… sí, se quién es. Pues felicidades, acabas de cavar su tumba y supongo que también la tuya.

Foxy suspiró y dijo:

–¿Y ahora qué? ¿Hacia dónde voy?

–Vete por donde has venido, huye…

–Pero si todo el mundo viene a…

–La gente es idiota. Todos pensamos que debemos ir a la prisión. La soledad de la explanada y el calor nos engañan pensando que aquí encontraremos cobijo. Te seré sincero: aquí no hay cobijo, tan sólo objetos punzantes…

Foxy miró al final del pasillo y volvió a cargarse a Zoro al ver que alguien se acercaba.

–Me has preguntado sobre mi identidad, ¿qué hay de la tuya? –preguntó Killer ignorando los pasos que se aproximaban.

–Soy Foxy y soy el capitán de los piratas de Foxy.

–Nombres sencillos, bien… trataré de recordarlos.

Foxy ignoró su comentario, estaba demasiado atento a lo que podría pasar.

-O-

Spincer no podía articular palabra. La primera vez que oyó "One Piece" fue en la boca de Shirohige cuando no era más que una niña. Realmente nunca había hablado de ello con nadie que no fueran Shirohige, Shanks o Rayleigh. Esos tres le inspiraban confianza, pero nunca había decidido pasarse de lista y hacer demasiadas preguntas. Le habían sorprendido las palabras de Kidd. Se encontraba en un momento incómodo, pero el despertar de Luffy rompió el silencio:

–¡SANJI EL DESAYUNO! ¡USOPP, CHOPPER, BROOK VAYAMOS A PESCAR ALGO! ¡NAMI, ¿QUÉ DÍA HACE HOY?! ¡OI, ROBIN, ¡¿QUÉ LEES?! ¡FRANKY, HE ROTO EL MÁSTIL! ¡ZORO, ¿YA TE HAS PERDIDO POR EL BARCO?!

Luffy abrió los ojos y se entristeció al ver que no se encontraba en el Sunny. Spincer y Kidd se acercaron a él curioseados, los dos estaban muy serios.

La noche ya era más avanzada y podían ponerse en marcha de nuevo, así que volvieron a poner rumbo hacia la prisión.

-O-

Las paredes que rodeaban a Ace empezaron a dejarle más espacio y no tardaron en aparecer un grupo de carceleros. Estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo reaccionar y consiguieron esposarlo con kairoseki. Resopló. Había escapado del fuego para caer en las brasas.

-O-

Todos los marines habían vuelto a reunirse, exceptuando a Sakazuki.

–Sigue buscando a ése niñato, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Borsalino a Kuzan.

Éste asintió y respondió:

–No creo que alguien como Akainu se de por vencido… ¡Atención –dijo dirigiéndose al resto–, empecemos la reunión!

–¿Para qué es? –preguntó uno de los marines presentes.

–Para decidir el destino del preso especial.


End file.
